Amor de Dragón
by cielphantomville
Summary: Sólo tu mirada, sólo tu dulzura, sólo el poder estar junto a ti me hace poder seguir adelante en esta vida tan dura. Advertencia Yaoi
1. Prologo

Este es un proyecto bastante prometedor a mi parecer, pero claro que yo siempre o casi siempre antepongo su opinión a mis deseos, por eso es importante que dejen comentario. Menos de cuatro comentarios por capitulo y el fic muere. Es una lástima, pero no me gustan los lectores fantasmas.

Una aclaración, este fic nació de ver la película 1 y de uno o dos capítulos de la serie, así que si no concuerda con la segunda película o están mal empleadas algunas actitudes por favor siéntanse en total derecho a decírmelo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

Amor de Dragón

**Prologo**

El Furia Nocturna miro con detenimiento el cielo estrellado allá donde la luna resplandecía lejos de su alcance, pero tan cercana que sus rayos plateados parecían acariciarle la escamosa piel con delicadeza. Soltó un resoplido melancólico, había pasados décadas desde la última vez que vio a uno de su especie y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? No era lógico pensar que su especie estuviera decreciendo, con lo territoriales que suelen ser no podían permanecer más de lo estrictamente necesario uno cerca de otro pero por lo regular tenían la oportunidad de verse a lo lejos o incluso si el tiempo lo ameritaba y desidia cambiar de paraje toparse con algunos en el camino, mientras no estuviera interesado en su área de caza podía pasar por el lugar sin ningún inconveniente.

Hablando en esos términos, quizás solo estaba exagerando porque últimamente no había estado ni de humor ni con las ganas de moverse de ese pequeño paraje que rodeaba la isla en que construyeron su guarida los humanos. Un tiempo más tarde cuando estaba decidido a mudarse de lugar apareció ella, esa monstruosidad que los oprimía. Si fuera por él hubiera dado media vuelta para marchase según sus deseos sin embargo, había entre aquellos dragones con los que compartía el habitad algunas madres que no podían cubrir la cuota, al principio pensó en ayudar solo un poco para luego darse cuenta que estaba atascado, su propia compasión le impedía irse abandonando a su suerte a los más desvalidos. Y con aquella preocupación en sus pensamientos se olvido de su anterior preocupación, encontrar al menos a uno más de su especie.

Unos años más tarde se toparía con el destino, con su destino, un muchachito enclenque de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes que le pondría fin a su reducido mundo y a su soledad. Que liberaría a su especie de la opresión en que los mantenía la Muerte Roja.

Pero ya era hora de ir retomando eso deseos de partir, aunque… si se iba que sería de su jinete. ¿Aceptaría irse con él?

[…] ¨[…] […] […]

N. A. Lo se fue corto, pero comprendan que es un prologo, y bueno si para mañana obtengo al menos tres comentarios subo el capitulo 1, si no pues será hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Dragón y Humano

Siete comentarios son los que mi bandeja registra y como lo prometido es deuda, pues aquí el primer cap.

Contestando.

Hana-Kitzu:

No es tanto por los comentarios, más bien es un dato importante para mí porque dependiendo de la cantidad actualizo. Tengo tres fics en progreso y obviamente le doy prioridad al que tiene más lectores, ¿Por qué? Simple, significa que tiene mejor aceptación y por tanto merece más de parte mía. No voy a escribir si nadie lee, terminaría como el perro de las dos tortas. No termino uno y no dejo que disfruten otro.

Además si hablamos de injusticias pues para mí como lector y escritor es aun peor que a veces leamos una grandiosa historia, y me incluyo porque antes lo hacía, y no valoremos el tiempo, esfuerzo, dedicación e imaginación de esa persona, no damos remuneración por un trabajo bien hecho, por sonrisas que nos sacan o por momentos emotivos, la única moneda que se acuña aquí los fan fic, la recompensa de todo el trabajo se basa en unas cuantas líneas alas que llamamos comentarios y que son un reconocimiento.

Pero cada quien ve el asunto a su muy particular forma.

En fin, para mi si es muy importante. Así que comenten, comenten amigos míos si desean actualizaciones puntuales cada lunes a partir de ahora.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capitulo 1 Dragón y Humano**

Hiccup miro sonriente a su mejor amigo y este le devolvió el gesto con vivacidad. Eran aquellas cosas, esos momentos en que sin palabras ambos comprendían lo que el otro pensaba, cuando el joven y el dragón podían decir que eran felices.

El chico dio un ligero paso al frente y Chimuelo gruño ante la ventaja que su jinete estaba tomando, el muchacho no se intimido y sonrió altanero antes de dar otro paso y gritar "ahora". El dragón levanto la cabeza sorprendido de la artimaña usada sin embargo no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a correr para dar alcance Hiccup.

La meta de este pequeño desafío era un frasco trasparente que mostraba un espeso brebaje rojo en su interior y que ambos deseaban reclamar como suyo.

Chimuelo tomo con su hocico el chaleco de su jinete levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo y lanzarlo delicadamente hacia atrás procurando en todo momento controlar que la cría de humano callera adecuadamente sobre sus cuatro extremidades sin lastimarse. El dragón rio contento, estaba a unos pasos del frasco. Un tiro en su cola le hizo volverse, el otro contendiente aun no se rendía y ahora estaba recurriendo a estregáis poco usuales o a la forma de ver del dragón "trucos sucios" porque con habilidad trepo por su lomo hasta situarse justo entre sus alas, dejando que con delicadeza las yemas de sus manos delinearan esa parte subiendo con agobiante lentitud hacia la base de cuello produciendo pequeñas descargas electrizantes de placer que le recorrían cada escama y luego por fin dio con aquel punto.

Chimuelo se dejo caer preso del deleite sintiendo el masaje que le era proporcionado con maestría, esas manos lo estaban volviendo loco, amaba cuando ese niño lo tocaba de aquella forma y más aun cuando como ahora con atrevidos movimientos bajaba hacia su pecho y abdomen.

Y en un segundo aquellas manos ya no estaban y la risa de cierto chiquillo inundaba la sala de la casa porque entre sus manos, las mismas que lo habían derribado y distraído, sostenía el tarro de mermelada de fresa.

Chimuelo gruño, no solo le había dejado una gran aseidad por aquellas deliciosas caricias, sino que aparte perdió la pequeña afrenta.

Hiccup lo miro sonriente antes de con una cuchara sacar parte del menjunje rojo y adentrarlo con ansia a su boca dejando rastros alrededor de su mejilla y cerca de su boca. El jinete dio un gemido de complacencia y el dragón ya no fue dueño de sí mismo. Su cuerpo normalmente a temperatura elevada comenzaba a calentarse más, era como si de pronto su sangre se convirtiera en lava volcánica apunto de la erupción.

El vikingo tuvo escasos segundos para analizar lo que ocurría, dio un grito ahogado cuando su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo y fue aplastado por el peso del reptil que con un profundo ronroneo se restregaba sin pudor alguno contra su anatomía, su lengua rasposa pronto comenzó a lamerle el cuello y el jinete reía ante el castigo que al parecer su amigo había elegido por su travesura.

Chimuelo inspiro profundo intentando llenar sus fosas nasales con el néctar que era la esencia de Hiccup, un poco más cerca, necesitaba más de aquel delicioso aroma que el pequeño vikingo despedía, él era tan diferente a todos a todo lo que conocía o había visto, esa cría de humano era tan especial a sus ojos que cuando se entero de la verdad, de cómo era menospreciado y abucheado entre los suyos sintió tanto malestar que incluso tuvo la fugaz idea de llevárselo lejos y jamás volver.

Pero su jinete aunque no lo aceptara o creyera era fuerte, muy fuerte en espíritu e increíblemente dadivoso y noble, tanto que se mantuvo firme en su idea de hacerles ver a todos su valía, pagaría un precio muy alto sí, pero ni eso detuvo su indómito carácter y ese temple lleno de decisión.

Por esa parte el gran Furia Nocturna no podía reprocharse nada en contra de los sentimientos que ardían es su pecho por tan peculiar humano. Nunca encontraría a nadie que fuera la mitad de perfecto de lo que era Hiccup a sus ojos. Solo él, solo a él le entregaría su alma, corazón y cuerpo al entero.

Un sonido extraño broto de los finos y rosados labios del joven, y tan perturbador le pareció al exhalarlo que Hiccup atropelladamente subió las manos a su boca en busca de acallar algo que ya resonaba entre las cuatro paredes de su hogar.

¿Qué fue eso? Se pregunto mentalmente sintiendo sus mejillas rojas cual granadas, había gemido de placer cuando la pata del dragón rozo de forma desvergonzada aquella parte entre sus muslos y aunque seguramente solo había sido un accidente no logro reprime ese gesto que delataba lo bien que se sintió el ser tocado por...

Sus pensamientos estaban yendo por lares peligroso, era de Chimulelo de quien estaba hablando, un dragón, vamos, que no eran ni siquiera de la misma especie y…

Otro gemido tuvo que ser acallado pero sus manos nuevamente llegaron tarde para tal propósito y la siseante risa del Furia Nocturna le hizo pensar al vikingo que si él conocía las partes del cuerpo que desarmaban al dragón, su amigo quizás también deseaba saber lo mismo para estar en igualdad.

Hiccup conocía el cuerpo de Chimuelo, memorizo cada punto y nervio que provocaba en su amigo alguna clase de placer para que su tacto jamás fuera ofensivo y si complaciente; pero viéndolo en retrospectiva él raramente o mejor dicho nunca dejo que el dragón lo tocara mas allá de cuando lo montaba, es decir una completa injusticia porque el Furia Nocturna no era un animal cualquiera, no era su mascota, era su amigo y no le había dado la validez completa en ese y tal vez en muchos otros aspectos. Además no creía que le hiciera daño dejar que el dragón saciara su curiosidad en cuanto a su cuerpo ¿o sí? No es como si fueran a transgredir el límite de una relación amistosa.

El peso de su "amigo" sobre su cuerpo desvaneció cualquier pensamiento y aquella gozosa queja salió de sus labios por tercera, cuarto y quinta vez. A Hiccup le tomo más de medio minuto notar a que se debía esas exclamaciones y para cuando su cerebro al fin despertó sus manos intentaron alejar al dragón sin mucho éxito.

—Chimuelo, espera… Ahggg ahmmm… no eso no… — Decía entrecortadamente el joven vikingo mientras sus manos empujaban desde el pecho al Furia Nocturna sin resultado.

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, un casi grito se dejo escuchar cuando al fin el duro y enorme miembro del dragón choco contra el suyo de forma firme y sensual.

El ruido del casco estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que ambos, dragón y jinete voltearan hacia el origen sorprendiéndose de ver a Estoico observándolos con la boca abierta.

Continuara…


	3. Padre e Hijo

Ayer que revise mis fics, me encontré con la grandiosa noticia de que había diez comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que a pesar de que los cap están siendo algo cortos son suficientemente buenos para engancharlos a esta historia que poco a poco está creciendo en dimensiones, lo que pensé seria un two-shot se convirtió en un fic real que tal vez sobrepase los diez capítulos.

Bien, una vez más gracias, y nos leemos el… el… pues el martes o miércoles de la semana que viene con el tercer capítulo.

Atentamente: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capitulo 2 Padre e Hijo**

Estoico había regresado moderadamente temprano. Hoy no era un día especial sin embargo sentía que a pesar de haber encontrado un punto de equilibrio en su relación con su vástago no debía descuidar nuevamente ese aspecto o terminaría desapareciendo y esta vez para siempre.

Dio un suspiro pensando en los temas de conversación que quizás podría tocar en la cena y que interesarían a Hiccup lo suficiente para arrancarle más de dos o tres palabras, su hijo podía ser increíblemente reservado cuando quería.

Sonrió ante su idea, su pequeño y enclenque hijo seria algún día un líder más eficaz y confiable que él mismo, no debido a la fuerza bruta o incluso a los golpes de la vida que te llenan de experiencia, sino a su inteligencia e ingenio, incluso llego a pensar que Hiccup era algo así como el separador que los dioses habían colocado para marcar el término de una era de costumbres soeces y el principio de la innovación y crecimiento humano.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinto decirlo en voz alta, porque cuando intentaba hablar siempre se le atoraban las palabras y se le apretujaba el estomago, no lo negaba, era puro y llano remordimiento ante su comportamiento y desprecio de antaño, no tanto por las razones que Hiccup pensaba, sino porque siempre se preocupo de mas por su hijo y su tremendo temor de perder al único ser que aun hacia latir su corazón le aterraba.

Punto y aparte era el hecho de que su enclenque descendiente no le inspiraba para nada la seguridad de dejarlo salir por ahí sin protección, es más si estuviera en sus manos no permitiría que ni un mosquito se le acercara porque ¿¡quién sabe!? qué tal si traía alguna enfermedad mortal o...

Dio un suspiro cansado intentando frenar sus pensamientos, esos eran días pasados cuando su pequeño niño no tenía por guarda espaldas a un imponente demonio denominado Furia Nocturna. Muy por el contrario de lo que muchos pensaran él, Estoico el Vasto jamás iría en contra del reptil aquel por el puro y llano hecho de que era una excelente defensa para Hiccup y le brindaba a él la seguridad de que nada ni nadie le tocaría un pelo al niño de papá si no estaba presente, una preocupación muy recurrente cada que se encontraba lejos o simplemente ocupado con deberes, y aunque había solventado el problema dejando a su mejor amigo Bocón a cargo, porque era el único en el que confiaba plenamente, nunca estuvo del todo tranquilo.

No como ahora.

Ese fue su último pensamientos antes de escuchar un grito que aunque amortiguado, indudablemente fue reconocido por los oídos de Estoico como de Hiccup; se aterro de solo imaginar los posibles escenarios, el sentimiento desesperante de perderlo le lleno el alma de angustia y sus pies se movieron de forma rápida buscando avanzar para llegar a donde su pequeño niño.

De un certero embiste casi derribo la puerta y sus ojos barrieron de un lado a otro buscando a su unigénito. Estaba por llamarlo esperando que su voz saliera firme y no entrecortada debido al nudo en la garganta que sentía apretarle el esófago.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el Furia Nocturna y por un segundo se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Si el dragón estaba felizmente jugando en la sala podía estar tranquilo porque estaba seguro que aquel Demonio moriría antes de permitir cualquier mal a Hiccup.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el dragón elevo la cabeza y arqueo la espalda al tiempo en que soltaba lo que parecía ser un gruñido de satisfacción y de entre todo ese cuadro Estoico solo logro procesar al imagen de su lindo niño debajo del animal.

Quiso vociferar a los cuatro vientos y golpear lo primero que tuviera a su alcance para desquitar parte del desconcierto y así comprender con mayor calma que le estaba haciendo aquella bestia a su amado e inocente muchachito. En lugar de eso el casco que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo llamando la atención de los ambos protagonistas de aquella extraña escena.

Un rato después padre e hijo se encontraban sentados frente a frente con la única separación de la mesa en la cual reposaba la cena sin aun ser tocada por ninguno de los dos.

La tensión entre ellos se podía palpar, si Hiccup debiera comparar diría que esta era la situación más incomoda que había vivido y eso era mucho considerando que anteriormente él era a los ojos de su padre el peor vikingo, la vergüenza andante de su estirpe y mucho mas…

—¿Que era…? ¿Ustedes estaban…? ¿Tú? —La elocuencia nunca fue un don que acompañara al jefe vikingo estando frente a su vástago pero ahora era como si las palabras que conocía hubieran perdido por completo significado.

—Creo que Chimuelo siente una extraña curiosidad por tocarme. No lo veo mal. —Dijo al fin Hiccup soltando un suspiro y desviando la mirada, estaba casi seguro que desde el ángulo de la puerta su padre no había visto la razón real de su grito.

Ante ese último comentario su padre casi se atraganto con su propia saliva colocándose en pie indignado por tales palabras.

—Escucha, escúchame. —Levanto las manos el muchacho en busca de razonar primero con su padre antes de que este convirtiera el incidente en la caza de su dragón; cuando su padre volvió a la silla continuo su alegato. —No creo que este mal porque de alguna forma yo lo hice primero, para él es una forma de interactuar en la que yo di el primer paso. Para saber más de él tuve que tocarlo y acariciarlo buscando que se sintiera cómodo con migo. Ahora él parece querer hacer lo mismo o esa es la intención que sentí de su parte.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu mascota te ve como su mascota?

—Bueno, en un principio te lo dije ¿no? él no es una mascota, es mi amigo, la relación de confianza entre nosotros se basa en la igualdad, Chimuelo no me ve como una mascota y yo no lo veo solo como un animal. Papá, los dragones son aun más inteligentes de lo que pensamos, son capaces de resolver problemas, de aprender de su entorno y de crear relaciones afectivas mas allá de la época de apareamiento, no podemos catalogarlos solo como bestias.

—Entonces, si comprendí bien… el Demonio quiere poder tocarte como tú lo tocas a él.

Hiccup asintió.

—Cuando yo paso mis dedos por detrás de sus orejas se que le provoco cosquillas, si llego a pellizcar aunque solo sea ligeramente la parte donde inicia su ala se que le provocare calosfríos, si…

—Bien, ya entendí, todo eso lo aprendiste a base de prueba y error.

El joven asintió otra vez más firmemente.

—No existía nada que nos dijera eso, así que obviamente lo descubrí mientras me iba acercando, con forme nos compenetrábamos y mi nivel de pernicencia subía.

—Entonces ahora que el reptil te sien del todo grato ¿quiere lo mismo?

—Eso creo. No podemos comunicarnos directamente así que la única forma de darnos a entender es a través de muecas o del tacto, el quiere provocarme sensaciones de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.

—Pues… no sé qué decirte hijo, la verdad mis ojos interpretaron de otro modo las acciones de ese dragón y…

—¿De qué forma lo viste tu?

Estoico enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿Cómo podía decirle a su dulce e inocente hijito que casi creyó que el maldito animal estaba a punto de violarlo? ¡Odin! No, eso nunca.

—Solo ten cuidado y si te sientes de alguna manera incomodo házmelo saber de inmediato.

Hiccup asintió regalándole una enorme sonrisa y comenzando a comer, el ambiente se había relajado lo suficiente para poder disfrutar lo que restaba de la cena.

Hiccup soltó un suspiro apenas atravesar la puerta de su recamara, se había tenido que inventar un buen discurso para que su padre se creyera algo de lo que ni él estaba seguro, su idea no estaba del todo errada pero ese último contacto entre ellos, ese en donde chocaba esa parte tan intima de su anatomía con la del Dragón le hizo repensar su teoría, aunque no se lo diría a su padre ni bajo tortura; ahora la pregunta central ahí era ¿Qué clase de sensaciones o reacciones buscaba Chimuelo con ese acercamiento tan intimo?

Miro hacia la ventana antes de que un dragón feliz entrara por ella. El pequeño Vikingo dio un paso en su dirección, a pesar de lo sucedido el Furia Nocturna jamás le inspiraría desconfianza o temor, por eso apenas tenerlo a su alcance se abrazo de él con amor.

—No importa lo que suceda, vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Te lo prometo.

Un suave ronroneo fue la confirmación de que el dragón estaba de acuerdo y aceptaba.

Continuara….

Contestando:

MOAMOA2: en realidad no es tan malo, sabes he tenido el privilegio de crecer como escritor gracias a los comentarios de personas que valga me DIOS, jamás pensé que leyeran esto, que son desde Licenciado, Maestros, hasta correctores de estilo. Para mi ha sido durante todos los años que llevo escribiendo un gran aporte.

KISAKI YAZMIN MOTOU: Este… una pequeña corrección son Hombre.

Maya-0196: Lamento decepcionarte pero Hiccup al parecer tiene cerebro para solventar cualquier situación. Así que no, aun no saldrán corriendo.

HANA-KITZU: My lady es un honor saber que ha leído mas de mis historias, y para serle sincero el Yamachi fue mi primera pareja Yaoi y sobre la que más he escrito aunque en esta página soy relativamente bueno ya tengo mis años publicando, solo espero que le dé la oportunidad a otras categorías como:

No.6 de la cual estoy muy orgulloso.

Mención especialmente cariosa merece mi fic **¿Hadonde llega nuestra amistad?** Del cual llevo subidos 5 capítulos sin ningún comentario, pero en esta categoría ya había dado por hecho que publicaría sin retribución ya que todas las historias publicadas están en ingles y soy el único latino. Qué tristeza. Pero no me doy por vencido. Asi que my lady como puede ver tampoco era pelea, más bien aclaraciones porque como dije desde el principio, la prioridad son ustedes.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	4. Pasado y Presente

Se supone que actualizaría mañana, pero me surgió un pendiente y pues pensé, que es mejor, actualizar hoy o dejarlo hasta la semana siguiente y luego vi sus comentarios y pensé en las muchas veces en que yo estoy casi de adicto con un fic mirando cada dos o tres horas esperando la actualización y no me pareció justo, así que me hice un huequito y aquí tienen el capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 Pasado y Presente. **

Hiccup sintió un peso extra en su cama y un suave toque sobre sus caderas. Inconscientemente su cuerpo reconoció aquel tacto y sonrió apretando los ojos para hacerse el dormido. Un delicado golpe en su espalda le hizo reprimir una risita antes de escuchar el ronroneo y percibir el aliento caliente del Furia Nocturna sobre su oído provocándole un delicioso temblor que le estremeció al completo.

Con picardía abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos observando al dragón que con sus pupilas dilatadas casi semejando a un par de luna nueva lo observaba ansioso. Rio contento antes de cubrirse por completo con las mantas y escuchar un gruñido de inconformidad ante su acción.

Chimuelo angosto sus pupilas y arrugo la nariz con molestia para lanzarse a dar suaves mordiscos aquí y allá en ese pequeño bulto de mantas que se retorcía entre carcajadas ante cada bocado. No había nada mejor en el mundo que la risa de Hiccup por las mañanas.

—No, basta, basta Chimuelo. —Pidió jadeante y sonriente saliendo por fin de entre las frazadas. Sus mejillas rojas cual manzanas maduras y su cabello castaño todo revuelto lo hacían lucir en extremo adorable.

El Furia Nocturna lo miro con cariño y sin pensarlo, únicamente impulsado por el sentimiento inconmensurable que yacía en su pecho se inclino hacia el rostro de aquel chiquillo para unir sus labios con los de su jinete como tantas veces vio hacerlo a esa joven rubia. El gesto en si le parecía algo tonto y simplón pero al parecer tenía para los humanos un gran valor sentimental debido a la mueca vergonzosa e inquieta que adoptaba Hiccup.

Chimuelo retiro su rostro sintiendo aun después en sus labios el tibio y suave tacto de los de jovencito, y a pesar de haber sido solo un roce el sabor de aquella boca era un manjar tan delicioso que estaba seguro ni los dioses tenían el deleite de disfrutar. Abrió los parpados lentamente ¿en primer lugar cuando los cerro? Para ver el lindo y tierno rostro de su jinete completamente desconcertado.

Por su parte el vikingo enrojeció más allá de lo humanamente posible mientras su mano derecha cubría su boca y sus ojos se abrían como platos. ¿Su Dragón acababa de robarle un beso? Y lo peor de todo ¡Le había gustado! ¡MUCHO!

—Hiccup. —La voz de su padre desde la parte baja de la casa lo hizo reaccionar, no estaba solo, y pero por supuesto que no le diría lo que acaba de pasar.

Contesto a las carreras esperando no sonar alterado e intentando salir de la cama empero sus pies temblaban y sin quererlo termino enrollándose con las mantas, en un segundo su cuerpo ya se precipitaba contra el suelo.

Hiccup miro a Chimuelo, el Dragón lo observaba feliz al haber evitado que se lastimara mientras lo sostenía de su ropa. Algo dentro de la cabeza del pequeño vikingo hizo clik y una nueva teoría nació. ¿Y si Chimuelo estaba imitando las acciones que había observado durante toda su estancia en Berk? Eso podría explicar el beso, después de todo su amigo se mostraba siempre curioso cuando Astrid realizaba aquel acto. Pero entonces ¿En donde había visto lo otro?

El jinete enrojeció una vez mas de solo pensar que aquella cercanía entre vikingos había sido observada por su amigo.

—Hiccup. —Volvió a llamar su padre quien lo miraba desde la puerta de su cuarto aliviado de ver un comportamiento normal dentro de lo que cabe.

—¿Si, papá?

—Hiccup, ¿sabes? hay algo de lo que deseo hablarte. —Dijo tentativamente el hombre rascándose levemente la barba y entrando del todo en la habitación.

El menor miro aquel gesto y se tenso de inmediato porque conocía a su padre y sabia que aquel ademan no traía consigo buenas noticias, no serian malas pero si humillantes o como mínimo algo incomodas.

—He considerado que a pesar de ser… tu sabes, un héroe, tu… tu deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio y aprender a maniobrar un arma para tu defensa personal. No es que sea malo… pues… esto.

—Papá, acabas de señalarme completo.

—Lo sé, es solo que… mira, no siempre voy a poder estar contigo y no confió del todo en este demonio. —El dragón gruño ante la clara desconfianza.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte, Chimuelo no va a lastimarme y…

—Y que te hace creer eso. Hiccup, puede que creas controlarlo pero las bestias se guían por su instinto y si ese impulso es más fuerte entonces… —Estoico dio un suspiro cansado, había estado meditando casi toda la noche su propuesta. —Mira no voy a alejarlo de ti, ni siquiera insistiré en que duerma fuera de tu habitación pero prométeme que iras a los entrenamientos con los demás chicos, además si lo quieres ver de otro modo ten en cuenta que somos vikingos y no estamos exentos de un ataque, ¿qué arias si estando en plena reyerta te derribaran y Chimuelo resultara herido? ¿Cómo lo protegerías a él si no pues ni protegerte a ti mismo?

Hiccup contuvo el aliento, tenía razón y aunque jamás se le paso por la cabeza que el poderoso Furia Nocturna pudiera ser derribado no por eso el alegato perdía validez, muy por el contrario era reafirmado por el simple hecho de que él mismo lo comprobó, Chimuelo no era invencible, cuanto menos inmortal.

—Está bien papá, tu ganas. Iré a los entrenamientos.

—Ese es mi muchacho.

—Pero no prometo nada. Después de todo soy Hiccup. —Escupió con sarcasmo.

Estoico entristeció su mirada asintiendo apenado, le había hecho daño a su hijo hasta al nombrarlo, porque era costumbre entre su tribu nombrar Hiccup al más pequeño, débil e inútil de una camada.

[…]

Hiccup miro a Patán que de forma si no magistral si bastante aceptable solventaba los obstáculos del área de entrenamiento. Atrás de él venían los gemelos que entre peleas derribaban algunas trabas pero al final terminaban con un número aceptable de aciertos. Y Astrid, ni que decir, su desempeño era sublime y perfecto.

El jinete del Furia Nocturna se encogió de hombros listo para dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, volar con Chimuelo era sin duda mucho más agradable que romperse un par de huesos intentando…

—¿A donde crees que vas? —Bocón le corto el paso, su mirada decía que claramente estaba enterado del trato con su padre y no lo dejaría ir.

Hiccup se estrello de lleno contra la primera de las tres paredes que supuestamente debía escalar y que si de por si le parecían insalvables, con la prótesis que resbalaba cada dos por tres, ahora afirmaba eran insuperables. Miro el gran muro y dio un suspiro resignado esperando que no hubiera límite de tiempo para terminar el recorrido porque eso le iba a costar un tiempo.

—¿Y si regresamos mañana a ver si ya logro llegar? —Dijo Patán burlo, era obvio que no perdería oportunidad para humillar a su primo frente a Astrid. Vamos, la chica era mucho para él, incluso el Furia Nocturna era mucho para él. ¿Qué si tenía coraje? Claro y respetaba esa parte pero todo lo demás seguía siendo el mismo estorbo inútil de antes.

—Y si le echamos una mano. —Ofreció el gemelo sonriendo y mirando con burla al castaño. —Podría cargarlo sobre mis hombros, total, debe pesar lo de una pluma. —Su hermana choco la palma derecha con la de su hermano en aprobación de la guasa.

—Hasta yo lo hice más rápido. — Comento con algo de pena ajena Patapez.

—¡Ah! Ya cállense, Hiccup lo hará solo y punto. —Defendió Astrid aunque no muy convencida de ello.

Un horrendo día, eso era lo único que podía pensar, le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo y la verdad pensaba que era una barbarie porque ciertamente si le dieran un solo minuto para pensar como era debido encontraría la forma para inventar algo que le ayudara a pasar toda esa pista de obstáculos de un tirón; pero ahí era precisamente en donde radicaba el problema, estaba vez Bocón no había admitido trampa alguna y lo obligo a realizar el entrenamiento completo sin desvió de ninguna índole.

"Tu padre quiere que desarrolles un poco de musculatura"

—Un poco de musculatura. —Remilgo el castaño mientras se dejaba caer junto al fuego. —Terminare muerto.

Un ronroneo cariñoso lo hizo volverse a su izquierda, Chimuelo lo observaba algo deprimido debido seguramente a su falta de atención durante el día, su mirada reflejaba preocupación, así que cuando el dragón negro se recostó a su lado acurrucando su cuerpo contra el suyo Hiccup solo pudo soltar un suspiro placentero y acomodar su cabeza para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Lo siento amigo, pero te prometo que mañana... —Y no pudo terminar de hablar porque recordó que el día siguiente también debía presentarse en la arena. Por lo regular solo eran tres horas dos días a la semana pero debido a su espectacular derrota Bocón le "propuso" darle un curso intensivo.

—Maldición, no quiero ir. —Rumio bastante molesto abrazándose al Furia Nocturna como si este tuviera el poder para cumplir su deseo. —No importa lo que haga nunca es suficiente. Yo no pedí nacer con este cuerpo pequeño, tampoco ser vikingo, menos aun tener más de sentido común que…

—Tienes razón, nadie nace con las características que uno desea.

Hiccup se puso pálido jamás dejaba que sus verdaderas quejas fueran escuchadas amenos que fuera por Bocón, solo en el confiaba y gracias a Thor era él quien le sonreía conciliadoramente desde la puerta.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, no tanto como antes. Al menos ahora los chicos ya no te golpean, ni te humillan… —Dijo el mayor sonriendo conciliadoramente y extendiéndole un par de frutos.

—Vuelve a pensarlo, escuchaste todo lo que dijeron. Es una tontería, no estoy hecho para esto y… —se volvió a quejar tomando lo que se le ofrecía agradecido de poderse llevar algo a la boca sin la necesidad de levantarse a preparar los alimentos.

—Y tu padre piensa que lo necesitaras en el futuro. —Corto el vikingo defendiendo a su amigo.

—Pero…

—Hiccup, desde que tu madre nos dejo yo he tratado de ser de ayuda, esperando que confíes en mi. —Los ojos de ese hombre lo observaban con ternura.

—Y lo hago, más que en cualquier otro, a decir verdad hablo más libremente contigo que con mi padre y eso es aterrador. Sé que eres su amigo y por eso lo apoyas incondicionalmente pero si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado de él, que tontería. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente es como si fueras su esposa, después de todo te dejo la molesta tarea de cuidar a su inútil y débil hijo. —Hiccup arrugaba la nariz ante sus dos últimos comentarios, Chimuelo lo noto y de inmediato rozo con su nariz la de su jinete borrando esa mueca que aunque encantadora a la vista del dragón parecía demostrando incomodidad.

El Bocón boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua intentando no dejar que su rostro delatara lo evidenciado que se sentía ante los argumentos expuestos, ese chico era demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien, luego carraspeo un poco con la garganta centrándose de nuevo y dejando de lado aquellas observaciones.

—Hiccup, se que durante mucho tiempo. —La mirada herida del niño le hizo corregir su oración. —Durante toda tu vida antes del Furia Nocturna te la pasaste peleando por hacerte un sitio en esta tribu, y sé mejor que nadie eso porque fui yo quien te acogió como su aprendiz cuando nadie más te quería cerca, cuando todos te miraban con desprecio, y me enorgullecía ver que eras demasiado inteligente como para dejarte derrotar o pasarte los días auto compadeciéndote. Eres un chico muy especial y tu padre lo comprende pero no sabe como demostrártelo. En este mundo en el que vivimos no es muy común que un vikingo nazca con el don de la perspicacia y una mente tan avispada como la tuya, nosotros nos limitamos a golpear cosas y a seguir reglas, nada complicado. Desconfiamos de lo desconocido y nos atemoriza lo nuevo. Muchacho tu deberías saber en quien puedes y no confiar, eres especialmente hábil para utilizar esto. —Dijo soltando un suave coscorrón sobre la cabeza del jovencito. —Se que saldrás de esta como lo has hecho antes pero quizás, y solo quizás no estaría mal que por una vez vieras las cosas desde la perspectiva de tu padre, después de todo te ama más que a nada en este mundo, eres lo que tiene y se aferra a ello, su mayor temor es perderte.

Hiccup asintió, Bocón nuca daba buenos consejos pero cuando hablaba con el corazón podía ser el más civilizado de todos los de la aldea.

—Lo dicho, hablas como una mamá.

Hiccup ahora si noto el suave rubor en las mejillas del herrero y rio quedito, ese hombre nunca lo menos precio, lo protegía contra los insultos y le escuchaba con paciencia cuando creía ser un pescado parlanchín. Le debía mucho, demasiado, tal vez estuvo mal decir que Chimuelo fue su primer amigo real, no le quitaba al dragón el titulo de su mejor amigo o mejor dicho de su ser más preciado, pero hasta hora se daba cuenta de que siempre tuvo a un fiero protector a su lado que en todo momento abogo por él y que aun contra todo lo estimaba lo suficiente para aceptarlo tal cual era.

"Ya deja de intentar ser algo que no eres y concentrarte en lo que si puedes hacer."

Le había dicho ese histórico día unas horas antes de encontrar a Chimuelo, él simplemente las había dejado pasar muy concentrado en conseguir la aprobación de su padre.

—Gracias Bocón. —La enorme y sincera sonrisa que el chiquillo le regalo derritió su corazón.

—No hay de que… —Solo en los recónditos lares de su mente el vikingo mayor sepultaría el término de aquella frase que era algo así como "mi pequeño Hiccup"

Bocón salió de la casa del jefe vikingo con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en sus labios ante la estampa que representaba un exhausto joven dormido entre las poderosas patas del dragón negro quien con ronroneos cariñosos parecía arrullarlo mientras su ala le proporcionaba calor y protección.

Continuara…

**hana-kitzu:** Con respecto a mi seudo, si es un poco complicado conservar el mismo pero no me fui muy lejos, en amor Yaoi me conocen como Ciel Phantom o cielphantomhive, este último fue la cuenta original pero por motivos ajenos a mí mi cuenta perdió la contraseña y me vi en la necesidad de abrir la segunda.

**Niknok19:** Si aun sigue en cartelera la peli y este sábado fui a verla en compañía de mis dos sobrinitos. Aunque debo aclarar que el fic seguirá la línea que ya había pensado sin llegar a tomar para nada ninguno de los eventos de la segunda película, de lo contrario se me iría de las manos y me temo que eso sería muy malo porque te da bloqueo y es cuando terminas sin saber cómo terminarlo.

Por otro lado, lamentablemente aunque quisiera, no puedo decirte cómo voy a montar esa relación porque echaría a perder cierta escena del capítulo… Creo que es el 6. Si ya llevo escrito hasta el seis, pero soy malo y ambicioso y si no obtengo comentarios pienso tortu… mejor guardo silencio.

**Minamotokaoru:** muy bien lo mismo va para ti, no puedo decirles ese dato, pero…. Pero mírenlo por el lado bueno la emoción los mantiene vivos. Jajajajajajjajajajajaa ahora con lo de los nombres, CREO QUE YA HICE UN REVOLTIJO. Lo se lo sé, pero es que ponerle Hipo a Hipo no me pareció nada elegante y aunque quise poner el nombre en ingles de Chimuelo pues no me lo aprendía y me costaba mis dos…. Dejemos eso… lamento ese amasijo todo raro pero hasta donde voy así sigue, Hiccup y Chimuelo. Sé que muchos estarán inconformes pero… a mi defensa diré que no conocía del todo a los personajes y cambiarlos a esta altura de la historia sería peor. Creo que eso no me ayudo, pero bueno seguir con este fic mientras exista gente linda que lo lea.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	5. Amor Platonico

Lo sé, lo sé soy un maldito mentiroso, dije que actualizaría cada semana y voy y lo hago cualquier día menos el acordado. Pero bueno, les comunico que me voy de vaca… vaca… vaca… si por fin, las tengo bien marcidas

Por ello y viendo que salgo el domingo aquí les dejo su dosis de la siguiente semana, aunque eso si, no les garantizo que para el 14 de julio este su cap siguiente. Bueno eso depende como siempre de sus comentarios.

Hablando de eso… (Un pequeño berrinche, pueden saltárselo)

Ayer retire de mi cuenta un fic, y muchos van y reclaman, y pensé, me exigen 7 que suba de nuevo el fic cuando por dos capítulos el doble de largos de lo que publico normalmente en este, recibí uno. A eso me refería con lectores fantasma.

No es que los este asustando, solo ignoren la parte anterior, es que de verdad me frustro recibir en mi mensajería aquellas demandas como si fuera YO el malo de la historia. Bueno, quizás solo un poco, pero por eso siempre dejo bien claro lo de los comentarios.

Sin más les dejo el siguiente cap. Y disculpen mi arrebato anterior, cuando termine de escribirlo, lo mire y pensé en borrarlo, pero luego pensé que hay sentimientos que deben expresarse o te explotan cuando menos lo esperas. (Horrible experiencia personal)

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capitulo 4 Amor platónico.**

Mientras bajaba la cuesta con rumbo a su casa pensaba que nadie agradecía mas la presencia del dragón que él, ese animal había traído tranquilidad y calidez a la vida de Hiccup de una forma tan grandiosa que parecía que todo lo malo fue borrado.

Recordaba con angustiante fidelidad las noches en que ese chico despertaba bañado en sudor gritando y llorando de forma tan dolorosa que sus sollozos retumbaban por todo Berk, entonces a él se le estrujaba el corazón porque desde su casa casi podía imaginarse a su amigo pelirrojo parado frente a la puerta del chiquillo sintiendo tanto miedo y tristeza como el niño que lloraba pero, sin el valor de entrar para compartir su sufrimiento.

O cuando los niños y adolecentes encontraban una pequeña oportunidad para molestarle. Nunca lo diría pero en esos momentos sintió ganas de asesinar a algunos, a muchos de ellos. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver al lindo muñequito que era Hiccup en ese entonces llorando descorazonadamente de rodillas en el suelo y cubriendo con sus manitas mugrosas su rostro todo contraído por el llanto. El ser el hijo del jefe le aseguraba no recibir golpizas pero no evitaba que le robaran sus juguetes, que lo empujaran o lo humillaran, la peor de todas fue cuando lo enceraron en una de las bodegas más lejana de la aldea.

Estoico se volvió loco de la desesperación, puso a todo el pueblo a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a su adorado hijo y no paro desde el crepúsculo hasta el anochecer del día siguiente, encontrándolo hecho ovillo junto a un par de redes que evitaron muriera de hipotermia, pero con mucha fiebre debido a un resfriado bastante fuerte.

Como todo padre demando de forma casi bestial que le dijeran quien había cometido tal atrocidad, nadie dijo nada e Hiccup tampoco los denuncio, al menos no con su sobreprotector padre, pero a él, a Bocón si se lo dijo y el vikingo herrero se encargo de recalcarles de la forma más fehaciente posible a esa panda de muchachitos insolentes que si llegaban a tocar otra vez un solo cabello pelirrojo de esa linda cabecita no vivirían para contarlo.

A partir de ahí y con apenas seis años cumplidos lo convirtió en su ayudante para mantenerlo vigilado, no quería otro susto como ese, su alma jamás descansaría en el Valhala si a Hiccup le llega a pasar algo, no solo porque él chico le inspiraba ternura y mucho cariño, sino porque era el único hijo de su amor platónico.

Desde niños siempre admiro a Estoico el Vasto, su gran fortaleza y decisión para cualquier proyecto que emprendiera, el gran orgullo con que su padre lo miraba y presumía.

—Hola, soy Estoico.

Esa simple presentación fue como tocar el Nirvana y cuando le estrecho la mano supo que jamás se apartaría de su lado.

Nadie sabía la verdadera razón por la cual le faltaba una pierna y un brazo, bueno, más bien solo el responsable de aquella desgracia, porque a los muchachos y cualquier otro de la aldea solo debía conformarse con cuentos inventados al momento.

Estoico se había arrodillado frente al catre suplicando su perdón, fue su descuido y fanfarronería lo que los coloco en aquella situación rodeados de pesadillas susurrantes.

En un desesperado intento por mantenerlo a salvo Bocón había lanzado a su amigo a una cueva ocultándolo de los dragones para inmediatamente después salir gritando atrayéndolos hacia su persona. En esa época, completamente ingenuo y sin experiencia de la vida no logro comprender la razón de su proceder, entender porque prefería ser él quien muriera en lugar de permitir que Estoico recibiera daño alguno.

Para cuando despertó lo único que recordaba era la voz de Estoico llamándolo a lo lejos con tanta angustia que casi podía jurar que lloraba.

Bocón se mantuvo toda su adolescencia y el principio de su madurez a la sombra de Estoico sin que esto representara para él un inconveniente porque cualquier cosa era aceptable si conseguía ser alguien cercano, indispensable para el hijo del jefe; y Thor sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el estatus, cuestión que en algún momento pensó era el verdadero interés de la guerrera Astrid, aun lo pensaba y desconfiaba de aquella rubia que solo serbia para romper huesos, tan diferente al dulce y sensible Hiccup.

Hiccup era excelente en la cocina, sus platillos eran delicias que los mismos dioses envidiarían, sus manos podían forjar desde una deslumbrante espada hasta crear una genialidad nunca pensada como era completar la cola de un Dragón mutilado. Sus ojos veían más allá del cielo remontando las nubes y elevándolo hasta las estrellas. Y sus dibujos, sus dibujos hablaban de la belleza del mundo que se abría para él, delicias que para vikingos toscos pasaban desapercibidas. No, Hiccup no merecía a una muchacha tosca que no valoraba para nada todas esas cualidades, él merecía un ser que pudiera regalar una caricia antes que un puñetazo. Alguien que lo acompañara e impulsara sus sueños y esa no era Astrid, no señor, la chica podía ser bonita pero era tan cerrada como todos los miembros de aquella aldea y aun más competitiva.

Pero volviendo a Estoico, el día en que con rostro sonriente y entusiasmo inigualable le conto que le había propuesto matrimonio a la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo a él se le rompió el corazón, es mas ¡no sabía que tenía uno! Pasado el shock inicial sonrió felicitándolo, recordándose que lo que anhelaba era no solo estúpido, sino inmundo y aberrante.

Desde la primera fila ánimo a su "amigo" deseándole siempre lo mejor y dejando salir la primera y única lagrima de toda su vida al comprender que su cariño jamás seria correspondido ni de la misma forma ni con la misma intensidad.

La felicidad de Estoico duro poco, pronto quedo solo a cargo de un niño al que no sabía cuidar y que a cada año le desesperaba saber no era lo que él tanto había anhelado. Todo signo de jovialidad se esfumo con ese anhelado sueño, amaba a su hijo pero no sentía por él ese gran orgullo que percibió en su padre, lo que era peor, de solo observar aquella delicada figurita que con sonrisa inocente le llamaba padre Estoico no podía evitar fruncir el seño temblando ante el hecho de que sus rudas y enormes manos pudieran hacerle daño a tan frágil criatura. Hiccup era como pequeño gorrión en medio de un nido de buitres.

—¿Porque Thor no me dio un hijo fuerte? Este pequeño llorón es… no es lo que esperaba… no es que no lo quiera, pero… —Se lamentaba Estoico para luego dejarse caer sobre el primer mueble completamente superado por la situación.

Fue ahí cuando Bocón regreso a su vida, volvía a ser el más cercano ahora no solo de Estoico sino de su pequeño vástago, no importaba si no era su hijo, con que llevara la sangre de aquel gran guerrero era razón suficiente para amarlo como propio, para protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Y se esforzó, dio todo de sí para que Hiccup no se sintiera tan miserable en aquel mundo que no comprendía su maravilloso intelecto. He hizo lo imposible para que entre padre e hijo llegaran a comprenderse porque ante todo estaba la felicidad de Estoico y lo que más anhelaba Bocón era verlo sonreír tan sinceramente como antes, tener el placer de contemplar aquella mueca que para él resplandecía como el mismo sol.

Y entonces el rayo de esperanza que tanto ansió llego en forma de dragón, en forma de un Furia Nocturna. Estoico volvió a sonreír, a pasear libremente por la aldea con aquella jovialidad que tanto tiempo estuvo ausente mientras observaba el cielo buscando una mancha negra de velocidad inverosímil atravesar la bóveda celeste.

—¿Hablaste con Hiccup? —Pregunto Estoico de forma imprevista logrando que el herrero diera un tímido salto debido a la sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que nunca noto al jefe vikingo.

Bocón asintió.

—¿Y bien?

—No está de acuerdo pero creo que lo entiende.

Estoico dio un suspiro profundo tomando asiento en la primera piedra que le pareció lo bastante cómoda, odiaba tener que recurrir a su amigo para poder saber el verdadero sentir de su hijo pero las cosas se habían dado si y él tenía la culpa.

Siempre estaba al pendiente de Hiccup, hasta cuando no estaba con él, pero en ocasiones aun teniendo en sus manos la oportunidad de protegerlo había hecho de tripas y corazón para dejar que su hijo aprendiera a defenderse solo.

Pero luego de verlo ponerse a llorar como niña le entraba un coraje incontenible contra Hiccup por ser… pues Hiccup, contra sí mismo porque siendo su padre no lograba hacer que el niño fuera más aguerrido, mas… mas como él, contra quien lo agredió por aprovecharse de un ser tan lindo, y esa misma furia no lo deja reaccionar adecuadamente. En las veces que le toco presenciar esos hechos espero a que los agresores se marcharan, no pensaba sobajarse a entrometerse en pleitos de niños y entonces todo se iba al caño, con sus mastodónticas manos tomaba el cuerpecito del niño que tembloroso buscaba con los bracitos extendidos su protección recibiendo en cambio el primero de muchos gritos de frustración mientras lo zangoloteaba. Obviamente el infante lloraba más fuerte y él se desesperaba más.

Entonces solo Bocón tenía el valor suficiente para a cercársele y con palabras dóciles lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente para quitarle al niño aun sollozante.

Estoico daba media vuelta dejando a su hijo ser consolado por su mejor amigo. Muchas veces se pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado de no haber estado Bocón cerca? Le debía mucho, tanto que jamás lograría pagarle, ni con la vida saldaría la deuda, primero lo había salvado de ser mutilado perdiendo él dos extremidades en su lugar, luego a superar su pérdida haciéndole ver que aun tenía un hijo por el cual vivir, y más tarde apoyando a Hiccup cuando hasta él lo abandono.

Ese hombre era alguien importante en su vida.

—Creo que nunca te agradecí. —Estoico levanto sus ojos castaños en dirección al otro hombre.

—¿El qué? —Bocón nunca vio venir aquella frase, cuanto menos la contestación.

—El mantenerte cerca, amar a Hiccup y apoyarlo todo este tiempo. El ser mi mejor amigo a pesar de todos mis defectos y errores.

Bocón sonrió feliz, eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacían latir su corazón de forma dolorosa porque sabía perfectamente que Estoico lo decía sinceramente de corazón. "Su mejor amigo" siempre eso, solo eso.

—Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Estoico parpadeo un poco, casi podía jurar que vio dibujarse una gran tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, pero debió ser su imaginación porque ahora el herrero le sonreía como siempre dando media vuelta para continuar su camino.

Continuara….

Una vez más mil disculpas por mi arrebato y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Mi silencio en el cielo

El Capítulo 5, es tan, pero tan desesperante, saben tengo un serio problema para darle lógica a mis ideas, y los capítulos se extienden en las hojas pero al publicarlas las veo tan pequeñas…

Quiero un programa de dictado. Todo sería más fácil así…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capítulo 5 Mi silencio en el cielo.**

Hiccup sintió la fuerza de la gravedad tirando de él hacia abajo pero no le importo muy por el contrario, cerro los parpados permitiéndose disfrutar de la libertad que la caída le proporcionaba. Un suave toque le hizo girar sobre su propio eje y no logro reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Durante sus vuelos casi nunca hablaban, a menos que estuvieran practicando una nueva acrobacia y hasta entonces las palabras eran mínimas, ellos se complementaban tan bien que el cuerpo de Hiccup reaccionaba de forma natural a los movimientos de Chimuelo, como si jinete y dragón fueran uno solo.

Con maestría volvió a la silla de montar antes que las alas del Furia Nocturna se extendieran en toda su gloria lanzándolo de regreso a los cielos. Chimuelo escucho la leve exhalación de placer del joven y comprendió de inmediato su anhelo comenzando a elevarse más allá de las nubes.

—El entrenamiento comenzó hace dos horas, ¿en dónde, por los poderos rayos de Thor te habías metido? —Grito Bocón de verlo aparecer.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde. —Intento parecer arrepentido colocando aquellos ojos de cordero degollado que sabía Bocón no resistía y casi vio la salida de aquella regañina de no ser por…

—¡Un poco tarde! Mejor no hubieras venido. —Comento Patán soez arruinando el momento.

Bocón dio un suspiro resignado antes de mandar a Hiccup a hacer calentamiento y levantamiento de hacha. Por lo regular seria LANZAMIENTO de hacha, pero el castaño apenas si podía sostenerla en sus manos, cuestión nada fuera de lo normal.

Hiccup siendo Hiccup por supuesto salió con la grandiosa idea de crear un arma un poco más pequeña que pudiera ser lanzada con mayor puntería y menor esfuerzo pero siendo igual de mortífera, y Bocón por lo regular siendo Bocón habría aceptado feliz de ver el resultado de aquella idea, pero no hoy, no cuando Estoico confiaba en él.

Hiccup miro desanimado a sus compañeros, todos sujetaban sin problemas las armas y él…

—Si sostienes el hacha por la mitad del mango y con la otra mano desde la base, te dará mayor rango de maniobra y la sentirás un poco más ligera. —Aconsejo Astrid.

—Pierdes tu tiempo Astrid, no importa que tantos consejos le des Hiccup es Hiccup. —Patán moría de la risa ante el rostro todo rojo y avergonzado del mencionado antes de gritar como loco y salir corriendo en dirección al primer cubo de agua que encontró para apagar el fuego de su trasero.

Chimuelo rio divertido, nadie se metía con su jinete y salía ileso si ÉL estaba presente. Hiccup lo miro agradecido y sonrió ante la mueca orgullosa que su dragón tenia. Si tan solo fueran iguales. Si pudieran estar más cerca. ¿Cómo sería mirar esa misma mueca orgullosa en un rostro viril de rasgos finos y elegantes? ¿Serian así de cercanos a pesar de ser Hiccup?¿Qué se sentiría ser protegido de aquella manera por un joven agraciado y….

—¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensando! —Se escandalizo llevando sus manos a la cabeza y tirando de sus sedosos cabellos castaños.

—Eso mismo pregunto yo. —Bocón le dio un leve golpe en la sien. —Dale siete vueltas al campo a ver si con eso despiertas.

—¡Eh! Eso es imposible... yo no… —Intento protestar el castaño. Un suave ronroneo a su espalda le hizo sonreír al darse vuelta y ver al reptil negro muy dispuesto a acompañarlo. El hijo de jefe asintió un segundo antes de comenzar a correr —Entonces… una carrera. —Grito feliz siendo perseguido por su dragón que protestaba por la ventaja que el joven tomaba siempre.

—Desde mañana Chimuelo también entrena. —Susurro entusiasmado el herrero cuando vio que Hiccup ya iba por la mitad del campo sin mostrar ningún signo de hastió o cansancio, todo un logro cuando de ese muchacho se trataba.

Quizás era una estupidez pero valía la pena intentarlo si con ello conseguía que Hiccup asistiera y realizara más a gusto el entrenamiento. Después de todo el chico había dicho que era como la esposa de su padre y eso lo convertiría en su mamá. Una madre algo brusca, con malos hábitos y ciertamente falta de belleza e instinto maternal, pero lo amaba sinceramente y eso debía contar.

Hiccup casi brinco al techo de felicidad cuando Bocón le comunico lo que había decidido, el chico corrió a colgarse del cuello de Chimuelo con total alegría.

—Gracias Bocón. —Y nuevamente el corazón del rudo vikingo se derretía cual mantequilla en el horno.

[…]

Estoico observo de pies a cabeza a su hijo, con creciente interés, ¿Cuánto tardaría para ver el resultado del entrenamiento? Esperaba que no mucho.

Las finas piernitas de su hijo se alzaban en puntillas lo más que podían para tomar un frasco en lo alto de la repitsa y cuando por fin se daba por vencido ahí estaba el demonio cargándolo para que tomar aquello que requería.

—Gracias amigo.

Al parecer Hiccup estaba de excelente humor porque tarareaba una canción que le traía muchos recuerdos, su mujer solía cantarla cuando cocinaba igual que lo hacia su hijo, movía el estofado antes de con una cuchara comprobar el sabor y detenerse a meditar si podía agregar alguna otra cosa. El torso delgado hacia juego con aquellos brazos frágiles pero hábiles y las caderas ligeramente un poco más anchas de lo normal le hacían pensar que quizá si le ponía un delantal… ¡Maldición! No, Hiccup era un hombre y cuando creciera sería tan grueso y poderoso como él, tal vez ligeramente más bajito pero todo un vikingo a final de cuentas.

—… Chimuelo.

Estoico meneo la cabeza intentando comprender que le había dicho su hijo no logrando captar más que el final de la oración y ver esa sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro de joven.

—Me alegro.

Fue la respuesta que dio, nada que hiciera feliz a su muchachito podía ser tan malo, además no admitiría que se había perdido en sus recuerdos pensando en lo parecido que era Hiccup a su madre en el físico porque esa dedicación por crear un mangar era única de él, además de aquella aura completamente armónica que segregaba a su alrededor; si Hiccup hubiera sido una chica estaba seguro que tendría a más de la mitad de Berk, la parte masculina, despellejándose por su mano, pero al final tendrían que vérselas con el Furia Nocturna y sin duda llevaban las de perder.

Estoico ladeo la cabeza confundido, ¿Por qué había considerado al dragón como un problema para el emparejamiento de Hiccup? El demonio ciertamente era muy cercano y protector con su hijo pero no tenia motivo para interponerse entre personas que se acercaran al muchacho con buena intensión.

—Chimuelo espera, no… no jajaja—Se carcajeaba Hiccup levantando los brazos para colocar fuera del alcance del Furia Nocturna un trozo de pan untando con mermelada, sintiendo como sus costados eran atacado provocándole cosquillas. —Está bien, está bien te daré la mitad.

Estoico por un momento palideció. Debía ser un maldito degenerado, o estar perdiendo la razón porque en algún instante su mente le jugó una mala pasada, tan así que casi podía verse a sí mismo junto a su esposa realizando ese mismo juego, ella siempre terminaba cediendo y él aprovechaba para robarle un beso cariñoso a la mujer de su vida.

En este caso no fue un beso, pero Hiccup se había abrazado cariñosamente al dragón mientras el Furia Nocturna con ojos cerrados ronroneaba feliz disfrutando del contacto.

—Hiccup. —Gimió con el corazón en un puño. Era él el miserable mal pensado que veía cosas donde no había más que una profunda y sincera amistad, y a pesar de tratar de convencerse demencialmente de eso todo su ser gritaba que ahí estaba pasando algo más.

Su hijo se volvió hacia a él sin dejar de sonreír ni soltar al dragón mientras sus ojos preguntaban ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. — Soltó no muy seguro de su respuesta, estaba enloqueciendo.

Hiccup gritaba entusiasmado ante la nueva acrobacia que habían creado. Chimuelo también festejaba, ni cuando tenía su cola completa y maniobraba sin el peso del muchacho en su lomo lograba realizar tan extraordinarias piruetas, tampoco disfrutaba tanto esa actividad que para él era ordinaria, no como lo hacía ahora con ese chiquillo aferrado a él que convertía su rutina de remontar el cielo en una nueva aventura a cada despegue.

Hacia cosa de días ambos habían acordado que practicarían de noche, después de todo el Furia Nocturna era un dragón que se distinguía por su camuflaje en la oscuridad. Al principio fue difícil, la vista del jinete tardo lo suyo en adaptarse a las deformadas o recortadas formas que adquirían los objetos entre las sombras pero, una vez habiendo superado ese pequeño detalle pareciera ser que pertenecieran a la perpetua penumbra del negro cielo.

—Eso estuvo increíble. —Suspiro Hiccup con deleite mientras se recostaba del todo sobre el dragón permitiéndole que planeara a su antojo, amaba esa cercanía tan íntima que le permitía escuchar con claridad la respiración de Chimuelo, el palpitar de su corazón que al parecer latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

El gruñido del Furia Nocturna lo puso en alerta observando con asombro como de la nada comenzaba a formase un huracán ártico sobre las hasta entonces calmadas aguas del mar. Hiccup rápidamente calculo trayectoria y distancias.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, esa cosa golpeara Berk en menos de una hora!

Y Chimuelo no necesito escuchar mas para saber que debían regresar a la aldea lo más rápido posible.

Apenas tocar tierra sonó la alarma, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y varios vikingos salían de sus casas aterrados más que disgustados por la interrupción de su sueño.

Estoico miro a su hijo esperando por una buena explicación y ¿Por qué estaba vestido? ¿En donde había estado sin comunicárselo a él? No será que… De inmediato su vista viro hacia el dragón ébano topándose con que efectivamente este tenía puesto la silla de montar.

—Escúchenme una Nube en Coma está acercando, debemos tomar lo más esencial y refugiarnos.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto uno de los tantos miembros de la tribu.

—Porque él estaba volando cuando lo vio. —Estoico casi escupió cada palabra e Hiccup sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero, la discusión por sus pequeñas huidas noctámbulas vendría después. —No hay tiempo que perder, tomen solo lo que puedan cargar y diríjanse hacia las cuevas de la parte norte del peñasco, si la Nube en Coma viene asía nosotros golpeara esta parte y pasar de largo, estaremos salvo de ese lado de la isla.

Todos sin excepción alguna entraron presurosos a sus casas para tomar alimento, ropa y mantas. En menos de media hora ya avanzaban hacia la pequeña agrupación de cavernas que los resguardaría, pero a pesar de su rapidez el viento ya se dejaba sentir como cuchillas frías y filosas que laceraban la piel, y a menos de unos cuantos metros ya se veía la amenaza natural que con imponente e implacable paso se aproximaba con rapidez.

—Hana. —Grito una de las mujeres. —¿Alguien ha visto a Hana?

Muchos rumores se escucharon, todos negando. Estoico miro a la desesperada madre antes de ordenar que permaneciera con los demás, que él iría a buscarla.

—Iré yo papa.

—Pero Hiccup.

—Chimuelo y yo somos más rápidos, regresaremos con la niña antes de que te des cuenta.

—Pero…

—Sabes que a pie no lo logras, déjame ir…

—Déjenos ir, nosotros lo acompañaremos y… —Astrid y los demás se habían colocado detrás de Hiccup para apoyar su idea.

—No, lo siento chicos pero ustedes no están acostumbrados a volar de noche, todo es tan engañoso y será más arriesgado si vamos en grupo, iré solo. —Negó de inmediato el jinete del Furia Nocturna

Estoico asintió, él como experto navegante entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería. —Está bien, ve. —Autorizo de mala gana.

Mas tardo en decir aquello en que el majestuoso animal ya volaba a toda velocidad de regreso a la aldea.

Hiccup llego en menos de cinco minutos y si no recordaba mal aquella mujer vivía cerca del muelle así que asía ahí se dirigió.

El viento se había vuelto una nube espesa que le impedía ver más allá de sus narices, Chimuelo rugió fuerte como anunciando su presencia e Hiccup siguió su ejemplo gritando el nombre de la niña. Registraron una o dos casas ya no llamaban, no valía la pena el aullar de la tempestad glacial aplacaba sus voces y les mermaba fuerzas.

La débil voz le llego a Hiccup quien con rapidez escudriño a su alrededor, la figura de una niña a ras del suelo intentando arrastrarse en su dirección le cógelo la sangre, él mismo estaría pecho tierra evitando ser arrastrado de no ser por Chimuelo que lo resguardaba de la intemperie con su propio cuerpo lo mejor que podía.

Con un movimiento rápido y audaz logro asir a la pequeña y jalarla hasta donde estaba para de un salto montar al dragón apretándose cuanto podía contra el cuerpo del animal negro.

Las corrientes de aire comenzaron a arrastrarlos sin permitirles salir del vórtice o levarse más de dos metros antes de ser regresados al suelo. La aleta sintética de la cola del dragón no resistiría mucho tiempo, además de que el metal al congelarse no les permitiría maniobrar.

Hiccup cerró los ojos concentrándose, no debía perder la calma y comportarse como… pues como el vikingo que era.

—Solo necesitamos algo que detenga o aminore el viento lo suficiente para que Chimuelo pueda despegar. —dijo en voz baja escudriñando todo a su alrededor. Y entonces sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquel pedestal de madera sobre el cual reposaba el enorme plato de acero que serbia anteriormente de antorchas gigantes para iluminar el cielo en cada ataque de dragones. Y la idea le llego de golpe.

—Chimuelo vamos a salir, eso seguro, pero solo tendremos una oportunidad a sique si algo llegara a salir mal quiero que lleves a la aniña con su mamá.

El dragón meno la cabeza ¿Por qué debería ser Hiccup a quien le ocurriera algo, porque no a él o a…?

—Promételo.

El demonio negro negó rotundamente.

—Promételo Chimuelo. —Su amigo ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos e Hiccup supo que no lograría hacer que aceptara su petición.

—Derribaremos ese pedestal, el pilar de madera y el plato de acero nos darán la protección suficiente apara que podamos despegar así que…

El Furia Nocturna ronroneo temeroso no tanto por él sino por su jinete y aun así estaba listo para acatar las instrucciones del castaño.

El pilar fue derribado con un solo proyectil azul y todo lo demás pasó tan rápido y lento a la vez. Chimuelo levanto el vuelo, la idea de Hiccup había dado resultado, una vez en el aire ya era más fácil maniobrar entre las corrientes aunque no por eso estaban cerca de estar a salvo.

Cada ráfaga de viento los golpeaba con mayor violencia entumiendo el cuerpo del jinete y del dragón, amenazando con congelarle las membranosas alas.

—Aguanta un poco, solo un poco más.

De un segundo para otro las cosas empeoraron, el hielo en las alas del réptil ya no le permitían mantenerse en el aire, además de que estaba cansado debido a todo el ejercicio realizado antes de toparse por casualidad con aquella desgracia.

Cual avión de papel el grandioso Furia Nocturna fue zangoloteado y lanzado con increíble fuerza hacia el bosque.

Chimuelo solo gruño de dolor, el golpe aunque fuerte no era ni remotamente la mitad de lo él esperaba. Se coloco en pie completamente aterrorizado, el árbol contra el cual se estrello estaba roto por la mitad. Con gruñidos lastimeros y desesperados intento llamar a su jinete.

El llanto de la niña atrajo su atención.

—Me lanzo lejos de ustedes antes de golpearnos contra el árbol. — Gimoteaba ella intentando hacer reaccionar a un Hiccup inconsciente y Chimuelo supo que el cuerpo de su jinete fue la razón por la cual no sintió tan fuerte la colisión.

Sin Hiccup no lograría volar, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de moverlo, veía sangre pero no sabía de dónde provenía, además la chiquilla no podría avanzar sola por el bosque que aunque los protegía un poco de la tormenta no evitaría que la arrastrara si se separaba aunque solo fuera por un segundo de ellos.

"_Si algo llegara a salir mal quiero que lleves a la aniña con su mamá, promételo_"

La voz de Hiccup resonaba en sus oídos. Debía tomar una decían rápido o los tres morían ahí.

Continuara…

ToothlessHaddock: Pues aquí tienes a un aliado dispuesto a levantar pancartas en proa esta pareja.

Eye'sMoon: todo estuvo bien, menos ese "asquerosamente" no lo dices por lo pervertido de la idea ¿o sí?

Maya-0196: Vale solo por esta vez acepto el 3x1 para la otra espero uno por cada cap, y no, no importa que tan largo sea, my lady yo encantadísimo en leer cualquier cosa que guste contarme.

Eso va para todos mis lectores, si en lugar de dejar un comentario desean relatarme cómo les va en sus vidas, aquí tienen un amigo todo oídos.

Y bien mi **querida hana-kitzu, **estuve esperado por tu comentario el cual no llego, pero en fin la vida continua, claro que lo pongo aquí para que veas que si se te extraña.

**Atte: Ciel Phantomhive**

Posdata: Lamento no dar contestación a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios pero el tiempo que tengo para publicar es corto y creo que prefieren que lo aproveche tecleando la continuación ¿no es así?


	7. Unidos por Siempre

Maravilloso. No saben el gusto que me da que les haya gustado mi grandioso nudo emotivo y aquí la una de las partes álgidas de este escrito, a partir de aquí creo que avanzara más rápido la historia y tendrá más trama, no sé si ya la tenía, espero no haberlos aburrido con los preliminares.

**Atte: Ciel Phantomhive**

**Capitulo 6 Unidos por Siempre. **

Estoico casi quería gritar, berrear. Esa era la parte más difícil de ser líder, velar por el bien del pueblo anteponiendo el propio.

Hiccup ya tardaba demasiado y estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo él mismo; ¿en que estaba pensando cuando lo envió solo? El jefe vikingo casi dio un brinco en su lugar cuando el demonio negro entro a la cueva llevando entre sus fusases a la niña completamente entumida.

Con total la angustia en el corazón llamo a su vástago. El dragón ébano se desplomo gimiendo debido al dolor que le causaba el movimiento de cada musculo debido al frio que se colaba por cada rasguño hecho en su grandiosa piel y aun así logro dar media vuelta con la firme intención de volver a salir.

—No, no puedes volver a fuera— decía Astrid intentando detener al Furia Nocturna que en respuesta pelaba los dientes.

Varios vikingos se unieron a la causa evitando que el heroico animal saliera a la intemperie.

Estoico jadeo al comprender lo que sucedía, su hijo estaba allá afuera en medio de la tormenta completamente solo y sin abrigo y el reptil negro deseaba regresar a buscarlo. Sin consideraciones aparto a varios de los aldeanos que rodeaban al dragón intentando llegar a demonio sin embargo antes de darle alcance los Dioses decidieron que nadie saldría de aquella cueva, el aterrador aullido del viento embravecido recorrió la caverna para un segundo después escuchar y ver como una enorme roca sellaba la entrada.

Chimuelo bramó desgarradoramente, peor que si lo hubieran herido, lanzándose vertiginosamente contra la piedra que le impedía el paso en un intento inútil de moverla para salir. Viendo que no resultaría decidió probar con sus garras, los ruidos casi sollozantes del animal conmovieron el corazón de quien lo miraba, sangre comenzaba a manchar la roca porque en su desesperación se estaba arrancando las garras, pedazos de uñas adornaban la peña que lo aprisionaba.

—¡Que alguien lo detenga! —Grito la rubia vikinga llorando ante el espectáculo que presenciaba.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Estoico reacciono, se trago todo su dolor de padre y asumió de nuevo su papel líder. Como jefe siempre había sacrificios y medidas difíciles.

—Patán, ordénale a Diente Pua que noquee a Chimuelo.

El sobrino no cupo en su asombro, si así eso jamás daría con Hiccup porque el dragón negro era el único que sabía la ubicación de su primo.

—¡¿Que no escuchaste?! —Vocifero fuera de sí Estoico y sin más el joven obedeció.

Bocón miro el rostro de su amigo, quiso frenarlo, decirle que aun había esperanza. Su única mano completa se levanto en su dirección y fue cuando noto esa traicionera lágrima ser de inmediato escondida por el pelirrojo, entonces sin decir nada tomo con delicadeza la mano de su mejor amigo y sufrió con él en silencio.

La tribu no podría continuar si faltaban esos dos, y si ya había perdido a Hiccup no se daría el lujo de dejar morir al Furia Nocturna. Seguramente su hijo pensó lo mismo, por eso había mandado a Chimuelo de regreso, ellos eran el sol que el pueblo de Berk usaba de guía.

Estoico casi sintió una daga atravesándole el corazón cuando escucho el grito de la bestia negra intentando defenderse a pesar de sus heridas, y luego casi murió de un golpe de gracia con el último rugido adolorido de animal antes de caer inconsciente.

Su mundo acaba de terminarse, acababa de perder su única razón de vivir.

Había pasado quizá un poco más de un día cuando lograron retirar el bloqueo; la tormenta para entonces se desvaneció con si nunca hubiera existido y sin embargo, la destrucción que dejo a su paso atestiguaban lo contrario.

El Furia Nocturna apenas ver el paso libre rompió las sogas que lo apresaban y salió a todo correr cual si demorar un solo segundo le fuera a costar la vida. Estoico no perdió tiempo, abandono todo deber para salir tras el animal que como poseso se adentro en la espesura del bosque.

Chimuelo sentía el hielo escocerle las heridas de sus patas, ahí en donde ya no tenía garras porque el mismo se las arranco al intentar salir, pero eso no importaba ahora, corría, corría como nunca lo hizo extrañando por primera vez desde que conoció a Hiccup su habilidad para volar, solo disminuía su marcha para olisquear el aire y no perder el rastro de su propio olor, siguiendo el mismo sendero por el cual llego a la cueva.

Al principio pensó que fue buena idea, dejar en un resguardo improvisado a su humano llevando a la niña y volver con ayuda, nunca imagino que terminaría encerrado en aquella caverna dejando a su suerte a Hiccup, fue una mala decisión, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Cargarlo no era una opción viable, los humanos son seres frágiles y su jinete aún más, demasiado para su gusto, y no deseaba que por su apuro terminara con una herida mayor o incluso muerto antes de llegar donde los demás. Pero ahora, pesaba que quizá si debió de haberse arriesgado porque de esa forma por lo menos hubiera estado presente cuando la última exhalación de vida fue dada. Su calor seria lo que percibiría aun en las frías garras de la muerte, pero no, se había equivocado y lo dejo para morir solo.

Un rato mas y al fin el aroma inconfundible aunque débil de su jinete le hizo avanzar a mayor velocidad, el refugio que él mismo levanto se convirtió sin querer en una fortaleza que le impedía ahora llegar hasta Hiccup.

Con un más de un gran y certero disparo alejo cuanto obstáculo obstruía su paso y sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando la cabellera castaña asomo levemente entre la nieve; con la delicadeza que solo era capaz de mostrar con aquella cría de humano lo jalo hasta sacarlo por completo de aquel manto blanco que amenazaba con alejarlo de su lado. Para entonces Estoico con mucha dificultad le había dado alcance.

Chimuelo ronroneaba suplicante golpeando con su hocico el rostro azul del castaño.

Estoico observo la escena unos pasos atrás intentando auto convencerse que se trataba de un mal sueño, su hijo no podía estar…

Una lagrima descendió por la escamosa y negra superficie que era el rostro de Chimuelo, Estoico lo acompaño en su dolor sorprendiéndose de ver que los dragones también podían llorar.

—Nos ha dejado. —Susurro completamente devastado el vikingo no queriendo demostrar todo su dolor y fallando miserablemente.

Para el Furia Nocturna esas palabras eran irreales, meneo la cabeza con decisión y lanzo al vikingo lejos del cuerpo de su jinete, no lo perdería, no pensaba dejarlo ir aun si eso significaba romper reglas milenarias y sagradas.

Estoico no supo reaccionar a tal arrebato, el Dragón se había colocado sobre el cuerpo de su hijo al tiempo en que deja que sus colmillos sobresalieran amenazadoramente sobre los demás dientes, sus pupilas se cerraron casi al grado de desvanecerse, su mirada claramente daba a entender la ira y la desesperación de su alma. El jefe vikingo se abalanzo contra el animal, no permitiría que el cuerpo de su hijo fuera mutilado por esa bestia.

Con un aletazo casi patético por la falta de fuerza y algo tambaleante logro alejar nuevamente al padre desafiándolo a intentar quitarle a Hiccup, no pensaba rendirse, lucharía contra cualquiera incluso contra la muerte misma.

Fue un instante de iluminación, las miradas de ambos seres chocaron y Estoico supo que el Furia Nocturna sufría igual o más que él, la única diferencia era que quizás el dragón aun tenía alguna alternativa, un milagro.

Las voces de varios hombres se dejaron escuchar, si pensaba darle una oportunidad al demonio de regresar a su hijo no podía permitirles que llegaran hasta ese punto.

—Te doy solo cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos. —Aseguro antes de retirarse aun dubitativo de su decisión.

Estoico paro a la muchedumbre que buscaba al dragón. Varios de ellos comenzaban a inquietarse debido a su negación por dejarles ver aunque solo fuera por un momento el cuerpo de Hiccup, y entonces como los vikingos que eran intentaron pasar de su autoridad por la fuerza incentivados por cierto anciano que nunca dejaba de entrometerse en los momento menos oportunos.

El golpe mando al suelo al primer hombre que se aventuró, Estoico los observaba con molestia asegurándoles que si deseaban pasar tendrían que derribarlo primero. Y nuevamente ese horripilante vejete metió cizaña entre los pobladores desatando un pandemónium en contra del feje vikingo.

Bocón jadeo ante la avalancha de puños que se ciñeron contra su amigo y no perdió tiempo en colocarse a su espalda para protegerlo en el segundo exacto en que un hacha amenazaba con encajarse en su columna.

Estoico miro de reojo a su amigo, siempre a su lado, siempre cubriendo su espalda.

Para ser solo dos contra la aldea completa estaban resistiendo bastante bien, pero eso no impediría que en la confusión los adolecentes amigos de su hijo intentaran infiltrarse. Astrid iba en primer lugar, seguida muy de cerca por los gemelos mientras Patán y Patapez cuidaban su retaguardia.

Una explosión azul muy conocida por todos derribo y lanzo a varios metros a todos los asistentes, de los que únicamente se pudo escuchar los quejidos de dolor.

Estoico meneo la cabeza intentado aminorar el aturdimiento, levantando la cabeza con tremenda ansiedad martillándole el cerebro y rezando a todas las deidades que conocía porque sea lo que sea que él dragan hizo diera buenos resultados.

A pesar de atolondrado que la explosión lo dejo sus piernas se movieron a trompicones entre la nieve ¿Había sido su imaginación o eso que acaba de escuchar era la voz de su hijo llamándolo? nuevamente elevaba plegarias porque así fuera.

Con paso tambaleante regreso al lugar en donde había dejado al Dragón negro y el cuerpo de su hijo.

Estoico cayó de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta gateando entre la nieve, el temblor de sus piernas le impedía sostenerse sobre ellas para llegar hasta donde Hiccup se mantenía sentado con el dragón negro sobre su regazo.

—Papá, papá ayúdame, Chimuelo no despierta. —Sollozo el castaño apegándose aún más al dragón acariciando cuanta escamosa piel obsidiana tenía a su alcance. —No me dejes Chimuelo, te juro que no te perdonare si te atreves a dejarme solo. No te atrevas a dejarme atrás o lo lamentaras reptil inútil. —Gimoteo desasosegado sin preocuparse de negar su dolor ante la posible pérdida.

—_Voy a seguirte y te golpeare cuando te encuentre, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente_. — Susurro Hiccup tan tenuemente que a pesar de haber sido dicho directamente contra una de las orejas negras era poco probable que el dueño de esta lo escuchara.

[…]

Hiccup dormía forzadamente, la curandera del pueblo le había recetado un té de hierbas para ello que el muchacho no quiso beber y que tuvo que ser suministrado por Estoico por la fuerza. El castaño llevaba casi dos días sin pegar los ojos por mantenerse pendiente de cualquier signo en el Furia Nocturna y eso estaba lentamente acabando con él.

Estoico había tratado de convencerlo en vano que el reptil negro solo dormía, aunque en realidad eso parecía. La temperatura corporal del demonio seguía siendo la misma, su respiración lenta y pausada no tenia contratiempos y hasta parecía estar soñando por uno que otro ronquido que despedía, en ese tiempo la criatura había recuperado sus garras y se notaba saludable pero Hiccup se negaba a dar por sentado su condición hasta no verlo abrir los ojos.

Tres días se sumaron a la cuenta y si no cambia pronto eso su hijo entraría en pánico rayando en locura, ahora se negaba hasta a comer alegando que cuando el Furia Nocturna despertara ambos disfrutarían de un banquete.

Hasta Astrid había dejado de ir a ver al hijo del jefe porque la ultima vez la había echado de ahí casi a gritos.

—No vengas a decirme que todo va a estar bien, tú no sabes nada. —Esas fueron sus hirientes palabras.

Bocón acerco un vaso de agua a las manos del Hiccup, sin palabras solo con señas le dio a entender que tomara un poco e hiciera beber otro tanto al dragón. El chico asintió complacido de que Bocón se ocupara de ambos. Y ese era el meollo del asunto, todos preguntaban por él, le regalaban cosas a él pero aparte de preguntar como seguía SU MASCOTA, nadie se preocupó por ayudar al dragón, solo Bocón y su padre.

Estoico se había presentado muy apenado por haberlo coaccionado a beber el té de hierbas y a modo de consuelo, nunca disculpa porque había sido por su bien, le entrego un ramillete de hierba dragona.

—Tienes que mantener limpias sus escamas, se recuperara más rápido si duerme a gusto.

Hiccup sonrió tristemente agradeciendo el obsequio, la nieve había acabado con toda la vegetación de la isla y a su padre seguro que le tomo más de un día dar con ese pequeño puño de plantas. A partir de ahí Estoico se había dedicado por las tardes a llevar pescado fresco para que Hiccup pudiera cortarlo en tiras y hacérselas tragar al reptil necroso. Al terminar le sobaba un buen rato el estomago para incentivar la digestión, de esa forma pasaron tres días mas.

La tarde del octavo día estando en la labor de masajearle después de la comida Hiccup noto un corte profundo, con dificultad y mucha delicadeza logro retirar la pata del dragón para mirar mejor la herida, su forma era alargada y parecía atravesar casi todo el costado derecho al animal.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —Jadeo desconcertado sintiendo que algo le quemaba el pecho. Con rapidez descubrió su torso topándose con que él tenía la misma cicatriz pero de lado opuesto ¿Por qué no la había notado antes?

Hiccup estaba entrando en pánico, ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué era esa herida? ¿Por qué ambos la tenían?

—_Fue un milagro._ —Se escuchó una voz sedosa y varonil. Firme e increíblemente melodioso era el timbre de quien le había casi murmurado aquella frase. —_No tienes por qué temer, siempre estaré a tu lado y voy a protegerte contrata todo._

Hiccup busco a quien pertenecía, no permitiría que se colaran a su casa y en especial al cuarto en donde descansaba Chimuelo de esa forma tan descarada.

—Sea quien sea muéstrese o me veré en la necesidad de…

Una risa encantadora inundo el lugar e Hiccup sintió algo cosquillearle el vientre haciéndolo sonrojar, esa voz se le antojaba tremendamente seductora y extrañamente conocida.

—_¿Que aras? Matarlo de ternura. Siempre he pensado que eres muy lindo cuando te enojas, haces moritos divertidos_.

Hiccup se quedó helado al darse cuenta que aquella voz no estaba entrando por sus oídos sino resonando directamente en su cabeza. Con lentitud dio media vuelta para toparse con que Chimuelo lo observa tiernamente desde su lugar.

—¿Fuiste tú quien hablo? —Pregunto el jinete, se estaba volviendo loco por solo tener en consideración aquella posibilidad.

Chimuelo inhalo profundo antes de levanta la cabeza azorado. _—¿De verdad me escuchaste?_

Ambos pares de ojos verdes se miraban sorprendidos sin saber que hacer o decir. Estaban escuchado los pensamientos uno del otro.

Continuara…

Hoy no tuve tiempo para contestar sus lindísimos comentarios, pero les aseguro que para el próximo cap me aplico un poco mas y respondo a los de este y el anterior.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_


	8. Como si fuéramos uno

Notas: las cursivas como en el cap anterior corresponden a los pensamientos de Chimuelo que solo Hiccup pude escuchar.

Creo que es importante aclarar que… estoy actualizando un tanto más seguido como agradecimiento a las lindas señoritas que se dan un tiempo para escribirme un comentario, My Ladys, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada que veo el contador aumentar.

Sin más les dejo aquí el capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 Como si fuéramos uno.**

—Esto es en exceso extraño. Y no estoy diciendo que lo extraño sea malo, sino, míranos a nosotros, somos un par baste peculiar, pero esto no es algo que…—el pequeño vikingo no cabía en su asombro, daba vueltas por la estancia mientras exclamaba.

—_Hiccup, tranquilízate_. —Dijo el dragón con aquel tono tan sensual que de solo escucharlo el mencionado enrojeció, una vez que el Furia Nocturna capto su atención levanto su ala invitándolo a refugiarse bajo su protección. El joven no lo pensó dos veces antes de acomodarse tranquilamente junto a él. —_No creo que sea malo que nosotros ahora podamos conversar de esta manera, en cierta forma si quieres encontrar algo espelúznate, creo que sería el hecho de que esta conversación parece ser tan natural como si siempre hubiera existido._

Hiccup asintió y al fin se relajo lo suficiente para intentar dormir, después de todo llevaba días sin hacerlo adecuadamente. Ambos dieron un suspiro de satisfacción al estar nuevamente juntos, sus cuerpos sin darse cuenta se habían estado extrañando al punto que ahora de solo tenerse cerca les producía un deleite innegablemente relajante que les permitió rendirse al sueño.

Como cada mañana Estoico traía el desayuno para el demonio y un poco de estofado para su hijo por si estaba despierto, el cual no tenía sazón y hasta se atrevía a decir que estaba completamente insípido. El detalle es lo que cuenta ¿no? Se dijo mentalmente para animarse a ofrecerle el plato al muchacho.

Entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, si Hiccup estaba dormitando junto al dragón su intención era cargarlo hasta su alcoba para que al menos descansara unas horas en su cama, porque el más mínimo ruido lo ponía en alerta y regresaba de inmediato junto a su amigo para no volver a conciliar el sueño en todo el día y parte de la noche.

El jefe vikingo contuvo un jadeo al no ver por ningún lado a Hiccup para luego sentir como se relajaba al notar que él dragón se encontraba recostado en una posición diferente y ahí entre sus enormes alas negras llegaba a asomar ligeramente un mecho castaño.

Estoico sonrió melancólico, era como un déjà vu, volvía a estar en ese campo de batalla, ahí en donde casi perdió a su hijo y ese animal se lo había regresado vivo, hoy la situación no era diferente, Hiccup casi los deja pero nuevamente su vida estaba a salvo gracias al Furia Nocturna.

No se atrevió a importunarlos, ambos parecían tan cansados y dormían tan apaciblemente que el padre dio media vuelta y salió de ahí esperando verlos a ambos mejor por la tarde.

Hiccup dio un suspiro gustoso, hacia mucho que no dormía tanto y tan bien. Estiro su cuerpo cual gato mimado regresando a su posición anterior, desde su lugar podía escuchar el bombeo del corazón, suave y cadencioso de su dragón.

—_Buenos días dormilón_.—Saludo en su mente el Furia Nocturna sin levantar la cabeza y con los parpados cerrados seguro de que fue escuchado, sintiendo los movimientos del muchacho entre sus alas.

—Buenos días bella durmiente. —Respondió el saludo. Apreciando en su pecho un cálido sentimiento que le inundaba por completo, la voz de su amigo le producía una alegría inexplicable y una fuerza vital que le recorría al completo.

—_¿Y a qué se debe tan cariñoso mote?_—Dijo abriendo un ojo juguetonamente el reptil.

—Ocho días sin abrir los ojos, es todo un reto ¿y dices que el dormilón soy yo? —Contraataco verbalmente pero bajando la cabeza para acodarla en el pecho negro del animal disfrutando en lo posible de aquel privilegiado lugar.

—_Bueno, yo estaba herido y…_

—Eso me recuerda, ¿qué es esta marca en tu pecho? —Sus finos dedos rozando con delicadeza la cicatriz. —¿Por qué hay una idéntica en el mío?

—_Hiccup yo_…

Estoico entro lleno de felicidad al escuchar a su hijo hablando, al corriente que eso solo podía deberse a que el Dragón había despertado y así era. De solo verlo consiente un gran temor se alejo de su conciencia. Con gratitud inconmensurable acaricio la cabeza del lagarto negro inclinándose levemente en gesto de reconocimiento y deuda.

—Una vez más te debo la vida de mi hijo. —Susurro bajito sintiendo las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, un gesto completamente atípico en el jefe de Berk pero que demostraba el verdadero valor de su gratitud. —Nunca podre pagarte lo que has hecho por él.

En contestación recibió un suave gruñido, nuevamente se miraban comprensivamente como hacía días en el bosque.

Pero aquella muestra de afecto se desvaneció cuando el joven Haddock III carraspeo con la garganta algo molesto de estar siendo ignorado y aun tanto celoso de que su padre le estuviera robando la atención de SU DRAGON. Ellos nunca, pero nunca se habían terminado de llevar bien del todo, era raro que ahora de la noche a la mañana tuvieran tanta compenetración, además Chimuelo era SU dragón, y…

—_¿Celoso?_—Menciono el Demonio negro levantando sus cejas bastante divertido por la actitud del chico, haciéndolo feliz ver que quizá sus sentimientos ahora que podían ser expresados también serian correspondidos.

—¿Yo celoso? que más quisieras. —Reclamo molesto poniéndose en pie. —Yo nunca, jamás te celaría a ti lagartija con alas, sería como…

Y ahí quedo su rabieta, su padre lo observaba con un gesto extraño en la cara, su mandíbula subía y bajaba como si tuviera que comprobar la elasticidad de esta, ¿estaba reclamándole a él o al dragón? Pero ¿Por qué lo dudaba? Por supuesto que le estaba reclamando al dragón.

—Este… papá yo…

—¿Que está pasando? —Estoico jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a una extravagancia cuando Hiccup ya le tenía otra a la vuelta.

Nuevamente estaban sentados uno frente al otro mientras en la cabecera de la mesa Chimuelo los observaba tranquilamente esperando a ver quien hablaría primero. El jinete dio un resoplido molesto, como explicaría la situación si estaba tan o más confundido que su padre.

—_Dile que todo va a estar bien._

Hiccup observo al Dragón necroso y sin más repitió las palabras no muy convencido.

Estoico no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía frente a él, si no fuera porque era estúpido diría que esos dos se leían la mente.

—Esto no va a funcionar. —Suspiro nuevamente Hiccup. —Primero tengo que saber que fue lo que paso, no recuerdo nada después del colosal golpe.

El dragón gruño recordando lo sucedido y comenzando a contarle su decisión de salvar a la niña, de pedir ayuda y el encierro que casi lo vuelve loco de la desesperación, su llegada tarde y como encontró su cuerpo frio.

El padre solo miraba lo que parecía ser una lucha de miradas esmeraldas entre el Furia Nocturna e Hiccup, los movimientos de la cabeza del reptil cuando al parecer sentía alguna incomodidad o no sabía cómo explicar las cosas, bueno eso en caso de que su suposición de la telepatía fuera cierta.

—¿Entonces cómo es que yo?—Jadeo Hiccup ante el descubrimiento de que prácticamente había resucitado.

Estoico no lo podía creer, de verdad estaban hablando entre ellos, una conversación que solo jinete y dragón escuchaban, pero se comunicaba, ahora las muecas contrariadas encajaban a la perfección y correspondían a las que el chico hacía, su teoría estaba siendo afirmada por aquella pregunta que salió involuntariamente de la boca de su hijo.

—_De eso quería hablarte_. —Comento le Furia Nocturna bajando levemente la cabeza y desviando la mirada. —_No mal entiendas, no me arrepiento de verte vivo, pero en este momento creo que tome una decisión importante sin consultarte y_…

—Chimuelo.

—_Bien, bien, mira en_…

—Espera. —Hiccup levanto levemente su mano para pedirle un segundo a su amigo y se giro hacia su padre. —Papá, creo que esto también debes de escucharlo tú, así que voy a tratar de ir repitiendo todo lo que Chimuelo diga, es mejor que te enteres de todo.

Estoico asintió intentando parecer sereno y en control de la situación, por dentro algo palpitaba hasta casi salir por su garganta al constatar su idea de: AHORA MI HIJO HABLA CON EL DRAGÓN. Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE HICCUP NO PODÍA SER MÁS RARO.

—_Hace ya millones de años cuando los dragones eran la especie primigenia y los humanos solo un pequeño animal de curiosas tendencias, nuestras colonias se establecieron por medio de reglas sencillas que no cortarían nuestra libertad pero que servirían para mantener la paz entre nosotros. Los cinco grandes soberanos, cada uno representante de un Clan se reunieron para deliberar, uno a uno aporto una ley y esos cinco decretos son los que han regido nuestras vidas desde entonces. _

_1.- Una marca de territorio no puede ser borrada o ignorada. _

_2.- El cielo le pertenece a todos, no hay división y tampoco impedimentos para surcarlo_

_3.- Una pareja un día, una pareja toda la vida_

_4.- Los secretos de los dragones solo le pertenecen a los dragones._

_5.-Vida por vida, nunca matanza por diversión._

_Yo he roto la cuarta en nombre de la tercera. Cuando te vi ahí tendido solo pude pensar que era una mala broma, que debía estar soñando, luego tu padre dijo algo así como que te habíamos perdido y no pude soportarlo, así que de entre todo el conocimiento que ha sido trasmitido de generación en generación encontré algo que podía salvarte. Sin tu consentimiento abrí tu pecho y corte tu corazón por la mitad, luego hice lo mismo con el mío e intercambie una mitad de cada uno, mi ardiente corazón entibiaría el frio de tu pecho y viceversa. No sería suficiente para sanarte por completo pero te mantendría vivo hasta que tu cuerpo se recuperara. Era un oportunidad que no pensaba ignorar, preferí mil veces cargar con el castigo por mi atrevimiento que decirte adiós. Hiccup, compartir el corazón con otro ser, es el secreto mas atávico que tenemos. Ahora no importa quién te ataque, mientras yo siga respirando tú no puedes morir. Te da parte de mi poder y… no se que mas, hay tantos mitos alrededor de esa leyenda ¡Porque pensé que eso era! Hasta ese día cuando sin mayores problemas pude hacer el intercambio, no tenía idea si era real. No medite en ningún momento las consecuencias yo solo quería…_

—Gracias. —Susurro Hiccup, se levanto de un salto para abrazar a su dragón con gran amor y agradecimiento.—Si no fuera por ti estaría muerto. No importa lo que suceda, vamos a estar juntos para siempre y pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos igual.

Estoico asintió comprendiendo el temor del dragón al rechazo pero enormemente agradecido de su pericia, además nadie tenía porque enterarse de aquel ritual, se quedaría entre ellos y seria como si nada hubiera pasado. El vikingo levanto una ceja considerando que era momento de retirarse, esos dos necesitaban privacidad y… ¡UN MOMENTO! ellos no eran una pareja de tortolos que acaba de reencontrarse y él no tenía porque irse porque estaba en su casa.

—Veo que el dragón ya se siente mejor. —susurro Bocón muy cerca del oído de su amigo quien casi brinco del susto, no lo había escuchado entrar a la casa.

—Sí, esos dos vuelven a olvidarse de que el mundo existe.—Dijo el padre apesadumbrado porque al parecer la tragedia seguía sin piedad a su vástago e incomodo por la cercanía de su amigo. Algo grande se estaba acercando y él no podría ayudar a su hijo si este seguía avanzando en esa dirección desconocida e inalcanzable para él.

Una semana fue suficiente para que tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo se recuperaran completamente, aprovechando el tiempo en hacer lo que hacía mucho deseaban ambos, hablar hasta por los codos. Esa nueva habilidad los unía aún más, Hiccup descubría nuevos matices en la personalidad de su mejor amigo y Chimuelo por fin podía dar definición a gestos y palabras que a veces no logra comprender del todo, y bueno, aunque Hiccup se moría por preguntar por los acercamientos de los días anteriores a la tormenta no encontró en ningún momento el coraje para hacerlo, lo dejaría pasar y avanzarían poco a poco, lo que tuviera que pasar que pasara, mientras tuviera Chimuelo cerca nada le importaba.

Ahora sabía que tenían la misma edad, que sin duda sus gustos eran parecidos y que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro más que cualquier cosa en la vida. Con un poco de pesar llego el momento que tanto temía el pequeño vikingo, debía volver a los entrenamientos.

Con un resoplido molesto miro el área de entrenamiento, quizá podría alegar un nuevo malestar y…

—_No estás pensando en huir ¿verdad?_—Chimuelo lo observaba con una picara mirada acariciando de forma casi imperceptible la espalda del castaño con su ala negra. —_Vamos, yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, si Patán se va de la legua lo rostizo y listo_.

Hiccup rio discretamente negando con la cabeza y avanzando con mayor seguridad, ese era el poder que infundía su amigo en su persona, solo una palabra, una caricia y no había situación que no pudiera afrontar, no estaba en deuda solo por las dos veces en que le salvo la vida, le debía aun más, lo había sacado de la soledad y la marginación.

Astrid miro atónita, quizá más que el resto de los presentes, como con sorprendente agilidad Hiccup casi volaba sobre los diferentes obstáculos mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, en todo el recorrido del entrenamiento Chimuelo se mantenía a su lado captando la atención de su jinete, haciéndole olvidar que era una actividad forzada.

La rubia se preguntaba ¿qué hizo para mejorar? la última vez que algo así pasó había resultado tener escondido a un dragón ¿y ahora? ahora no sabía a qué ameritarlo. Dio un paso al frente cuando el Dragón meneo la cabeza e Hiccup asintió mirándolo alejarse del castaño, era su oportunidad para hablar con él.

—Sé lo que vas a decir. —Corto Hiccup con mirada fría de solo sentir su presencia y mucho antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca; por un segundo el aroma de la rubia le pareció desagradable y su persona completamente desdeñable. —Nadie se vuelva tan bueno en tan poco tiempo, en especial yo.—Dijo intentando imitar el tono despectivo que uso la rubia con él hacía algún tiempo al comenzar el entrenamiento para matar dragones.

—Eso no era…—intento defenderse ella con la mirada triste completamente herida por las palabras.

—¡Eh! Yo… lo siento Astrid, no sé qué fue lo que me paso. Lo siento en verdad, no quise decir eso. —Y era veraz, de un momento a otro sus labios se habían movido y aquel reproche surgió venenosamente de su boca sin que llegara a detenerlo.

—_¿Ahora qué fue lo que te dijo la rubia?_—Pregunto Chimuelo con obvia desconfianza y malestar por la cara de incomodidad de Hiccup una vez que la chica se alejó rumbo al área de práctica con hacha, había visto la escena completa pero se abstuvo de intervenir.

—Ella no dijo nada, solo se acerco a preguntar y antes de que lo soltara yo…

—L_o que sea que le dijeras no creo que haya sido peor que su_ "Nadie se vuelva tan bueno en tan poco tiempo, en especial tú"

Hiccup abrió sus ojos esmeralda a todo lo que daban, eso era exactamente lo que él le había reprochado a Astrid.

Chimuelo había dicho que no conocía todas las consecuencias de aquel ritual ¿y si esta era una de ellas? Al parecer él jamás noto la incomodidad de su amigo cerca de su auto proclamada novia, porque a su consideración aun no la perdonaba por ciertas actitudes pasadas. ¿Podría ser que las emociones del dragón estuvieran llegándole directamente?

[…]

Estoico había regresado hacia unos minutos yendo directamente hacia su habitación para recoger algunas notas que utilizaría en la reunión de la tarde. Apenas abrir la puerta se quedó completamente enternecido, Hiccup revolvía entre sus grandes ropas buscando algo en específico, lo sabía porque miraba las tela o pieles y si luego de examinarlas no eran de su agrado las lanzaba por los aires de tal forma que el dragón negro apenas podía esquivarlas o intentar quitarse las que ya tenía encima.

—Si me dices que es lo que buscas, quizá pueda ayudarte.—Menciono intentando contener la carcajada que le produjo la mirada atónita de su hijo al verlo ahí parado y la desconcertada del dragón todo sepultado entre prendas. "Adorables". Eran dos niños siendo pillados por papá.

—Yo, papá.

—Vamos Hiccup, sería estúpido que me molestara por esto, mejor dime ¿que necesitas?

Ante esas palabras y sonrisa el castaño se relajo lo suficiente para con un poco de timidez preguntarle si tenía alguna prenda negra. Estoico levanto una ceja dudoso pero luego recordó cierto traje que seguramente él jamás usaría y que precisamente era de ese color.

—Tendrás que modificarlo para que te quede pero, sí, es negro.

Hiccup quedo fascinado con el traje oscuro compuesto por capa, pantalones y camisa de tal vez talla y media más grandes que él, pero con sus hábiles manos no era ningún reto amoldarlas.

—¿En serio puedo quedármelo?—Cuestiono dudoso su hijo mirando la finura del traje en sus manos.

—¡Claro! Pertenecía a tu tras tátara abuelo cuando tenía tu edad, no creo que venga a reclamarlo y yo nunca lo usare, así que…

—Gracias, voy a ponerme a trabajar en este momento.—Y corrió escalares arriba seguido muy de cerca del reptil negro ante la curiosa y feliz mirada de su padre que en ese momento derramaba jubilo de verlo vivo. Esta era la segunda vez que su hijo le daba un susto de, pues de MUERTE, y la verdad ya había aprendido la lección, mejor tenerlo ahí con todas sus singularidades que perderlo siendo lo que él deseaba.

—¡Esto va ser grandioso! —Exclamo emocionado de solo entrar a su habitación mientras sacaba de aquí y allá cosas que requería.— Aunque ahora que lo observaba mejor, sería un desperdicio cortarlo.

—_No pienses que no me alaga el hecho de que ahora quieras imitarme pero… ¿a qué se debe ese repentino deseo de vestir de negro?_—Pregunto el dragón con un claro signo de curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

—Quizá te parezca extraño pero… no sé, es un sentimiento atorado producto de un sueño que comenzó hace dos noches, recuerdo una voz susurrándome ideas, acciones que tengo que terminar antes del siguiente equinoccio. ¿Se escucha demente?

—_Un poco sí, pero eres tú y tu segundo nombre es rareza._—Menciono el demonio negro desviando la mirada. Y recibiendo un golpe con la almohada. —_¡Oye!_

—¿Y se supone que tu eres mi mejor amigo?

—_Te guste o no ese es el título que ostento._

Hiccup se lanzó contra él y el Furia Nocturna casi sintió pena por el intento infructuoso de derribarlo, pero antes de siquiera considerar soltar algún comentario una mano se deslizo entre el inicio de sus alas provocándole escalofríos. El cuerpo de Hiccup para entonces se había recostado por completo sobre él para ahora repartir pequeños pellizcos sobre la fina tela membranosa de sus alas.

Chimuelo cayó al suelo suspirando, esa parte tan delgada de su piel también era la más sensible. Podía escuchar reír a Hiccup al sentirse victorioso pero no le importaba mientras siguiera consintiéndolo con esos prodigiosos mimos.

El jinete observo al dragón, de panza contra el suelo y permitiéndole total acceso a todo lo que de él deseara palpar, soltó una risa complacida cuando noto un leve temblor en el cuerpo ébano y entonces una idea le asalto de forma tan necesitada que no se detuvo a pensar si estaba bien o mal aquello que parecía demandar su propia alma.

Sin pudor alguno Hiccup abrió la boca dejando que su legua diera una suave y rápida lamida sobre el ala desplegada.

Chimuelo gruño gustoso, ¿Qué había sido aquello húmedo que lo había tocado?

El castaño escucho, casi sintiendo como propia aquella sensación increíblemente placentera que recorrió al completo a su Dragón, y su cerebro dejo de funcionar porque ahora lo único que podía era sentir. Quería mas de aquella increíble emoción que agitaba ambos corazones y si una sola lamida había provocado aquello no podía ni vislumbrar lo que lograría si llegaba a…

De un atrevido movimiento Chimuelo lo coloco sobre la cama de modo que pudieran mirarse de frente, intimando y diciéndose con la mirada aquello que deseaban, todas esas emociones y sensaciones nuevas asaltándolos sin consideraciones haciendo latir dos corazones como uno.

El hijo maldito del relámpago y la muerte misma ronroneo suave y casi tiernamente mientras su hocico intentaba colarse por entre las ropas de su jinete. Anhelaba sentir aquella piel suave y tersa contra la suya. La diferencia de texturas al tocarse era una enloquecedora curiosidad que requería saciar, además el aroma a flor de canela le llamaba de forma tan apremiante que su nariz solo resultaría exultante si la dejaba saciarse de aquella esencia.

—_¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? _—Pregunto con apremio el necroso ser.

El joven Haddok dio un suspiro placentero ante el estremecimiento de su cuerpo por el primer roce sin barreras entre ellos y asintiendo vivazmente, no era solo sentir, era más, mucho más.

Chimuelo logro subir la prenda mirando con deleite lo que se le ofrecía, y aunque no lo demostraba por dentro temblaba.

—Es igual para mí, yo también estoy nervioso. —Susurro Hiccup, su cuello y pecho ahora se encontraban expuestos, a merced de la deliciosa fricción de la escamosa y lisa piel que le hacían delirar.

Ambos aun eran unos niños, adolecentes que comenzaban a descubrir cómo era desear un cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo como el propio exigía un poco mas de aquella cercanía. Los dedos del joven recorrieron lo que tenía a su alcance, suave y vibrante percibía al cuerpo del Furia Nocturna que con gorjeos gozosos intentaba de forma algo torpe hacer que ambos pechos chocaran.

—Hiccup— Escuchó la voz de una chica.

El jinete dio un ligero bote en la cama alejándose del dragón. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Meneo la cabeza aturdido.

La voz de Astrid una vez más le llamaba desde la parte baja de la casa.

Él se sentía mareado y bastante desconcertado, tanto así que tuvo que mantenerse en la cama evitando caer si perdía la fuerza en las piernas, lo cual parcia ser probable. Chimuelo parecía estar en la misma situación. La desorientación asemejaba a cuando estas profundamente dormido y de golpe te despiertan. Frustración y molestia creciendo a partes iguales.

—Hiccup. ¿Por qué no me respondías? —Reclamaba la rubia para luego acercarse a él con clara preocupación. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada que te incumba.— Respondió alejando a la chica sin violencia pero de forma firme.

—Hiccup.—Llamo la rubia muy ofendida, era la segunda vez que le hablaba de ese modo y por un momento casi podría jurar que sus ojos era los de un dragón. Esas rejillas negras que demostraban perfectamente bien su desprecio y lo peor, estaban dirigidas a ella, pero eso era imposible, quizá Hiccup solo estaba teniendo un día difícil, a fin de cuantas Hiccup era humano y tenía derecho a sentirse mal de vez en cuando.

—Yo, Astrid. No sé qué decirte, no es lo que piensas, es solo que me siento mal y no quiero que te preocupes, pero si te quedas te contagiaras y…

—Está bien no hay problema, descansa, solo venia a invitare a volar un rato, pero si te sientes mal siempre podemos dejarlo para otro día. Después de todo no es como si lo necesitaras, tu eres el mejor.—Aseguro la chica coqueta intentando inclinarse a darle un beso al joven.

La mano de Hiccup se había interpuesto en el camino y el chico de ojos verde le sonreía avergonzadamente. —No quiero contagiarte, puede que sea gripa y…

Ella dio un suspiro, meneo la cabeza y salió de ahí. Ya cerca de la salida se viro para mirar la escalera y la parte alta de la casa, en específico al cuarto del entrenador de dragones.— Si fuera Chimuelo no le importaría salir estando enfermo con tal de complacerlo.— Siseo molesta y recriminándose por tener celos de un animal.

Apenas escuchar salir a Astrid el ambiente se relajo, tal cual si un enemigo se hubiera marchado. Solo que no era ni siquiera alguien indeseable, sino Astrid.

—_Siempre me ha molestado que ella entre como si fuera dueña de esta casa. Ni yo que vivo aquí puedo andar a mis anchas si no estás presente y…_

—Chimuelo, tu puedes… —e Hiccup comprobó su teoría anterior, el había vuelto a comportarse mal con la rubia porque su amigo no la deseaba cerca. Además si no fuera porque era completamente inverosímil podría jurar que vio miedo en los ojos de la chica, ¿debió a qué? Ni idea.

—_Hiccup._—Llamo el reptil negro con ternura, y el jinete sintió una cálida oleada envolverlo ante la preocupación que asomaba en aquellos ojos redondos.

—Salgamos a volar. —Pidió el joven poniéndose en pie. Y su amigo, ¿debería seguir llamándolo de esa forma después de lo que acaba de ocurrir? lo siguió sin oponer queja.

Hiccup camino a la salida de la casa deseando no volver a ella en horas y sin embargo cambio rápidamente de opinión cuando aquel hombre le cerró el paso exactamente frente a la puerta y le sonrió con cariño colocando sobre sus manos una enorme tela negra de textura bastante similar a la piel pero de hechura humana.

—Esto es uno de los muchos intercambios que hicimos el año pasado y que nadie extrañara en las bodegas. A Hiccup le brillaron los ojos, era perfecta para lo pensaba hacer y le evitaría tener que mutilar el grandioso traje de su antepasado.

—Bocón grac…

Y no pudo terminar la oración al ver como el vikingo mayor desaparecía de su vista debido a una mancha negra que ahora ronroneaba sobre el hombre.

—Supongo que es su forma de agradecerme tu obsequio.—Rio Bocón.

Hiccup asintió, al parecer sus emociones también fluían en dirección contraria. Bueno, en teoría solo era cuando llegan a desbordarse, siendo tan intensas que los sobrepasaban. Interesante.

—Hiccup si no es mucha molestia podrías pedirle a tu dragón que se baje de mí.

—¡Oh! Claro. Chimuelo cambio de palanes. —Sentencio feliz de regresar a su habitación a terminar aquello que en primer lugar deseaba hacer y que según su subconsciente tenia prioridad.

Continuara…

**ToothlessHaddock:** lo sé, lo sé todo en este mundo lleva un porqué y una razón de ser, cada golpe de la vida si no nos derriba nos hace más fuertes. Siempre he creído que no hay casualidades sino señales que nos conducen a un destino en específico.

**Pequebalam:**

**C. B. Guillermo: **

Para ustedes dos, como pueden ver le atinaron al premio mayor, si tiene razón, yo también vi la película, pero como pueden ver aunque tiene ese detalle le estoy dando otro uso y rumbo a la historia.

C. B. Guillermo: (acabo de leer algunos de tus fic, tal vez cuando llegue al lemon, si es que decido hacerlo, te pida algún consejo, soy un fiasco para ese tipo de escrito)

**Maya-0196**: Me alegra saber que he logrado tanto en tu persona, y ese era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer, lo que mas anhelo es poder expresar sensaciones y emociones tan nítidas que sean reales para el lector, sé que estoy lejos, que aun me falta mucho para logarlo, pero si algún día puedo hacer que rían, lloren, se preocupen y teman junto a mi personaje, ese día júralo, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

**Lady Nightmare thmda**: Lo bueno fe que me quede en CASI. Que aria yo con una lectora menos, ¡no, qué horror!

**hana-kitzu:** No me lo puedo creer, casi dije: ME ESTA ESPIANDO. Tu comentario entro a unos segundos de que actualice y la vedad fue escalofriante. No como cree My Lady es un honor saber que está al pendiente de este fic y espero no decepcionarla en lo consecutivo.

**ValeryVampire**: My lady aun está ahí, es raro que no comente cuando por lo regular es una de las primeras, espero aun tenerla entretenida con mis desvaríos.

_**A todos mis demás lectores que por falta de tiempo no logre poner aquí, les recuerdo que si en algún momento la historia se vuelve monótona o incluso rara pude expresarlo con toda confianza, sus opiniones valen mil. Este fic se escribe por y para ustedes**_.


	9. En los zapatos del otro

Cuando subí el capitulo anterior tenia cierto miedo, porque pensé que lo sentirían de relleno, lo bueno es que no fue así. Y bueno, viendo que yo estoy casi desesperado por subir el capitulo 9 que es por el que comencé este fic y que han llegado un buen numero de comentarios pues me dije, no pierdes nada, súbelo, súbelo y ten esperanzas de que lleguen 20 comentarios y puedas actualizar antes del viernes.

Si lose soy un fiasco. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Recuerden que termine siendo un demonio y bueno con dinero baila el perro, en este caso comentarios…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: Un pequeño dato. Para los que preguntaban como montaría esta relación entre Hiccup y Chimuelo, la respuesta la tendrán al menos parte de ella en el cap siguiente.

**Capítulo 8 En los zapatos del otro. **

Hiccup miro hacia la negrura que lo envolvía encontrando una calidez extraña a su alrededor, el suave roce de la humedad en su piel desnuda le provocaba un delicioso cosquilleo. El agua lo mecía haciendo bailar sus cabellos castaños dejando entre escuchar las burbujas de aire que con apremiante rapidez subían alejándose a lo que seguramente era la superficie. Miles de colores y formas se ocultaban dentro de la penumbra de lo que adivinaba era el vasto mundo en el fondo del mar.

—Ven hijo mío, que tu prisión de carne no sea el motivo por el cual no respondes a mi llamado. Tu alma se eleva, ven y toma el lugar que te corresponde por derecho propio junto a mi heredero, conviértete en lo que él necesita.

El joven vikigo sabía de antemano que esa no era la voz de Estoico, su padre, entonces ¿Por qué aquel llamado parecía ser más cercano y contener mas añoranza y cariño del que alguna vez percibió el de su progenitor? Tampoco entendía a quien se refería con eso de heredero.

Esta era la tercera vez que tenía ese sueño. Y aun estando consciente de que eso era, no podía retirar aquella ansiedad de abrir los ojos y contemplar a quien le susurraba palabras tan dulces.

—¿Me pregunto si sabrás corresponder el regalo que se te ha dado, si has de valorar el riesgo que implica aquella desesperada muestra de amor?

Hiccup sintió su mano cerrarse en puño sobre su pecho, no era tonto, claro que escucho la declaración indirecta compañero de vuelo, sin embargo aun dudaba ¿qué clase de pareja necesitaba el dragón? después de todo era un FURIA NOCTURNA, el solo nombre imponía respeto y temor mientras que él, un simple vikingo, y ni entonces abarcaba la definición completa, tan enclenque, tan débil, tan…

Meneo la cabeza con dolor, quizá no podía ofrecerle a su amigo un imponente guerrero que igualara en presencia su majestuosa figura, pero a cambio Hiccup estaba dispuesto a ponerlo todo de si a sus pies, cualquier cosa que Chimuelo necesitara, así fuera su misma libertad se la daría sin vacilaciones.

—Hasta que el día se vuelva noche, y la noche día, cuando el sol y la luna dancen en un mismo cielo rencontrándose como los amantes deseosos que son. Recuerda que tu cuerpo no es suficiente para el espíritu que ahora mora en tu interior. Decide bien, hombre o dragón, amor o abandono, vida o muerte porque solo tienes una oportunidad.

La voz se alejaba sumiéndolo en la soledad de aquel lugar que sin su presencia se tornaba cada vez más frio. El peso del liquido lo empujaba hacia abajo amenazando con tragárselo al completo.

Chimuelo ronroneo suavemente golpeando con su trompa el rostro de su vikingo favorito, el chico manoteaba sudaba dando leves jadeos.

Hiccup despertó sobresaltado mirando en derredor para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel par de ojos vede musgo con tintes amarillos que lo observan con miedo.

—Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

Chimuelo lo miro sin creerse del todo la escusa. —Sabes que ya no puedes ocultarme nada ¿verdad? —Dijo tentativamente, clara mente podían comunicarse pero no por ello podían hondar en el pensamiento del otro.

—Lo sé, tenme un poco de paciencia.

—¡Más! —Exclamo dejándose caer con teatralidad.

—Chimuelo. —Contesto ofendido.

—Volemos. —Solicito con alegría mientras saltaba por la ventana esperando a que su jinete lo siguiera.

Volando de aquella manera que le proporcionaba libertad, jamás se le paso por la cabeza imaginar que su vida terminaría de aquella forma tan trágica. Ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva recordaba el tremendo frio ir carcomiendo cada parte de su constitución, sintiendo como poco a poco quedaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo sin la posibilidad de escapar, comprendiendo que estaba perdido, completamente consumido en la tristeza de la soledad y el abandono.

Había estado a punto de morir y durante esas horas lo único que su cerebro registraba era la imagen de su amigo, la esperanza de que él volvería y que a pesar de no poder salvarlo aun en su último aliento percibiría la tibieza de su compañía.

Estando junto a Chimuelo a veces, siempre olvidaba lo frágil de su cuerpo, el límite que como humano tenía. El poder que aquel ser le brindaba hacia latir su corazón y su alma de tal forma que sin darse cuenta se visualizaba invencible, le proporcionaba seguridad y determinación hasta límites insospechados.

Abriendo las palmas de sus manos buscaba sentir el viento rozar cada parte de su piel, por escasos momentos dejaba de ser Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III y se perdía en aquella inmensidad azul convirtiéndose en uno con su dragón, latidos que iban al mismo ritmo acelerado. Tantas emociones compartidas, tantos sueños florecientes, ideas que asaltaban su cabeza con más poder que miles de bombas plasmas, destellos azules que vibran al mismo son que su pulso haciéndolo sentir vivo, luminiscencia que resplandecía en la negrura de una noche sin luna y que clamaban por más, mucho más.

Era egoísta lo admitía, porque no le importo, ni pensó en ningún otro que no fuera su necroso amigo. Era él, y solo él lo que llenaba sus pensamientos día a día, hora tras hora su cabeza registraba inspiración únicamente nacida de ese poderoso animal, cada invento, cada nuevo proyecto estaba destinado a él.

Toda una vida atado a la tierra, con los anhelos moribundos, soportando un castigo constante de quienes deberían haberlo amado y sin embargo, aun así con las ilusiones ávidas de un futuro mejor, esperando por un destello de efímera esperanza. Fue hasta que el apareció que logro sentir la cálida protección de un cariño sincero, ese delicioso soplo amor desinteresado y la aceptación plena.

—Más alto —Grito Hiccup y el dragón no dudo en complacerlo. La conexión funcionaba en ambas direcciones, así que el oscuro hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma apreciaba con total claridad aquellos pensamientos dolorosos.

"Desde que nací mi padre tiene ese gesto enojado dibujado perpetuamente en su rosto, pero no creo que tengan relación." Había dicho hace algún tiempo, tanto sarcasmo que solo buscaba disfrazar el dolor de la decepción que le apuñalaba en cada mirada reprobatoria.

Chimuelo planeo suavemente atento a cada pensamiento para un segundo después soltase en picada arrancando un leve grito de parte de su jinete. Odiaba sentirlo tan apartado cuando se perdía en medio de tanto miedo y rencor que no exteriorizaba pero que no por ello mermaba la cantidad de pesadillas que lo asaltaban por la noche.

—_No pienses más, deja que yo sea quien te brinde consuelo._—deseaba tanto arrancarlo de aquel lugar aterido que lo alejaba de él, mantenerlo siempre cerca para apaciguar aquel sufrimiento que le laceraba.

Hiccup sonrió tiernamente, si tenía a Chimuelo entonces no necesitaba a nadie más. —Mi primera novia es un dragón.— Dijo en voz alta esperando por la respuesta.

—_Creo que ya lo habías dicho antes._

—Si. Cuando creí que estabas celoso, creodebí decir novio, en lugar de novia. Aunque en realidad en aquella ocasión resulto que estabas tratando de advertirme. En aquel entonces no comprendía muchas de tus actitudes y ahora…

—_Ahora puedes preguntarme. Pero en una cosa si acertaste, soy celoso, defiendo lo que es mío con fiereza sin embargo confió en ti lo suficiente para darte tu espacio_.

—¿Eso es una declaración?

—_No creo que deba ser másexplícito, después de todo eres muy inteligente_.

Hiccup rio esta vez a carcajada limpia sintiendo la ligereza de su espíritu, siempre era así cuando estaba con él. Las alas negras se extendieron para de un jalón elevarlos a las alturas, más allá de las nubes donde los rayos del sol pintaban de colores rojos y dorados de un amanecer glorioso.

—Te he dicho lo mucho que adoro volar.

—_No en la última hora_. —Respondió el reptil negro encontrando de inmediato una contrapartida.—_Y entonces, ¿adoras volar o adoras a quien te lleva a volar?_

El jinete levanto una ceja coquetamente acariciando e mentón del reptil. —Eso es algo que quizá algún día conteste. Por ahora...

—_Por ahora debemos regresar, Bocón debe estar esperándote para…_

—Para hacer crecer mi musculatura. —Ambos sonrieron al darse cuenta que las frases de uno las terminaba el otro.

—_No pude ser tan malo ahora que tengo permiso de estar contigo todo el tiempo._

—No, no es tan malo. —Contesto el chico recostándose de a todo sobre Chimuelo rozando con sus dedos la escamosa piel de a quien valoraba más que a nada. —No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí.—Pensó para sus adentros pero logrando que fuera escuchado por su dragón, una confesión muda que era susurrada de corazón a corazón.

—_No más de lo que tú representas para mí_. —Recibió en contestación.

[…]

—¿Y bien, cómo va?—Estoico golpeo el hombro de su mejor amigo en forma cariñosa, observando con una sonrisa resplandeciente como su hijo pasaba la pista de obstáculos sin ningún problema dejando por mucho muy atrás a los demás jóvenes, al finalizar el recorrido tomaba con habilidad sin igual una ballesta y sin herrar un solo disparo todos los objetivos eran derribados limpiamente.

—Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta. —Enfatizo Bocón apuntando a Hiccup quien ahora se dedicaba a lanzar hachas sin la menor contrariedad. —Estoico, ¿crees que este bien? Digo, por lo que me contaste Hiccup podría tener…

—Míralo Bocón, se está convirtiendo de a poco en el hijo que siempre quise, fuerte, confiado, y…

—¡Y no es Hiccup!

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Está bien si quieres engañarte, pero no permitas que tu hijo se pierda, ese que lanza hachas como demente no es Hiccup, quizá tu hijo no sea el mejor de los guerreros, tampoco el más apto para representar a la descendencia vikinga, pero es inteligente y una maravillosa persona y si no lo puedes ver entonces, discúlpame por decirlo de este modo, creo que no mereces tener algo tan especial a tu cuidado.

Bocón dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Estoico. Necesitaba que entendiera, el jefe vikingo siempre lo escuchaba y cuando no lo hacía recurría a esto, a dejar una idea plantada en su cerebro esperando que su lejanía lo hiciera considerarla.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal como le quiso hacer pensar, pero había diferencias pequeñas y casi imperceptibles, pero las había. Como el trato a Astrid, ese día cuando lo escucho lanzar aquel comentario agrio festejo la nueva actitud de Hiccup, era como si todos esos años de ser amable y condescendiente con todos estuvieran siendo olvidados dejando por fin mostrar parte de su carácter, ya no más ironía ni sarcasmo negro, sino una actitud firme y templada.

Pero luego sintió algo más, había gestos que no eran propios de su pupilo y esa nueva destreza más que brindarle seguridad le daba un toque de vanidad impropia del jovencito que tanto valoraba. No, se pavoneaba frente a sus "amigos" no era su pequeño Hiccup, al menos no del todo.

—Me viste Bocón. —Festejo el pelirrojo, sus bonitos ojos verdes completamente llenos de alegría mientras festejaba..

Ahora que los tenia de frente se daba cuenta que también la actitud del Furia Nocturna tenia ciertos cambios.—Claro, campeón, que paliza les pusiste, seguro Patán no vuelve a abrir su gran bocaza en tu presencia como no sea para comer.—Correspondió el herrero con entusiasmo percatándose que volvía a ser él, su enclenque pero inteligente niño. Detrás del castaño el dragón negro los observaba bajando la cabeza y agrandando sus pupilas, cual cachorrito meneo la cola como si deseara que jugase con él casi podía ver la desesperación por un gesto cariñoso de su parte y eso era extraño porque el único que lograba esa actitud en el poderoso reptil era Hiccup. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. O será que de tanto estar juntos sus personalidades se estaban mezclando.

[…]

Hiccup dio un liguero quejido, acaba de pincharse el dedo con la aguja, agito la mano dolorida y continuo con su labor. Estaban a unos días del equinoccio de otoño y del festival de la cosecha, y el traje debía estar listo para entonces.

La voz que le susurraba entre sueños ahora le mostraba cosas, cosas que al despertar no recordaba del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para preparar un evento especial, tan particular que solo Chimuelo y él participarían. Aun no estaba del todo seguro de su decisión, si había sido la correcta o solo había cedido ante la reiterada y urgida insinuación de que tomara una posición definida, sea como sea ya la había tomado y no daría marcha atrás. Sin embargo se amedrentaba de solo pensar que sus intenciones no fueran bien aceptadas o incluso que Chimuelo lo abandonara debido a su insinuación, habían estado filtriando entre ellos desde mucho antes de la tragedia, antes de compartir corazón, pero una cosa era eso, coquetear y otra muy diferente…

De reojo miro a su dragón, el Furia Nocturna dormía plácidamente en su roca soltando de vez en cuando algún suspiro, no lo aceptaría ni bajo tortura pero en ocasiones raras como aquella en que al negro reptil le daba por tomar una siesta a media tarde él se quedaba las escasas dos horas de su reposo mirando detenidamente cada movimiento del demonio oscuro, a veces también lo dibujaba, es más, tenía una libreta especialmente destinada a él. Cada gesto, movimiento e incluso rasgo lo plasmaba con tanto empeño que los dibujos del Furia Nocturna no tenían ni punto de comparación con los demás. En cada uno se esmeraba por dejar lo más fielmente grabada la textura escamosa y brillante de esa piel cálida, la vivacidad e intensidad de su mirada, así como ese grácil y elegante porte que lo hacia el mejor de todos los dragones.

Era como si esperara una mañana despertar y toparse con que todo había sido un hermoso sueño, entonces correría hasta la primera hoja de papel y pintaría aquello que solo le perteneció por un momento, por un perfecto y grandioso momento, porque él era Hiccup, el peor vikingo, y hasta eso que creía real podía desvanecer, irse cual agua entre sus dedos.

Pero hoy no, hoy solo lo contemplaba en silencio atribuyendo a eso sus constantes pinchaduras. Estaba demasiado distraído como para concentrarse realmente en lo que hacía. Dio un suspiro y dejo de lado la manualidad, siempre podría terminarlo más tarde, ya tenía terminada la capa y el pantalón, ahora solo concluiría la camisa y estaría listo para él gran día.

No le había mentido a Chimuelo cuando le dijo que sentía la necesidad de realizar ciertos preparativos para ese día y no podía agradecer más el hecho de que su dragón lo dejaba hacer sin preguntar más allá de lo que él mismo le contaba. Siempre esperaba pacientemente a que se decidiera a hablar y ya casi era tiempo. Solo un poco más, solo unos días más y su vida cambiara para siempre.

Sus dedos rosaron el ala escamosa, ¿Cuándo se aproximó tato? Chimuelo aun entre sueños sonrió e Hiccup con mayor confianza se deslizo debajo del ala, necesitada esa cercanía, era ya una obsesión, una adicción tan apremiante como respirar, no viviría ni un solo día estando lejos de él.

—Siempre hemos sido tú y yo

—_Siempre seremos uno_. —Contesto el drago.

[…]

Estoico entro a la choza hecho un lio, odiaba cando a Bocón le daba por usar esa artimaña porque entonces su cabeza no para de darle vuelas a lo que sea que su amigo dijo y no paraba hasta dar con la respuesta correcta.

Que Hiccup estaba cambiando ¿No era eso por lo que lo había mandado en primer lugar al entrenamiento? Se está volviendo fuerte y aguerrido, sin duda una buena señal, después de todo un jefe vikingo debía exaltar cualidades dignas para un líder. Estoico miro la casa al completo, el fuego crepitaba en la hoguera y por un momento pensó que no eran tan así las cosas, cuando el demonio estaba cerca de su muchacho, Hiccup era el mismo de siempre, tan dependiente, tan amable y cariñoso… tan… ¿su… novia?

—No, no, no, esto es una estupidez. —Se recrimino. — Hiccup va a casarse con Astrid. Si, ella será una increíble esposa para el futuro jefe y …

Estoico meneo la cabeza cuando los recuerdos de aquellos contados y fugases besos entre ellos le llegaron, siempre era ella quien se lanzaba a besarlo e Hiccup solo permanecía ahí parado sin regresar el afecto, era ella quien lo invitaba a practicar, era ella quien iba a visitarlo ya fuera en su casa o en la forja, y era ella la que se esforzaba por llamar su atención, por bajarlo de las nubes, literalmente hablando.

Desde que aquel dragón apareció Hiccup solo tenía ojos para él, siempre estaba pensando en él.

—Ya elegiste tu bando, los elegiste a ellos antes que a tu propio pueblo, no eres mi hijo.

La mitad de aquella dolosa oración era cierta. Hiccup era más dragón que humano. Ese día su vástago habría preferido ahogarse con tal de salvar al Furia Nocturna, su hijo hubiera muerto porque estaba dispuesto a no salir del agua abandonado al reptil.

—"Yo estuve apunto de irme el día que Astrid nos descubrió."—Le había confesado con pena y tristeza un tiempo después.

Si ella no lo hubiera seguido Hiccup se hubiera marchado sin despedirse de él, de su padre. Cada plática que sostenían involucraba dragones.Y cuando se veía acorralado y obligado a castigar a los reptiles por alguna fechoría era Hiccup quien más sufría por la separación de su dragón.

Hiccup no lo extrañaría tanto si él se fuera, ya lo había hecho por algunas reuniones, apartándose por días, semanas y nunca vio esa mueca de desesperación, miedo y soledad que lo acompaño durante los tres días que Chimuelo desapareció.

—Si no fuera porque es una maldita idiotez diría que… está enamorado de esa lagartija con alas.

Estoico dio un suspiro penoso, aquella declaración aunque tímida y apenas susurrada le había quitado un enorme peso de la espalda. Tenía que hablar con su hijo, no un constante balbuceo con frases apenas si entendibles, no, una plática de verdad, en donde ambos por fin pudieran descubrir parte de las muchas y pesadas cargas que los limitaban aun.

Con esa intención subió los peldaños de la escalera no a uno, casi contándolos.

—Hiccup. —Llamo, el Demonio dormía plácidamente en su roca, pero de su hijo no había señal.

La libreta en el piso capto su atención, la tomo con delicadeza percatándose de que la pasta era nueva y estaba por demás bien cuidada, comenzó a hojearla casi soltando un jadeo al confirmar que no era la que normalmente cargaba, sorprendiéndose del detalle de cada bosquejo encontrando que entre los bocetos resaltaba especialmente uno de los ojos del dragón, tan real que si no fuera por la falta de color verde toxico que tanto lo caracterizaba diría que eran reales. Tanto esfuerzo, tanta dedicación únicamente dedicada a ese horroroso reptil sobre desarrollado.

Un suave suspiro le hizo saber en dónde estaba el pequeño vikingo, Estoico no pudo evitar sonreír tierna y tristemente al confirmar la ubicación del muchacho debido a un imperceptible movimiento que se colaba por la fina piel negra del ala.

El jefe de Berk suspiro, si lo comparara con una batalla entonces llevaba las de perder, el Furia Nocturna era indispensable mientras que él, su padre…

Salió de la habitación en silencio comprendiendo por fin la verdad tras las palabras de Bocón, su amigo había encontrado un punto en la personalidad de su hijo que comenzaba a alejarlo de no solo de él, sino de Berk, del mundo.

Lo estaba perdiendo y sin embargo lo importante no era el haberlo reconocido, sino decidir si lo apoyaría o buscaría la forma de cortarle las alas con tal de mantenerlo a su lado.

_**Contestando comentarios.**_

**ToothlessHaddock:** Si lo sé también a mí me gusta ver celoso a Hiccup, en primer lugar porque en las películas siempre se muestra muy confiado en su relación con Astrid al punto que parece que no le importa lo cual no debería ser si de verdad te gusta una persona, idea ala que le saque mucho provecho en el siguiente cap.

**Nanami:** Como puedes ver los problemas los tienen, los busquen o no. Jijijiji

**MinamotoKaoru:** My lady, por favor no se corte a la hora de criticar, es más le agradezco profundamente la atención que demuestra al leer este humilde escrito. Es un gusto saber que le agrado lo de el intercambio de corazones, en cuanto a Eragon, he visto el libro pero no lo he leído y la película no me llama la atención así que por esa parte no sabría si es o no similar. Lo de la perspicacia de Hiccup, como puede ver si que lo tomo en cuenta sin embargo siempre he creído que para superar un trauma como al que estuvo sometido nuestro castaño favorito hace falta algo más que un acto heroico, por eso, siempre pensando en llevar las cosas hacia un punto más real he considerado que a pesar de que Chimuelo casi se lo está gritando el mantenga sus dudas. Con respecto a Astrid, si lo sé casi no habla, pero si te das cuenta hay capítulos que manejan un punto de vista especifico, en este caso me he avocado mas en Hiccup, Estoico y Bocón, pero ya le toca turno a Astrid y tomando en cuenta lo que dijiste es eso, tiende a EXPLOTAR, por eso estoy esperando a acumular ciertas inconformidades con la vikinga antes de darle su monologo protagonista. Jijijijiji porque de otro modo solo sería una intervención sin trasfondo.

Por cierto, ¿Qué quiso decir con antiguas? No creo ser tan viejo.

**Circe Salazar:** Tenga cuidado, no quiero que por un descuido tenga problemas. Además una linda señorita debe dormir a sus horas.

**Pequebalam**: Un detalle, no estoy basándome en esa película, solo tome la idea del intercambio y bueno, con respecto a lo de parodiar, ¿Qué es eso? Y lo que está preparando Hiccup se verá en el siguiente cap.

Huy cuanta expectación por el siguiente capítulo que en mi opinión será el más largo.

**hana-kitzu:** Puede creer que nunca fue mi intención hacerla sentir de esa forma, de verdad me siento tan contento de que tantas personas demuestren su interés y gusto por lo que escribo que a veces me siento y comienzo a releer los capítulos y miro mis faltas de ortografía o incluso algún error de dedo y me dan ganas de bajar todo el archivo y volver a subirlo correctamente, pero la última vez que lo hice el fic ya no volvió a ser publicado y bueno ustedes no se merecen eso . Así que se quedara con errores ni modo, pero créame que lo subo cada cap con la mejor intención y mil ilusiones.

**shinobydakira.93:** Mi gracias por sus dulces palabras y con gusto la anexo a mi lista. Además es para mi un honor haber logrado que disfrute de esta grandiosa pareja.

**Lady Nightmare thmda:** Me preocupo por todas, pero como en todo siempre hay quien resalta, ya sea por su constante presencia o por sus aportaciones que nos hacen creser, my lady son especiales para mí, más de lo que imagina.


	10. Baila conmigo

Bien aquí el motivo de toda mi inspiración, espero que sea de su agrado y nuevamente espero contestar los comentarios en el siguiente capítulo porque ya casi cierran el café-internet y el dueño me está viendo feo como diciendo ¿a ver si ya termina? Entonces nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capítulo 9 Baila conmigo. **

Hiccup dio vueltas por la habitación dejando que la capa negra se elevar en el aire dibujando ondas. El traje en si lucia bastante elegante, muy diferente a su atuendo diario y sin embargo lo sentía tan natural como si lo llevara puesto desde siempre.

—¿Qué tal, como me veo? —Pregunto con algo de timidez, su padre lo observaba con cierto recelo ante lo aquel ropaje podría significar, su curiosidad siendo incentivada por la ausencia del Dragón en la estancia.

—Te queda bien. ¿A dónde piensas ir vestido de esa forma?

—Eso es un secreto. —Y no dijo más, con rapidez subió las escaleras de madera en cuatro patas para cambiarse de ropa guardando en un lugar especial el atuendo. Lo estrenaría antes de pasado mañana.

Estoico miro la escena y meneo la cabeza, por un momento creyó ver a un Furia Nocturna, un tanto más pequeño pero un Dragón negro a fin de cuentas.

[…]

Hiccup meneo entre sus manos el hacha cual si fuera una pluma un segundo antes dar un firme y certero golpe que desarmo a Patán. Los gemelos silbaron impresionados listos para tomar el lugar de su amigo caído sin lograr ser rivales para el castaño que con una sonrisa cínica dejo caer el arma y dio un paso atrás haciendo que ambos hermanos chocaran entre ellos. Con tres fuera de combate ya solo quedan Patapez que con inteligencia clamo por una estratégica retirada y Astrid.

La rubia sujeto firmemente el arma para con solo una mano soltar el primer golpe. Hiccup lo vio venir haciéndose a un lado escapando del filo por un par de milímetros. La chica no estaba bromeando y esto había dejado de ser entrenamiento en cuanto ella se vio a solas con él.

Astrid sentía tanto desasosiego carcomiéndola por dentro, desde el incidente de la Nube en Coma Hiccup la evitaba y ya casi nunca hablaban, no es que antes lo hicieran mucho, porque el puesto de confidente y paño de lagrimas del hijo del jefe ya estaba ocupado por cierto reptil ébano eso claro si dejaban de lado a Bocón, porque entonces y muy a su pesar la convertía en la tercera de la lista.

Ni aun con los entrenamientos logro acercarse a él, muy por el contrario consiguió un par de frases hirientes que para su desgracia ella había pronunciado primero, y que jamás pensó llegaría a escuchar en forma de reproches. Y precisamente eso era lo que más molesta la tenia, con cada día, hora, minuto veía alejarse a Hiccup, era como el agua que se le iba entre los dedos sin importar cuanto apretara las palmas de las manos en un intento desesperado por retenerla.

Se estaba tragando un bocado de su propio jarabe, cuantas veces ella vio aquel cariño dibujado en sus bonitos ojos verdes y sin embargo simplemente pasaba por su lado ignorándolo por completo.

Como cuando era más pequeña e ingenua y deseaba ganarse la simpatía de sus amigos haciendo una mueca de asco, creyendo igual que todos los demás que el enclenque Haddock era un desperdicio de alimento y espacio, llegando hasta el punto de odiarlo debido a que por ser el hijo del jefe no podían hacer nada en su contra.

—Maldito niño mimado.—Remilgaba al verlo pasearse sin preocupaciones por la aldea mientras ella y los demás debían trabajar duro para ganarse un puesto entre su gente.

El día que lo encontró con el dragón, cuando ese flacucho muchacho la acusó de haber asustado al Furia Nocturna ella despotrico, la estaba poniendo a ella, a Astrid Hofferson la chica más popular de todo Berk; porque aunque no lo demostrara sentía orgullo al saberse la mejor entre todas, el mejor partido, sí, a ella después de un estúpido animal y no cualquiera sino ¡un Dragón! uno de sus peores enemigos. Pero no se quedaría así, daría la alarma y todo el pueblo machacaría al reptil ese y a Hiccup con él sin importar que tan hijo del jefe fuera.

Y su mundo cambio cuando Hiccup le mostro un mundo diferente, SU MUNDO, que era incomparable y mucho más allá de cualquier ensoñación que ella hubiera tenido.

Ella se encandilo con las proezas del joven y su corazón comenzó a sentir algo desconocido, admiración y luego cariño. Sin embargo ya no estaba tratando con aquel muchachito deslumbrado de antaño, Hiccup ya no la veía con tanta adoración como antes porque ahora sus ojos verdes brillaban ante la presencia de otro ser, esa sonrisa tonta aparecía debido a otra figura.

Dio un grito de guerra que salió directo de su estomagó haciendo vibrar su pecho con aquel malestar antes de intentar asestar un golpe mortífero contra el abdomen del su contrincante. Escucho la voz algo lejana del jinete del Furia Nocturna el cual levantaba las manos intentando frenarla. Un gruñido colérico y casi animal nació de la garganta de la chica porque era ella quien lo besaba sin a veces o la mayor parte del tiempo recibir respuesta, él era amable y la trataba con delicadeza pero tenía gestos similares con varias chicas de la aldea y si no fuera porque ELLA era la mejor guerrera y la más temida, muchas por no decir todas la chicas de Berk estarían detrás del joven vikingo. Aunque primero tendrían que bajarlo de las nubes, cuestión en la que les llevaba ventaja gracias a Tormenta.

Astrid chillido con furia y desconsuelo de solo recordarlo sintiéndose completamente inútil para retener a ese pequeño despojo de hombre que no era ni por asomo lo que ella tanto soñó seria su futuro esposo, pero al que ahora quería de forma sincera y real.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía falta? ¿Por qué Hiccup ya no la veía con tanto ensueño como antes? ¿Por qué se habían intercambiado los papeles?

—Astrid.— Grito el chico apenas logrando desviar un golpe que seguro le abría cercenado el brazo, si Hiccup hubiera respondido de verdad al ataque la rubia no tendría los dedos de la mano completa, una maniobra de verdad muy peligrosa a la que le siguieron otras más haciéndolo retroceder hasta que se quedó atrapado contra la pared. Astrid no escucho el llamado y levanto nuevamente el arma reaccionando hasta que un potente bramido la mando al suelo azotando con fuerza sobre su trasero.

Chimuelo la observaba con odio mientras con su cuerpo cubría a Hiccup y en su hocico comenzaba a formarse una bola de plasma.

—No, Chimuelo, no. Fue un accidente. —El jinete se había colocado apresurado en medio de los dos cerrando rápidamente la distancia con su Dragón, lo abrazo con dulzura calmándolo.

—¡_Un accidente!¡Ella estuvo a punto de…!_—Grito el Furia Nocturna, reclamo que solo Hiccup escucho, porque para todos los demás el reptil soltó un tremendo gruñido mientras afilaba la mirada y pelaba los dientes en forma de amenaza.—_Te juro que si llega a hacerte daño, sea o no un accidente no vivirá para contarlo_.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración jadeante Astrid trago disimuladamente saliva, ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Hasta dónde podrían conducirla ese sentimiento? Había planeado hablar con Hiccup después del entrenamiento, pero ahora no se veía con la fuerza de pararse delante de él para exigir respuesta a su comportamiento cuando se sentía culpable de casi haberlo lastimado.

Se sentía tan fuera de sí, esa no era su usual yo, pero es que con cada nuevo discernimiento no podía alejar la idea de que Chimuelo era algo más que un amigo para Hiccup, alguien más importante e indispensable, alguien que le había robado, no, el Dragón no le robo nada porque ella no lo quiso cuando se le ofreció y no lo tuvo porque ya era de otro cuando ella lo reclamo.

Los vio alejarse el Furia Nocturna aun refunfuñaba e Hiccup intentaba cambiar su humor a base de caricias y palabras que eran suavemente susurradas contra las orejas negras.

—Tú nunca me trataste con tanta dulzura. —Susurro sintiendo las palmas de sus manos cerrarse en puños y a su cuerpo temblar levemente.

[…]

Los colores del ocaso ya pintaban el cielo de naranjas y dorados cuando Hiccup se dejó caer sobre su cama, Chimuelo seguía molesto con él por no dejarle rostizar a Astrid y se negaba a subir manteniéndose junto a la fojata de comedor contentándose con mirar las llamas crepitar. He Hiccup y por muy seguro que estuviera que hizo lo correcto al no dejarle chamuscar a la chica aun no lograba sacarse del pecho ese dolor punzante que sintió su Dragón al verlo en peligro.

—¿Así que esto es lo que tú sientes cuando me ves en apuros? —Se dijo mientras apretaba con su mano esa parte del pecho donde palpitaba su corazón. —Duele. Duele mucho porque de verdad te asusto ver el filo del arma acercándose…

—_Mucho no es ni por asomo una milésima parte de lo que sentí._— El Furia Nocturna había entrado al cuarto con la cabeza gacha y habiendo escuchado claramente lo que el joven decía asombrándose cuando vio en sus ojos verdes lagrimas. —_Esto está mal, si seguimos de este modo terminaremos desquiciándonos_. —Suspiro el reptil ébano.

—En pasado mañana todo se resolverá. —Comento Hiccup limpiándose las lágrimas y yendo a abrazar a su dragón, sintiendo como con ese solo gesto ambos se relajaban.

—_¿Como lo sabes?_

El vikingo negó y levanto los hombros restándole importancia. —Ni idea, solo lo sé, confía en mí.

En dos días era el equinoccio de otoño, la fecha con mayor magia en todo el año, el día en que se realizaban los milagros según su sabiduría dragona, pero ese dato era imposible que Hiccup lo supiera ¿o sí?

[…]

La fiesta de la cosecha siempre fue una celebración moderada, muy distinta a Snoggletog, pero una celebración a fin de cuentas, se vestían con sus mejores ropas y comían cosas que normalmente no tenían el privilegio de tocar como pastel de frutas. Pero este año Hiccup en discrepancia de los demás aldeanos estaba preparando una ceremonia diferente.

Chimuelo miro con interés varios objetos envueltos entre una manta que pequeño vikingo se cargo sobre el hombro muy dispuesto a salir.

—_Puedo llevarte_.—Ofreció el dragón —_O te ayudo con..._

—No. —Hiccup bajo la vista avergonzado, seguramente Chimuelo percibía claramente su inquietud y entusiasmo. —No es que no quiera tu ayuda pero… confía en mí, vendré por ti en un rato, solo dame eso, unas horas. ¿Sí?

Le gustara o no el Furia Nocturna acepto. Nunca podría negarle nada a Hiccup.

Los primeros gritos y rugidos entusiastas se escucharon por toda la aldea cubierta de antorchas que esperaban por ser encendidas, dando el inicio de la celebración en la plaza central. Chimuelo dio un resoplido molesto era un poco más de medio día y aun no sabía nada de su jinete.

—_No debí dejarlo ir solo._— Se reprochaba mirando cada dos por tres hacia la pequeña puerta que daba hacia la vereda en dirección al bosque.

La voz del motivo de sus desvelo lo puso en alerta saliendo de inmediato muy por el contrario de por donde lo esperaba lo encontró frente a la puerta principal de la casa sosteniendo un objeto.

—Voy a ponerte esto. —Comunico.—Tranquilo es algo necesario y…

—_No me digas que es "ESA" cosa que me permite volar sin ti_.—Dijo demostrado inconformidad

—Pues sí, no seas berrinchudo y deja...

—No. _Creí que ya habías entendido que no la quiero_.— Aseguro retirando su cola para evitar que le colocaran el artefacto.

—Chimuelo, quédate quieto.

—¡_No!_

—Pero es necesario.

—_¿Por qué? _

—Por que hoy necesito que vueles sin mí.

—_¿Por qué?_

—No lo sé.

—_Eso no es una respuesta._

—Vas a arruinar la sorpresa. —Hiccup dio un suspiro profundo. —Mira, hagamos un trato; si después de mi sorpresa aun te disgusta este aparato lo retiro y yo mismo lo rompo, pero si te gusta entonces tu tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga durante….

—_Hiccup. ¡Ya hago todo lo que tu deseas!_—Rio divertido. —_No hay palabra que salga de tus labios,que no se convierta en una petición que yo desee cumplir_. —Sus palabras siendo reafirmadas por una delicada caricia entre sus rostros.

El vikingo enrojeció hasta las orejas asintiendo juntando sus frentes deseando que aquel sentimiento que inundaba cálidamente todo su ser lo acompañara para siempre, ambos pares de ojos verdes se miraron e Hiccup abrazo a su amigo, últimamente había muchos de esos gestos cariñosos.

Jinete y dragón levantaron el vuelo y aunque el Furia Nocturna termino por aceptar llevar puesta la nueva aleta artificial, insistió en también portar la silla de montar.

El cielo ya tenía estrellas que se imponían ante los aun persistentes rayos de un sol en agonía cuando llegaron hasta el lago, ese lugar tan especial que vio nacer su amistad y que ahora para sorpresa del Dragón estaba adornado con farolitos de diversos colores, los listones de colores danzaban bajo el compas de la brisa otoñal, mientras junto al árbol muerto donde él solía dormir boca abajo se podía ver una mesita llena de pescado. El majestuoso Furia no sabía cómo agradecer el presente, tampoco se imaginaba el trabajo que le costó al muchacho llevar todo eso hasta ahí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?—Pregunto desmontando —Esta será una celebración privada. —Seguía hablando mientras le retiraba la silla de montar.

—_Es fascinante_.

—Que gusto, porque hoy celebraremos algo más que la cosecha.

Chimuelo lo miro dudoso, sentía su corazón palpitarle a mil por hora y sabia que esa ansiedad no era suya, le partencia a Hiccup pero ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? De un segundo a otro el joven había desaparecido de su vista mientras él estaba tan meditabundo. Con cautela avanzo hacia la mesa esperando ver aparecer de cualquier lugar a su humano favorito.

—Chimuelo.— Llamo Hiccup a su espalda, el Dragón dio media vuelta para toparse con que el joven se había cambiado sus usuales ropas por un traje negro que le hacía lucir irreal. —Mírame. —Pidió el castaño con las mejillas rojas.

Con gracia sin igual acentuada por la capa que ondeaba por el suave viento se coloco cerca del lago. Primero dio paso a su costado derecho seguido de dos un giros, dos pasos de espalda y nuevamente otra vuelta, paso y un giro quedando de esta forma de frente al dragón en busca de aprobación.

Chimuelo contuvo el aliento, ahora comprendía, pero… esto no podía estar pasando, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Hiccup preguntando con la mirada ¿Qué sigue?

La primera vez que lo vio dibujando en el suelo pensó que quizás así lograrían comunicarse.

Él ya había aceptado para ese entonces que esa pequeña y frágil cría de humano era su destino, primero por una deuda y después porque sin resistirse mucho su corazón bombeo enloquecido al tenerle cerca, su aroma a dulce flor de canela le golpe de forma tan sublime que de un segundo para otro se encontraba a si mismo pensando que ese siempre había sido su esencia favorita. Y aunque deseaba parecer orgulloso y nada interesado la máscara de indiferencia cayó sin esfuerzo cuando recibió si mayor problema el primer obsequio, el pescado era de buena calidad y estaba recién pescado, así que como era costumbre entre ellos ofreció la mitad como muestra de aceptación y deseos de convivencia cercana.

Al muchacho no pareció gustarle pero de todos modos comió correspondiendo luego con aquella mueca extraña que ahora sabia era una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa dedicada a él.

El Dragón observo atentamente aquello que la cría de humano pintaba, sorprendiéndose de ver que era él. Su emoción fue tal que sin reparos tomo una rama para dibujar en la tierra lo que para entonces Hiccup considero solo garabatos, cuando intento salir de aquel dibujo y piso una línea el Furia Nocturna se molesto porque al parecer los humanos no eran tan inteligentes. El chico entendió después de dos gruñidos, cuando lo vio dar el primer paso a su costado derecho se sintió feliz, seguido a ese dio dos giros, dos pasos de espalda y nuevamente otra vuelta, paso y giro y la magia se terminó cuando su espalda choco contra el pecho del Furia Nocturna y en su rostro se dibujó el miedo. Él levanto las orejas entusiasmando solo para comprobar que a pesar de que había escrito correctamente los movimientos de una danza que los vincularía de por vida el chico no lo vio de la misma forma. Decepcionante.

No volvió a insistir para enseñarle ese baile que era una promesa entre los de su especie y ahora, ahora lo tenía ahí repitiendo esos movimientos que eran el inicio de una ceremonia tan antigua como el mismo tiempo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante permitiéndole como en aquella ocasión acariciar todo de su rostro, ambos se ladearon juntando sus frentes con tanto sentimiento, diciendo con ese solo gesto más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar. Estaban destinados a intimar, a ser la compañía uno del otro en este tortuoso sendero de espinas afiladas que llamaban vida.

—_Dos pasos al frente, giras dos veces, tres hacia atrás y comienzas otra vez_. —Dijo algo temeroso de que su propio entusiasmo le hicieran mal interpretar la situación.

El joven obedeció y mientras se movía la capa hondeaba imitando el movimiento de alas.

Ahora entendía porque necesitaba su cola completa, aquel ritual culminaba con ambas partes volando en sincronía pero…

—¿Así está bien?—Volvió a cuestionar el castaño volviendo a repetir los pasos para no equivocarse.

El dragón asintió al tiempo en que soltaba un potente rugido descargando de ese modo una minúscula parte de todo el amasijo de sensaciones que lo asaltaba, no pensaría más y se dejaría llevar por lo que sucedía esperando que no fuera un sueño que se diluiría con los primero rayos de la mañana.

Hiccup ahora con los pasos memorizados comenzó a imprimirle ritmo, era ahora o nunca, el ritual debía ser realizado justo antes de la muerte del sol y antes de que reinara la noche. Cuando el sol y la luna se reunieran en el cielo como los amantes deseosos que eran y que ellos representarían en aquel ritual.

Cerró los ojos esperando por Chimuelo, de nada serviría estar bailando si no había música y esa melodía era exclusiva del corazón del dragón. Cada especie de dragón tenía su propia litúrgica, pero el del Furia Nocturna era único, porque cada miembro desde que nacía tenia grabada la mitad de una melodía que únicamente seria completada por su pareja predestinada.

_**Como el sol apareció entre las montañas**_

_**Tu amor llego a mi llenado mis entrañas**_

_**Noches de soledad murieron con tu luz**_

_**Destellos de fe, ilusión, sueños y esperanzas**_

Hiccup casi suspiro al escucharlo cantar, su voz era sublime.

Chimuelo cantaría la primera parte, su mitad, mientras Hiccup bailaba dejándolo sin aliento, aquel traje negro acentuaba los finos miembros del joven que a pesar de la prótesis no perdía elegancia, mientras la capa se levaba haciendo la imitación perfecta de alas negras.

_**Hoy no existe un lugar lejos de mi haber **_

_**Todo el cielo remonte sin usar mis alas**_

_**Nuestros corazones bailan esta danza**_

_**Encontrando en el otro lo que les faltaba**_

El Dragón silencio su voz esperando por la contestación. Hiccup le sonrió agitado pero feliz, dio un suspiro antes de entonar la respuesta tan anhelada.

Como el sol pareció entre las montañas 

Tu amor llego a mi llenado mis entrañas

Días de tormento, remplazados fueron 

Con la libertad, aceptación y amor sincero 

El hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma no cupo de felicidad, porque eso que entonaba tan deliciosamente el vikingo era sin duda la otra mitad, ese chico era la otra parte de su alma. Con alegría sin igual se levanto en sus dos patas extendiendo sus alas en toda su extensión para realizar los mismos movimientos que anterior mente el chico hizo mientras Hiccup cantaba.

Hoy no existe un lugar lejos de mi haber

Todo el cielo remonte sobres tus alas

Nuestros corazones bailan esta danza.

Encontrando en el otro lo que les faltaba

Apenas terminar la estrofa Hiccup dio un paso al frente gustoso de bailar junto a Chimuelo. Ambos, humano y Dragón se miraban perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, verde vivo chocando contra verde toxico, explorando, adentrándose, compenetrándose de una forma jamás imaginada mientras sus gargantas seguían gorjeando aquella canción que los volvía un solo ser. Elevándose a la bóveda celeste, en un cielo que solo por ese día y por escasos segundos era compartido por el sol y la luna. Una combinación inverosímil igual a ellos, un eclipse, día y noche, cielo e infierno, humano y dragón.

_**Ya no hay soledad, el tiempo de las lágrimas **_Yo veo el futuro lleno de sonrisas

_**A quedado muy atrás, borrado, es pasado. **_Un milagro que llego con tu presencia

_**Hoy mis ojos solo ven el amor de tu ser **_En cada palabra, suspiro y anhelo

_**El cálido corazón que late en tu pecho **_Encuentro tu voz siempre respondiendo

_**Te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón. **_Te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón

_**Has de ellos lo que te plazca tuyos al fin son **_Has de ellos tu voluntad sin remordimientos.

Era tanta la euforia y el íntimo contacto que sin comprender del todo él ¿Cómo? Se encontraron rodeados de un cielo despejado que no era aun territorio de la noche pero en el que la luna ya hacia acto de presencia. Para ellos todo eso no importaba solo podían escuchar sus voces que mescladas compartían un mismo sentimiento y afecto, un mismo cantar.

_**Como el sol pareció entre las montañas**_

_**Tu amor llego a mi llenado mis entrañas**_

_**Te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón. **_Te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón

_**As de ellos lo que te plazca tuyos al fin son **_Has de ellos tu voluntad sin remordimientos.

Sus cuerpos se enredaban, sus alas se batían en tan perfecta sintonía que incluso por más cerca que estuviera jamás chocaban. Piruetas, clavados, giros y miles de acrobacias que hacían de ese momento algo mágico, un halo de fuego azul los envolvía proclamando ante todos su unión.

_**Como el sol pareció entre las montañas**_

_**Tu amor llego a mi llenado mis entrañas**_

Y el último estribillo fue cantado al unisonó justo cuando el sol desaprecio en el horizonte. Hiccup elevo sus brazos buscando cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

—Ahora no existirá nada que nos separe.

El Furia Nocturna soltó un jadeo ahogado, de tanta emoción jamás se percató de que en realidad Hiccup si estaba volando, que la capa era ahora dos enormes y majestuosas alas iguales a las suyas, y que poco a poco sus facciones humanas desaparecían siendo remplazadas por unas draconianas tan negras como las propias.

—_¿Pero qué has hecho?_—Pregunto completamente asustado por lo que aquello representaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Continuara…

**Notas importantes**: La canción en si es mi autoría, y si le quieren imprimir ritmo pues les recomiendo que vean el príncipe de Egipto cuando Moises es desterrado y se encuentra con la que será su futra esposa, mi sobrino la estaba viendo y cuando comenzó la música yo comencé a cantar esta, tanto fue mi euforia que termine bailando, y a raíz de eso decidí escribir este fic solo para publicar esta canción, si razón tonta.

Que más, que más…. Así letras en negrita canta Chimuelo, subrayadas Hiccup y subrayadas negritas ambos al unísono.

Creo que eso es todo nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	11. Tu y yo, dice Tuyo

Mil gracias a todos los que leen es te fic al cual no le veo un pronto final, que lastima porque ya entre a trabajar y no tendré tanto tiempo, si antes no lo tenía… Pero con lágrimas no remediare nada así que a subir un capitulo por semana.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

_Cursivas:_ Chimueleo

**Negritas:** Ammmm…alguien más…

**Capitulo 10 Tu y yo, dice Tuyo.**

—_¿Pero qué has hecho?_—Pregunto Chimuelo completamente asustado por lo que aquello representaba, el jamás deseo que Hiccup cambiara en absolutamente ningún aspecto él lo aceptaba así tal cual era con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

La corona azul eléctrico que los rodeaba comenzaba a cerrarse, en cuanto esta los apretara la unión seria completada y se abría perdido la humanidad de vikingo para siempre, porque aquella alianza, aquel compromiso los vincularía en alma de por vida y mas allá de esta.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ya no existe. —Lo escucho susurrar suavemente, más de espíritu a espíritu que con la voz física. —Pronto volare a tu lado, estaremos por siempre juntos, por la eternidad.

—_Ya lo haces, no te llevo a volar, ambos remontamos el territorio de Hela siendo uno, y no importa lo que pase, jamás me alejaría, acaso no te he probado que incluso desafiaría a la muerte por tí. _— Soltó angustiado el Dragón cual si en lugar de palabras fueran dolorosos golpes en su pecho.

—No del modo que debe ser, siento que tu sobrellevas mas responsabilices que yo soy una carg…

—_Esto no es lo que pienso y menos aun lo quiero, no es necesario que tu…_

—¿Entonces prefieres convertirte tu en un simple y ordinario ser humano? —Hiccup lo miraba de forma suplicantes, sus ahora felinos ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente.

—_NO, pero… _—Negó el Dragón desviando la mirada, estaba perdiendo esa discusión llevándolos a un desastroso final.

—Uno de los dos debe dimitir, uno de los dos perderá su forma o de contrario ambos corazones dejaran de latir.

—¿_Que dices?_

—Esa frase se ha estado repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Si no decidimos que forma adoptaremos, ambos moriremos. No voy a quitarte tu libertad, ya una vez te ate al suelo, por eso…

—_¿Y que hay de tu padre, de Bocón, de… de… Astrid?_—Era cierto él perdería mucho pero Hiccup estaba dejando de lado cosas aun más importantes, porque para Chimuelo bastaba con tenerlo a su lado de la forma que fuere.

—Para mí no existe nadie más importante que tú. Nadie me es tan indispensable como tú.

Chimuelo jadeo ante la declaración, había tanto amor en esos ojos, tanto miedo y decisión.

—_No voy a permitirlo._

—Chimuelo.

—_No, Hiccup ya has sacrificado bastante y…_

—Igual tú.

La aureola se estrechaba demasiado rápido ya podía sentir su calor. El Furia Nocturna gruño desesperado no tenían tiempo para discusiones triviales y con esos argumentos no convencería a Hiccup. Una bola de fuego, dos, hasta tres grandes detonaciones se escucharon haciendo añicos aquel conjuro que ellos habían invocado con su baile.

El cuerpo del muchacho fue recuperando su forma al tiempo en que caía en picada completamente inconsciente. El dragón se lanzo tras él intentando alcanzarlo, sintiendo que se le escaba de las garras.

—Hiccup. —Se escucho el llamado desesperado y tras una bola de pelo vio desaparecer el cuerpo del chico. Chimuelo apenas si llego a frenar antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, buscando desesperado aquello que había atrapado a su pareja, para su alivio el cuerpo del jovencito castaño reposaba entre los portentosos brazos de su padre.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! —Grito Estoico sintiendo como su corazón golpea su pecho tan ajetreadamente que era un milagro que no le hubiera roto las costillas. Si hubiera dilatado un segundo más su hijo… meneo la cabeza no deseando ni vislumbrar la posibilidad.

Chimuelo con paso titubeante se acerco al jefe vikingo, Hiccup aunque respiraba aun no abría los ojos.

—¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí arriba? —Comenzó a cuestionar el pelirrojo con su fiera miraba bien clavada en los ojos verdes del animal. —¿Por qué lo dejaste caer? —Pregunto aguantando las lágrimas. —Creí que tu…

—_Yo amo a su hijo más de lo que se imagina y_…

Estoico cayó de espaldas mirando perplejo al animal, ¿acaba de hablar?

—**Esto no llevar a nada bueno**. —Una voz profunda lleno el lugar, ambos, vikingo y Dragón se miraron sin hallar de donde procedía. —**Hijo de la noche, descendiente de la muerte comprende que el joven humano ha tomado su decisión.**

—_Pasando de la mía_.— Gruño el Furia Nocturna sin dejarse intimidar por quien sea que hablaba.

Una pequeña bola de luz que hasta entonces se había mantenido escondida en la silueta de la luna descendió del cielo hasta colocarse justo en medio del lago, las aguas dibujaron hondas perfectas reflejando su brillo plateado. Y solo hasta entonces Chimuelo reconoció a visitante.

—_Anciano_.—Menciono inclinando la cabeza levemente en signo de respeto, reconociendo aquella voz profunda que solo había escuchado en sueños, era ese ser el primigenio, el que inauguró los cielos y el único con la sabiduría suficiente para contestar sus preguntas.

—**Has crecido tanto mi pequeño dolor de cabeza**.— La risa se adivinaba en la forma de hablar tan paternal y cariñosa.—**Aunque te falta mucho por madurar. Hijo mío, tu amor por ese humano ha desafiado algo más que una simple regla, porque no existe ni existirá un amor como el vuestro. **

—_Es por lo que hice ¡¿Verdad?! Es mi culpa que Hiccup…_—Chimuelo meneo la cabeza asustado, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante el final que les esperaba debido a su atrevimiento.

—**La culpa no te ayuda a pensar, ni es buena consejera, deséchala y solo considera aquello que pueda serte útil para salvar de una desgracia a quien valoras**.

—_Hiccup, el dijo que uno de nosotros…_

—**No es una regla, pero si lo más razonable, tu corazón ya no es ni de dragón ni de humano, y un hibrido no es aceptable en ningún plano. La magia de la vida en su infinita sabiduría creo a ambas especies diferentes, con características y fisonomías que no les permitirán en ningún momento llegar a unirse del modo como tu tanto anhelas, ambos se causaran mucho daño de empeñarse en esta unión. Además, aun eres demasiado joven para saber si ese sentimiento que late cual mariposas de ensueño en tu pecho es amor. El joven vikingo tampoco tiene la madurez para saberlo ¿Cuántos años tiene? **

—_Quince, pero Hiccup no es como todos, él es mas… es por mucho mejor que…_

—**La misma edad, tienen la misma edad. Un periodo difícil de auto descubrimiento, de cambios en donde sus emociones se mezclan con las pasiones carnales creando pensamientos, demandando acciones que sus mentes aun no asimila. Hijo del relámpago y la muerte, descendiente directo de la oscuridad, te pido encarecidamente que esperes, estoy seguro que existe alguien más predestinado a ti allá afuera.**

—_¿Qué piensas hacer con Hiccup?_ —Jadeo trémulo colocándose por instinto delante de su jinete.

—**El corazón del muchacho debió detenerse ese día, solo tengo que acomodar y dar fin a ese destino que tú en tu capricho torciste.**

—_No era capricho y no permitiré que lo toques._ —Gruño componiendo una pose de pelea.

—**Estas siendo testarudo.**

—_Hiccup no irá a ninguna parte, su alma y la mía se han jurado lealtad comulgando en la danza del compromiso eterno y…_

—**Y no fue concluida.** —Chimuelo estaba arrepintiéndose de haber roto de esa manera el rito. Se escucho un suspiro. —**¿De verdad lo amas a ese extremo?**

—_Le he dado la mitad de mi corazón y ¿Aun lo preguntas?_

—**Entonces que sea como tú quieras, Dragón u Hombre elige; pero recuerda que no hay reversa. **

—Dragón. —Grito Hiccup recobrando el conocimiento e intentando colocarse en pie fallando miserablemente, de no haber sido por la reacción rápida de su padre se habría estrellado contra el suelo. —Dragón.

Estoico miro todo en cámara lenta, su hijo estaba llendose de sus brazos, lo estaba abandonado en nombre de ese Demonio negro.

—_Hiccup, ¿Qué haces?_ —Regaño el reptil negro.

—No puedo vivir ya lejos de ti y tampoco de la libertad que me mostraste.

—_Tu familia_

—Mi familia eres tú.

—Hiccup. —Estoico le dedicaba una mirada suplicante.

El castaño miro con pena a su padre, lo amaba pero ese cariño era mínimo a comparación con el que hacia latir su corazón con la oscura presencia del Furia Nocturna, sus ojos le daban mas calidez que cualquier fogata. No, no había nada que si estaba con Chimuelo le importara.

—Nunca fui un buen padre cuando lo necesitaste, tampoco supe comprender porque siempre fuiste tan diferente, aquello que te alejaba de mi. —Los ojos de Estoico se llenaron de lágrimas, una vez más las recomendaciones de Bocón lo habían preparado para enfrentar lo inevitable. —Nunca quise lastimarte, mi único propósito fue atesorarte. —Sus grandes manos acariciaron con ternura los sedosos cabellos castaños. —Sin embargo jamás supe demostrarte amor de verdad. Nadie en Berk valora tu talento con sinceridad por eso. —Los poderosos brazos de jefe vikingo lo estrecharon en un abrazo emotivo, esa era su última oportunidad para ser un hombre digno del mejor hijo del mundo. —Solo por esta vez te dejare ir deseándote la mejor de las suertes.

—Papá.— Hiccup rodeo con sus delicados bracitos el cuello de su padre. —Gracias.

—De todas formas tus ojos y mente siempre estuvieron en el cielo. —Estoico sonrio tristemente dibujando con sus colosales dedos la dulce carita de su niño. —Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta. —A pesar del empujón que su padre le dio Hiccup sintió más cariño en ese momento que en cualquier otro durante toda su vida.

—Te quiero.

—Promete que vendrás a visitarme. —Grito sin contener ya más el llanto.

Hiccup asintió corriendo en dirección a Chimuelo quien había observado todo el conmovedor cuadro en silencio. Estoico acaba de aprobar que su hijo, su único hijo se convirtiera en un dragón.

La luz blanca brillo con intensidad inundando cada miembro del joven Haddok borrando al humano para convertirlo en un Furia Nocturna. Uno a uno aquellos miembros que desde siempre conoció se esfumaban dejando atrás también recuerdos en su mayoría dolorosos, pero también uno que otro agradable.

[…]

—Estoico. ¡Maldición! Estúpida pierna, estúpido brazo. —Remilgaba Bocón deseando dar alcance a su amigo, el cual había salido corriendo como alma que lleva Loki dejándolo muy atrás. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien, aunque aquella luz en medio del bosque auguraba lo contrario.

Cuando vieron salir volando al dragón Estoico había insistido en seguirlo y por supuesto que él no perdió tiempo en apuntarse a acompañarlo, todo sea por el bien de Hiccup.

Bocón siempre se preguntaba porque no podían volver a aquellos días en que Estoico tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo lanzaba al aire.

—_Hiccup.—Llamaba el hombre pelirrojo mientras el diminuto cuerpecito se elevaba. —Hiccup vuela, vuela alto, más allá de lo que conocemos, más lejos de lo que cualquiera ha soñado. —Reía Estoico mientras atrapaba a su hijo para volverlo a lanzar hacia el cielo recibiendo risas inocentes como pago. _

Cuando al fin llego a su destino Bocón no pudo disimular su sorpresa, de inmediato se acercó a su mejor amigo intentando volver a ser su soporte, así, en silencio como siempre lo fue.

—Vuela alto hijo mío, más allá de lo que conocemos, más lejos de lo que cualquiera ha soñado. —Hiccup miro a su progenitor quien resignadamente observaba susurrándole aquellas palabras de aliento que él recordaba perfectamente.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Chimuelo ronroneo e Hiccup supo que no importaba de qué lado de la balanza se inclinara, su dragón, su Chimuelo siempre lo aceptaría tal cual era.

—Te amo. —Susurro uniendo sus frentes en aquel gesto íntimo y significativo que le era natural.

—Y yo a ti. —Y aquella confesión fue como un detonante que hizo explotar la esfera de luz en millones de luciérnagas danzantes que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Estoico cerró los ojos intentando protegerse, era como si al sol se le hubiera ocurrido descender en aquel lago.

Poco a poco la luz se fue apagando dejando en su lugar a dos figuras que se aferraban la una a la otra. Estoico exhalo y corrió directamente hacia donde yacía la pequeña figura de su hijo.

—**Para su edad su amor es inmenso. Pero me temo que para que este pequeño trámite entre ustedes se cumpla primero deberán madurar un poco mas, por ello y solo debido al cariño sincero que anida en sus corazones les daré tiempo. Hasta que estén listos para enfrentar con madurez al mundo, hasta entonces olvidaran todo lo sucedido. Aprovechen bien ese lapso y quizás para entonces logren encontrar como hacer que el mundo los admita, como hacer que ese amor florezca sin que ninguno tenga que renunciar por ello a lo que de verdad son.**

—Entonces si existe un método. Una forma para ellos… —Estoico se sentía fuera de lugar, era Hiccup quien tenía esas experiencias raras no él y el estar hablando con quien al parecer era el ancestro de Chimuelo llega a Diez en su medidor.

—**Lo hay, siempre lo hay aunque yo no lo conozca. Pero… En mi vasta experiencia jamás vi que un dragón que ha perdido su cola volara y ellos lo han logrado, menos aun presencie a un humano remontando los cielos sobre alas más poderosas que el mundo haya visto, y la cúspide que atesorara a uno de mi especie de forma tan sincera. Su aventura apenas comienza. El camino estar lleno de espinas y obstáculos que los harán dudar, si los enfrentaran en este instante ese mismo sentimiento que los fortalece seria su ruina, diles que confíen, que tengan fe y quizá…**

—Gracias.— Estoico cargo el cuerpo de su hijo.

—**No tiene que darlas, después de todo es mi lindo y orgulloso descendiente quien lo ha elegido para pareja y sellado su amor con votos eternos en la fecha más mágica, no solo de estas cuatro estaciones sino de los últimos cinco mil años. Y aún queda por darles mi presente**.

Un bellísimo dije en forma de dragón pendido de una cadena ambos plateados se materializo en el cuello de Hiccup.

—**Si algún día me necesitan esto me lo hará saber. Dile a mi hijo que lo amo y le deseo lo mejor. **—Y con esa última declaración la esfera de luz se elevo al firmamento perdiéndose entre las estrellas de esa noche de luna llena.

Continuara…

**ToothlessHaddock:** Hasta ahorita estoy notando que tu sesudo es la combinación de Hiccup y de Chimuelo, jajajaja es que nada mas copio y pego, perdón. Por eso no uso ese nombre, soy pésimo para el ingles…

**Alex:** My lady la lista no tiene cupo limitado.

**Sora:** espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y siga leyendo hasta el final.

**hana-kitzu:** bien creo que respondí a sus preguntas


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

Aquí las respuesta de lo que sucedió con Hiccup y Chimuelo, y bueno de una vez voy advirtiendo, había considerado no tocar para nada la segunda película pero…. Por cuestiones fuera de mi control… mi imaginación no me respeta, a partir del capítulo 13 comienzo a ser referencia a

HOW TO TRAIN DRAGON 2

Vale advertidos.

Bien, sin más que anexar les dejo la continuación…

No me maten, juro que pensaba terminarlo ya pero… pero… como dije, mi imaginación no respeta mis decisiones, se lanza a la aventura y me deja a mí la horrenda tarea de transcribir…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Capitulo 11 Un nuevo comienzo**

Pocos sueños se cumplen, pocos son los anhelos que sobreviven y menos aun son los sentimientos que prevalecen tan intensos a pesar del tiempo. Si la magia se esfuma ¿Por qué no lo haría el amor?

Cuando la mañana llego Hicucp no recordaba nada de lo acontecido en el lago, de la ceremonia, de su casi transformación a Dragón, tampoco que en su pecho latía la mitad de un corazón que no era el suyo empero, cuando sus ojos verdes escudriñaron por acto reflejo sus manos, piernas e incluso toco sus cabellos como si no reconociera su propio cuerpo, era como espera más, dio un suspiro y su vista vago hasta el ser necroso en buscando encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amigo y algo dentro de él se contrajo de forma dulce y dolorosa.

Chimuelo se levanto esa mañana sintiendo una gran nostalgia, miro en dirección a la ventana de la habitación y el temor se apodero de él, sintiendo una enorme urgencia de verlo, de sentirlo, de tocar a jinete, de comprobar que seguía ahí. Notando que aquel desasosiego era compartido por su humano cuando Hiccup se lanzo a abrazarlo de forma desesperada, el dragón cerró los ojos y los cubrió a ambos con sus alas negras alejándolos del mundo, intentando proteger a Hiccup ¿de qué? Ni él lo sabía, pero que no conociera quien o que lo asechaba no significaba que fueran menos peligrosos.

Estoico cerró la rendija de la puerta por la que había estado mirando la tierna escena matutina. Intentando comprobar que esa habilidad para comunicarse había desaparecido y que todo volvía a la normalidad. Cuando bajo por las escaleras y vio a Bocón junto a la mesa esperando por él un poco de paz le fue devuelta, su amigo siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

—¿Debería decirle? —Pregunto el jefe vikingo al herrero yendo a colocarse a un lado centrando la mirada en los troncos que se calcinaban en la hogera.

—Yo diría que es mejor dejar las cosas así, después de todo esto le evitara a Hiccup varios chapuzones de agua helada. — Rio algo divertido por su idea.

Estoico levanto la ceja escéptico y bastante desubicado ante el comentario expuesto.

—¡Vamos Estoico! Sabes mejor que yo lo que esos dos estuvieron a un palmo de hacer, ese tipo de experiencias es mejor enfrentarlas con un poco mas de madurez y a pesar de que no quieras verlo, y aun trates a Hiccup como a un niño, él ya es todo un adolecente y pronto, sino es que ¡YA! su instinto de hombre le comenzaran a pedir tu sabes… —Bocón se ruborizo notablemente. —Él va a querer… ¡Maldición! ¡Por Thor! Esto no es bueno para…

—¿Para quién? ¿Para él o para mí?

—Para ninguno de ustedes y menos para mí. —Estoico volvió a levantar su poblada ceja y Bocón suspiro resignado rumiando algo así como "mi salud mental va de por medio si tengo que explicarle que su hijo quiere una relación un poco mas intima con el dragón"; en lugar de eso dijo. —Vez porque digo que fue lo mejor, tú no sabrás lidiar con un muy caliente adolecente que se puede escapar con su novio o esposo a solo los Dioses saben dónde, para hacer, no quiero saber qué. Y aunque una pelea entre tú y un Furia Nocturna suene entretenido no será para nada beneficioso e Hiccup resentiría mucho esa riña.

—Estas diciéndome que esa lagartija sobre desarrollada quiere…

—¿No lo sabías?

—No pensé que con esas intenciones ellos….

—¡Pues con cual otras! Por si no lo notaste Hiccup dijo claramente que lo amaba. Y el antepasado bolita luminosa dijo que ellos contrajeron nupcias, que parte de PAREJA ¿no entendiste? —Con un tono bajo, casi un susurro concluyo. —Aunque después anexo que no fue concluida…

—Es Dragón muerto.

—No, espera Estoico. — Bocón sujeto el brazo de su amigo reteniéndolo para evitar que hiciera una locura. —Matar a tu yerno no soluciona el nada, solo vas a lograr que Hiccup se ponga triste y te odie…

—¿Papá? ¿Bocón? —Nombro Hiccup desde la escalera escuchando el jaleo de ambos adultos pero sin enterarse del todo por que discutían, al asomarse una risa divertida se dibujo en sus labios rosados. —Si no dejan de pelear de esa forma comenzare a pensar que mi padre se avergonzaba lo suficiente de mí como para invitarme a su boda. Y ¿Yerno? ¿Cuál? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? son las preguntas de las que no quiero saber la respuesta.

—Hiccup. —Estoico dio un paso atrás sintiendo su brazo libre de cualquier sujeción y carraspeando con la garganta ante la incómoda situación. Los dos vikingos mayores sin mirarse a la cara se alejaron disimuladamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás listo para el entrenamiento? Tengo ganas de ver progresos. —Bocón sin duda sabía cómo sacar una situación del atolladero.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Hiccup casi resoplo por el tema que había elegido su maestro. — No soy bueno con los obstáculos y si bastante patético con las armas así que ¿Qué caso tiene?

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddok III deja de meter el rabo entre las patas y enfrenta tus miedos. Chimuelo es un grandioso dragón, demuestra que su jinete también es el mejor. Que vea que hizo la mejor elección al entregarse a ti.

Hiccup enrojeció cual granada, aquella última frase podía ser tomada de tantas formas y aunque pareciera inverosímil sintió punzar su corazón con alegría, ¿Chimuelo se había entregado a él o él se entrego a Chimuelo? Estaba pensando de más y como siempre ante su incomodidad e inseguridad por aquello que no comprendía del todo recurrió a su sarcasmo.

—Si mamá. —Gruño aun ruborizado bajando la cabeza pero mirando de reojo a Bocón, satisfecho de verlo llegar a su mismo tono carmesí y aun más incomodo. Ojo por ojo.

El herrero siguió a su pequeño aprendiz hasta que salió por la puerta, a pesar del sarcasmo Bocón sintió su cuerpo estremecerse hasta la medula ante aquella palabra. Lo había llamado MAMÁ.

—¿Mamá? —Repitió Estoico con clara burla mirando a su amigo y luego de regreso a la puerta por donde acaba de desaparecer su hijo, siempre había considerado a Bocón como parte de la familia, le daba su lugar y escuchaba atentamente cada uno de sus consejos y comentarios, le concedía la importancia de su presencia, bien ganada en la educación de Hiccup y sin duda apreciaba su abnegada amistada, pero… ¿mamá? Vaya ocurrencias de su vástago.

—¿Te molesta? —Pregunto Bocón extrañamente tímido.

—¿Por qué habría de? Eres lo más cercano que tendrá y no me sorprendería, ni incomodaría si comenzaras a usar delantales mientras me preparas la comida. —Rio a carcajada viva de solo imaginarse el cuadro. —Mi vida es una comedia, tengo una esposa que no es esposa, un hijo mitad Dragón y un Yerno que no es ni de mi especie… ¿por qué no adoptamos a un par de Trols para que Hiccup tenga hermanitos? ya mis nietos pueden ser, no sé, un par de pequeños Scream.

Bocón se quedo estático en la estancia viendo a Estoico salir aun riéndose. —Como desearía que las cosas fueran así de fáciles. —Si tan solo supieras… si tan solo tú supieras… —Dijo nostálgico antes de seguirlo.

[…]

Hiccup entro al área de entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos "sus amigos" ya a veces no sabía si podía llamarlos de aquella forma. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conteniendo las ganas de matarse unos a otros, siempre discutiendo quien era el mejor, porque no importaba cuantas veces Hiccup lo dijera, ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA, y ni que recalcara cada media hora, SOMOS UN EQUIPO, al final sus palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Otro punto desalentador era cuando había problemas y la culpa recaía en los enormes reptiles, los jinetes simplemente bajaban la cabeza desanimados, ESTO SE ACABO, y con esa frase se rendían, lo dejaban solo para que él buscara la forma de exculpar a los Dragones, no, Hiccup no pensaba en general, él solo quería recuperar a Chimuelo. Todo lo que conocía, hacia, las decisiones que tomaba y los sueños que anhelaban estaban vinculados de una forma u otra con su mejor amigo.

Un tímido golpe en su espalda le hizo voltear encontrándolo ahí dándole ánimos. Cual seda sus dedos se deslizaron por la escamosa piel negra, suspirando ante la agradable y acogedora sensación de sentirse protegido y aceptado. Un ronroneo suave fue la contestación que recibió.

—Si tu estas a mi lado, todo lo demás no importa. —Hiccup no lograba comprender porque en su corazón se estaba formando un vacio insanable. —¡Ay! Amigo me gustaría saber porque siento que he perdido lo más valioso de mi vida.

Chimuelo se acomodo mejor entre los brazos de su jinete, nuevos gorjeos llenaron los idos del muchacho como susurrándole que él se sentía de la misma manera.

—¡Hey! Tortolos, aterricen cinco segundos para que vean esto. —Grito su primo apuntando dentro de la arena.

—Cállate Patán. —Censuro Astrid jopeándole el hombro al pelinegro con bastante fuerza, logrando casi derribarlo y mirando recelosa como Hiccup y su Dragón se alejan uno del otro avergonzados.

—Muy bien, el día de hoy soy yo el encargado de enseñarles algunas tácticas de batalla, por tanto muevan sus inútiles traseros y tomen un arma. —Grito un hombre grande de cabello negro, a quien Patán le sonrió al pasar por su costado.

Hiccup casi jadeo al ver a su tío frente a él, ¿En dónde estaba Bocón?

Con pasos atronadores que incluso hicieron temblar, en la imaginación Hiccup, la tierra, el vikingo de cabello negro se acerco a su sobrino, la sonrisa torcida que este le dedicaba no auguraba nada bueno. —Hoy no tendrás a tu nana para salvarte el pellejo. —Susurro venenoso empujando al chico.

El castaño lo miro atónito, sintiendo el aire abandonar sus pulmones por tremendo golpe que en realidad no era eso, según su tío, pero que para él con su escasa mole casi logro derribarlo si no fuera por el reptil ébano que se apresuro a colocarse detrás atrapándolo.

Chimuelo pelo los dientes en forma amenazante, tenía ganas de rostizarlo pero sabía que su jinete no compartía la idea.

—Y saca de aquí a ese Dragón, es vergonzoso que hasta para un simple entrenamiento tengas que depender de ese animal.

Hiccup apretó las manos y los dientes como se atrevía a calificar de aquella manera a Chimuelo, el dragón tenia mas cerebro que ese estúpido vikingo, sin embargo, obedeció consiente que quien cargaría con las quejas seria su padre, por ello agachando la cabeza y condujo a su amigo fuera de la arena.

—Perdón amigo. Tendrás que esperar aquí. —Dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, odiaba cuando a la gente le daba por hablarle de esa formar, cuando lo sobajaban sin darle la oportunidad a demostrar su cualidades y era peor cuando Chimuelo a pesar de ser un poderoso Furia Nocturna terminaba embarrado como ahora.

—_Para mi tú siempre serás el mejor._ —Ronroneo el reptil suavemente.

Hiccup miro a Chimuelo podría jurar que escucho palabras en lugar del usual gruñido cariñoso, ¡pero era imposible que…! Meneo la cabeza, el estrés lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

—Hiccup, ¿Qué tanto haces con tu novio ahí afuera? —La alharaca de su pariente le hizo saber que Patán no era para nada original y se conformaba con repetir los insultos de su padre.

Lo bueno era que él había heredado más de su madre saliendo bien librado de aquella maldición de idiotez permanente por parte de su genética. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios, su madre, hacia bastante que no pensaba en ella y hoy, hoy había llamado MAMÁ a Bocón.

—¡Por Thor! Papá me va a desollar

En el momento le pareció divertido incomodar al vikingo rubio, siempre lo hacía, pero en su vergüenza olvido cierto factor que normalmente no estaba presente, su papá. ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? ¡Hasta dijo que actuaban como casados! ¿Qué demonios lo había poseído para hablar tan libremente frente a Estoico el Vasto? Era como si de un día para otro hubiera desaparecido esa pared invisible que les impedía relacionarse, como si muy dentro de él al fin estuviera cien por ciento seguro que podía contar con el apoyo de su progenitor. Mejor dejaba de pensar por un rato antes de terminar con el cerebro fundido.

Dio un último abrazo a su mejor amigo y con un —Voy a estar bien, tranquilo grandote. —camino rumbo al patíbulo. Sería un día muy difícil sin su "mami" cerca.

[…]

—¿Estás seguro de esto Estoico? —Bocón no podía evitar poner aquellos ojos de cachorro abandonado mientras observaba al cuestionado acomodar su bolso de viaje sobre su hombro y la silla de Trueno.

—Solo serán dos días, si quiero saber un poco mas de cómo tratar con esta situación sin que Hiccup se entere necesito ayuda, alguien que sepa cómo lidiar con antepasados muertos que hablan y niños convirtiéndose en dragones.

Bocón asintió no muy convencido con su partida pero de acuerdo con eso de pedir ayuda. Unos pasos detrás de los vikingos el dragón azul caminaba tranquilamente y hasta contento ante la perspectiva del viaje. Estoico le hizo una seña al reptil y este acudió gustoso recibiendo una caricia del pelirrojo y luego el peso de la silla.

—Hasta que regrese cuida a mi muchacho y no permitas que duerman juntos.

Bocón lo miro incrédulo, o no, no pensaba arriesgarse a ser calcinado por una bola de plasma por interrumpir un momento íntimo. Estoico pareció leer perfectamente ese pensamiento.

—De noche, una cama, solos en casa, son cuestiones que podrían darles ideas. —El jefe vikingo meneo la cabeza como deseando borrar cualquier mala imagen que le hubiera asaltado. — No, no, no, tú te quedas en mi habitación y al menor ruido entras al cuarto de Hiccup con hacha en mano.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Grito en su mente el herrero. ¿Cómo podía pensar el pelirrojo que un hacha seria digna rival para el Furia Nocturna en pleno acto de…?

—Yo creo que Hiccup ya esta crecidito y bueno, hay cosas uno debe experimentar solo…

—¡De eso nada! Protegerás la castidad de mi hijo. Y como regrese y mi dulce niño haya perdido la inocencia tú perderás otra cosa.

—¿Por qué yo? —Casi gimoteo Bocón el "Rudo".

—Porque vas a hacerle honor a tu titulo de madre sustituta.

Y con esa última frase emprendió el vuelo dejando a un Bocón que con éxito imitaba a una pesadilla monstruosa, casi se podía ver las llamas desprendiéndose de su rostro.

Continuara….

**Notas del autor.**

Chicos repito mi advertencia, a partir

Del capítulo 13 comienzo a trabajar con la segunda película.

**Mirage**: 1000 thanks for letting your opinion eventhough leguaje barrier. about what to translate it into English, because I do not, I'm pesimo in that language, to tell you use Google Translate to read your comment and respond. yet is so nice to know that I managed to delight him and make you reach intersarle. just for you I'll tell, I'm thinking pueblicar want a book which was translated into many languages ... good bye, and really, thank, thank you very much.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive your server.

Para mis amados lectores, estoy aprendiendo a contestar via correo asi que espero ir dándome tiempo para eso en la semana y bueno lo prometido es deuda, los lunes actualizare, pensé en hacerlo los viernes cuando termino el capitulo pero luego pensé, siempre dejo lo escrito por algunos días para que lea el resultado y haga correcciones. Así que fin de semana me relajo y LUNES antes de cualquier cosa leo y corrijo para subir.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	13. La seiökona y el Gard

Huy… amigos míos, es un placer estar por aquí actualizando, en un rato en que mi jefe a salido. ¡Thor santísimo! Lo que hace el fanfiction en nuestras vidas…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

**Un poco de Historia necesaria.**

_Para los antiguos escandinavos la palabra Seiðr designaba un amplio espectro de hechizos realizados por mujeres. El Seid no er, un tipo específico de magia. De hecho involucraba numerosas posibilidades esotéricas; entre ellas, el Galdr, una especie de "encantamiento" altamente poderoso._

_Las oficiantes del Seid, como se ha dicho, eran especialmente las mujeres, aunque había algunas excepciones con hombres de probada sensibilidad, llamados Seiðmaðr, los "hombres Seid". _

_Estas brujas vikingas a las que hacíamos referencia eran llamadas Seiðkona, las "mujeres Seid", y a veces Völva, palabra que designaba tanto a una vidente, como una bruja._

_Se dice que El libro del Seid está oculto en los símbolos de la Voluspa, "La profecía de la vidente", es decir, de la Völva, y que solo algunas mujeres son capaces de desentrañarlo hasta su forma primigenia._

**Capitulo 12 La Seiðkona y el Galdr.**

Estoico sintió su barba congelarse y se preguntaba como hacia la loca de Thorbjorg para encontrar alimento entre ese desierto ártico. Por lo regular las brujas vikingas, las reales, escaseaban, eran raras la mujeres que nacían con el derecho de llamarse Seiðkona o Völva, porque el Seid no era un poder fácil de controlar o practicar, se debía nacer con ese don; y para su mala suerte la única que conocía tenía que vivir en medio de aquel desolado paraje.

Trueno también se quejo, si la temperatura seguía disminuyendo pronto le sería imposible volar, y eso que la noche estaba cayendo tranquilamente sin ninguna tormenta a la vista.

—Descendamos y busquemos refugio o no llegaremos a mañana.

Con dificultad lograron aterrizar sin matarse en el intento, la nieve asía resbalar las patas del reptil azul quien obviamente prefería sumergirse antes que caminar sobre el hielo, pero su jinete seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con aquella idea.

—Estoico el Vasto. —Se escucho una voz siseante a su espalda, el jefe por inercia se viro con arma en mano, Trueno también se coloco a la defensiva ante la vibrante sensación de magia en el aire. —Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Cual macabra sombra entre la nube de hielo que las alas de Trueno habían creado al descender, la delicada figura de la mujer se delineo acentuando perfectamente sus sensuales curvas. Conforme la imagen se aclaraba el pelirrojo bajo el arma.

—Debí intuir que siendo la gran dama del Galdr, la vidente personal de Thor, sabrías de ante mano que te visitaría.

Ella rio contenta ante las alabanzas acomodando coquetamente su sedoso cabello negro detrás de su oído para luego dar media vuelta e invitar al jefe vikingo a seguirla, no tenia intensiones de lidiar con un congelado de vikingo.

Fue un recorrido moderado, uno o dos kilómetros era la distancia que los separaban de la choza de la Seiðkona, la cual cabe decir estaba perfectamente bien guarecida dentro de una amplia cueva que le permitía incluso tener varios tipos de plantas creciendo en torno a la vivienda. Por dentro no era menos vasta, los muebles aunque rústicos desprendían un aire acogedor y cálido acentuado por la fogata viva que crepitaba en la chimenea. Con amabilidad le indico tomar asiento al hombre mientras que al reptil respetuosamente le indicaba la puerta de un costado que conducía hacia la bodega de heno.

—Supongo que desearas descansar tus alas, no es tarea fácil volar hasta el fin del mundo cargando ciento ochenta kilos de vikingo puro. —Le guiño un ojo.

El Dragón pareció estar de acuerdo porque sin replica se acomodo a sus anchas entre el fresco y suave heno.

—¿Por que buscas incordiarme hasta hablándole mal de mí a un Dragón?

—Eso no es incordiarte, incordiarte hubiera sido soltarme a reír a carcajada viva cuando te vi aterrizar. Tú, Estoico el Vasto, el gran jefe de Berk, el auto nombrado mejor asesino de dragones. MONTANDO EN UNO, Y HABLÁNDOLE CUAL SI FUERA UN AMIGO.

—¡Basta! Thorbjorg no estoy de humor para…

—¡Oh! Pero deberás aguantar Estoico el Vasto, eso si deseas que te muestre el destino de tu vástago, y tendrás que hacer otro tanto para ganarte mis favores en caso de que decidas modificarle algún detallito. Estoico el Vasto tu mejor que nadie sabe que este trabajo no te saldrá nada barato.

—¡Pero mujer! No puedes seguir molesta por…

—Por preferir a aquella inútil antes que a mí, por haberme hablado de amores para luego irte sin remordimientos tras las faldas de…

—Cuida como te diriges a mi esposa. Porque su memoria es sagrada y no permitiré que…

—Ella esta… Entonces… tu estas libre.

Estoico no supo como traducir aquel cambio de actitud.

—Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo Estoico el Vasto. Uno en donde ambos salgamos ganando.

[…]

Bocón camino lentamente, muy lentamente de regreso a sus obligaciones, las palabras de Estoico aun haciendo eco en su mente le hacían enrojecer cada tres pasos. En un abrupto movimiento se detuvo dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos hacia la parte de la villa donde solo se podía ver a un grupo de yaks pastando.

Necesitaba alejarse un rato para dejar salir toda esa frustración que padre e hijo, de forma nada intencionada, le estaban creando.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de fantasear con aquella ilusión en donde Estoico reconocía sus sentimientos y a pesar de nunca corresponderle, solo por la amistad que los unía, le regalaba un beso diciéndole que lo aceptaba y estaba feliz de que siguieran siendo amigos. En sus anhelos más ambiciosos, se imaginaba al pelirrojo admitiendo que él era el otro padre de Hiccup. ¡Dioses! Sería tan bonito jugar a la casita. Sentirse de verdad aceptado.

Dio un suspiro, por eso siempre alentaba a Hiccup, porque él, Bocón el Rudo, sabia mejor que cualquier otro lo que significaba ser diferente, comprender que lo que buscas estaba mal, que jamás podrás mostrarte tal cual eres, y no deseaba que Hiccup, su pequeño niño creciera odiando algo que lo hacía ser tan especial. Escondiendo la verdadera luz que pugnaba desde su espíritu. ¡NO! Nunca. Hiccup crecería siendo amado, y aunque al principio no hizo un buen trabajo defendiéndolo de la maldad de su tribu, mantuvo la esperanza de que todo cambiaria.

Pero en caso contrario ya tenía un plan de emergencia. Tomaría al castaño y se lo llevaría lejos, el podría protegerlo y abastecerlo de todo mientras crecía, ya cuando fuera un hombre volverían para demostrarle a toda esa bola de vikingos enajenados quien era Hiccup Horrendous Hadock III y entonces frente a todos, conformes e inconformes, tomaría su puesto de Jefe, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Lo bueno es que no había tenido que llegar a tal extremo. Hiccup viviría ahí, crecería siendo un chico amado y cuando llegara el gran momento de suceder a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos le felicitaría y bendeciría su gobierno.

Cuanto amor le tenía al joven, un muchacho que no era suyo pero que tanto tiempo pensó que quizás podría…

—Pero que idiota.

Sin darse cuenta ya era más de medio día y él seguía por los parajes boscosos deambulando sin rumbo fijo. Golpeo su pecho para darse animo y se encamino de regreso, tenía que cuidar de que Hiccup no fuera ultrajado por el Furia Nocturna, una tarea fácil y complicada a la vez. ¿Contarían lo sueños húmedos?

Meneo la cabeza y con una triste sonrisa se dirigió a la arena de entrenamiento.

[…]

Hiccup aterrizo sobre su derriére por cuarta vez en solo esa primera hora. Su tío lo miraba como si se tratara de una apestosa pila de estiércol de Yak, ¿por que las cosas debían ser tan… pues tan malas?

Siendo él el hijo único de Estoico el Vasto, jefe indiscutible de Berk , por herencia se suponía debía heredar el puesto, pero… siempre hay un pero; si no demostraba su valía entonces los miembros de la familia cercana tenían el derecho a retarlo a duelo obteniendo como recompensa, en caso de ganar, el titulo de regente.

A Hiccup jamás se le paso por la cabeza que siendo anteriormente el inadaptado social que era, su tío se había ilusionado con que Patán se convertiría con el tiempo y un duelo fácil, en el próximo jefe de Berk; solo para después ver la posibilidad alejarse porque que el vástago de Estoico comenzaba a mostrarse como un héroe y un prometedor líder.

Todo al jarete porque al muchachito endeble y raro se le ocurrió tener de mascota a un dragón, y no cualquiera, sino a un Furia Nocturna.

Animal inútil, si fuera la mitad de inteligente de lo que presumía el renacuajo de su sobrino se daría cuenta que la mejor apuesta era Patán. La fuerza de su hijo sumado a ese temible dragón haría de Berk el territorio más intocable y temido del archipiélago. Pero no, la lagartija negra parecía muy encariñado con aquel charal parlanchín de Hiccup. ¡Por Thor! Que ya solo faltaba que se dieran besos, ¡qué asco! Besar a esa inmunda lagartija.

Una cosa era montarlo y utilizarlo en su beneficio, pero quererlo a ese grado. En más de una ocasión se había quedado pensando tras las constantes historias de Patán, su hijo le contaba sobre los vuelos y entrenamientos, en los que en más de una ocasión mencionaba, quizá hasta sin darse cuenta, los constantes cariños entre jinete y dragón.

—Hiccup consiente mucho a su dragón, ¿me pregunto si esa será la mejor técnica para hacer que tu dragón te obedezca? Lo abraza constantemente, lo acaricia y hasta duerme dentro de sus alas, Diente Púa jamás permitiría que hiciera eso. Me rostizaría.

Y como esas había más, mucho más. Esos dos salían a volar solos, e incluso de boca del mismo Estoico llego a escuchar que el Furia Nocturna era la sombra de su hijo.

—Tuve que subir la piedra de Chimuelo porque el dragón se negó a salir de la habitación de Hiccup, mi hijo se la paso correteándolo toda la noche sin lograr que durmiera fuera. Al final no tuve remedio, pero tampoco me quejo, nadie entrara por esa ventana si recibir una bola plasma y yo duermo más tranquilo.

En parte tenía razón, mucho del respeto y distancia que guardaban para con Hiccup se debía al miedo que sentían ante tan temible guardián. Pero él no, él no se dejaría intimidar por aquel reptil sobre desarrollado y le enseñaría a ese muchachito enclenque que sin ese animal no era nada, seguía siendo el mismo paracito inútil de siempre.

El ejercicio consistía en retas uno a uno, y para ser "justos" coloco a las dos chicas a practicar juntas, Patán y Brutacio hacían un segundo duelo un tanto alejados y a Patapez le tocaría con Hiccup o eso pensaron ambos muchachos hasta que el tío recordó que los padres del joven rubio lo estaban buscando y por tanto debería faltar a esa práctica.

Hiccup miro la partida de su amigo con incomodidad y algo de miedo subiéndole por el esófago, eso quería decir que su oponente seria.

—Bien sobrino, vamos a practicar.

Y ese había sido el inicio de sus encuentros frecuentes contra el suelo. El joven vikingo intentaba defenderse lo mejor que podía pero estaba enfrentando a uno de los guerreros mejor entrenados de Berk y con bastante experiencia en batalla.

Hiccup lanzo lejos la pesada espada que hasta ese momento cargaba y que más que ayuda era una molestia, y como era de esperarse su mente analítica ya había calculado sus movimientos para disimuladamente llegar hasta SU escudo. Solo un poco mas y entonces estarían, sino en igualdad de condiciones si con mayores posibilidades para ser menos apaleado, la combinación de ballesta, alguna clase de boomerang y escudo que él mismo había ensamblado le permitiría defenderse.

El vikingo mayor reacciono escasos segundos antes de que su sobrino llegara a su objetivo, reconociendo para su horror hacia adonde se dirigían el castaño, y claro que había escuchado de ese escudo. Su espada rápidamente se encajo en el piso con fuerza interponiéndose entre la fina mano de Hiccup y el arma deseada.

—Lo siento, pero ese escudo tuyo no cuenta como arma de práctica. —De una patada el escudo voló varios metros lejos de Hiccup, quien miro asustado como el objeto se estrellaba contra la pared y caía al suelo estrepitosamente, implorando porque no fuera a destrozarse en pedacitos.

—¿Papá que estás haciendo? —Grito Patán asustado cuando reconoció en el rostro de su progenitor la sed de sangre que anteriormente dejaba ver al pelear contra los dragones.

—Tú cállate y observa.

Hiccup jadeo, desarmado, en el suelo y con aquel imponente hombre cerniéndose sobre él le estaba paralizando las ideas.

La espada del vikingo pelinegro bajo con fuerza deseando encajarse en alguna parte blanda del niño, Hiccup podía escuchar el aire siendo cortado por aquella arma que le cercenaría algún otro miembro y por inercia cerró los ojos.

El tintineo de metal chocando contra metal lo sorprendió lo suficiente para hacerle abrirlos de nuevo. Ahí delante de él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y la prótesis de su mano, estaba Bocón.

—Quítate de en medio niñera de pacotilla. —Gruño molesto el pelinegro. —Sigue mimándolo de esa manera y lo harás más inútil de lo que ya es, ese chico necesita mano dura…

—No lo estoy protegiendo a él. Estoy salvando tu pestilente y grasoso pellejo. —Dijo con una sonrisa torcida señalando con la mirada al ser necroso que entre las sombras solo se podía notar debido al brillo de su fuego blanco con tientes azules. —Si hubiera tardado un segundo más estarías muerto por estúpido.

Por varios segundos el tiempo se detuvo, ni siquiera respiraban, al pendiente de que pasaría, Bocón tenía razón, el Furia Nocturna no dudaría en atacar a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a su vikingo y ya lo habían comprobado con Astrid la vez pasada, amigo o enemigo, no importaba quien, si atentaba contra Hiccup estaba muerto.

—Hiccup ve a calmar a tu dragón. —Pidió el herrero. —Llévatelo un rato hasta que se le bajen los humos. Te veo en la casa para la merienda.

Hiccup asintió levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia Chimuelo, abrazándolo primero para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, ya más calmado lo condujo fuera y despegaron perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo.

Una vez seguro que Hiccup se había ido Bocón desapareció los escaso dos pasos que lo separaban del pelinegro.

—Accedí a que dieras el entrenamiento de hoy porque dijiste que tenias algo importante que mostrarle a los muchachos, pero vuelve a intenta algo como eso y te juro que el Furia Nocturna será el menor de tus problemas. —Amenazo susurrante el rubio dando un leve empujón al hombre. —Bien, la clase se termino por hoy, pueden irse. —Grito saliendo de la arena.

Con la mayor rapidez que la prótesis se lo permitía el herrero, ahora dentista, busco un rincón, algún lugar desierto que le permitiera calmarse. Sentía el corazón en un puño, y las ansias asesinas de regresar para estrangular al pariente de Estoico con lo primero que encontrara por atreverse a tocar a Hiccup.

[…]

Thorbjorg miro con picardía evidente al pelirrojo dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con la prominente barba. Ella aun amaba a Estoico y el hombre estaba disponible.

—Dime tu precio Völva y terminemos rápido con esto, necesito regresar a Berk lo más pronto…

—Estoico el Vasto, creo que no has comprendido el punto, hasta para pedir mi servicio tienes que tener tacto, no soy cualquier vidente después de todo. —Sus manos se acomodaron en el pecho del jefe vikingo con erotismo intentando seducirlo. —Yo sé lo que buscas, sé lo que deseas saber y puedo desifrar el secreto de ese medallón que llevas entre las ropas y que le has quitado a tu hijo. Pero, Estoico el Vasto, no me da la gana responder, al menos no por ahora, no hasta que me prometas que me darás lo que te pida.

—Eso nunca. — Soltó tajante y firme. No sedería ante chantajes.

—Entonces, Estoico el Vasto, enfrenta a ciegas a tus demonios y prepárate para decirle adiós a lo único que amas. —Pico venenoso la bruja, sus ojos negros brillaban con un tono dorado inhumano.

—Hiccup.

—No tiene que ser así. —Nuevamente se colgaba del gran brazo sintiendo sus suaves senos chocar contra la dura musculatura del hombre. —Yo puedo ser ese muro que aleje todo mal, solo necesito un "si", acéptame y yo…

—No puedo hacerlo. Aun cuando sintiera algo por ti, que te aseguro nunca llegar a ser lo que tú deseas, puedo aceptar tu oferta. —Los ojos del pelirrojo vikingo hablaban con verdad y ella fiel practicante del Seid lo sabía, no era solo una excusa, el regente de Berk no mentía. —Pídeme cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Hay alguien más! —Exhalo la mujer dolida y exaltada a partes iguales al sentirse rechazada por segunda vez en la vida del hombre.

Estoico afirmo con la cabeza. —No es amor de pareja, es respeto y gratitud los que me atan. —Declaro con sinceridad. —He venido a verte porque confiaba no en la Seiðkona, más bien porque creía en la mujer. Ayúdame Thorbjorg, es mi único hijo.

Ella lo observo de pies a cabeza, ya no era el mismo, ya no era el Estoico del que ella se había enamorado tan perdidamente, frene a ella tenía casi de rodillas aun padre desesperado. A un hombre completamente distinto, aun varón que ya no le hacía honor a su nombre porque le estaba demostrando tanto sentimientos que por un segundo creyó era alguien más.

—Tu hijo es un Seiðmaðr. Un hombre al que el Seid ha elegido como contenedor_._

Ante la palabra Estoico boqueo, el término parecía ser demasiado grande para ser digerido.

—No me preguntes ¿Por qué? hay cosas que solo los Dioses deciden. Esta es una de ellas.

—¿Entonces esa es la razón de que pueda controlar dragones…?

—No te equivoques, Estoico el Vasto, tu vástago no controla a esas criaturas, las amansa porque les brinda comprensión y se relaciona con ellas como iguales. Los Dragones son también criaturas con grandes dotes mágicas, y el poder natural de tu heredero los atrae haciéndolo ante ellos un equivalente. Sin embargo tu hijo jamás ha recibido instrucción, no sabe controlar sus dones y sus Galdr se disparan sin rumbo fijo, un peligro que atrae desgracias a su alrededor. Además, está en una época peligrosa, en la edad cuando aun no somos adultos pero tampoco niños nuestras emociones son más intensas y cada gota de felicidad puede adquirir el suficiente poder para crear un millar de arcoíris, pero por cada herida podrían terminar sufriendo de invasiones, tormentas o incluso epidemias. Es difícil saberlo porque cada usuario maneja de diferente manera al Seid.

Estoico de inmediato recordó la ultima desgracia, ¿la nube en coma que azoto Berk podría haber sido obra de Hiccup?

—Estoico el Vasto, muéstrame el medallón. —Requirió la Völva extendiendo la mano.

El pelirrojo dudo un segundo, luego accedió sacando de entre sus ropajes el artículo que había sido el regalo de "bodas" del antepasado del Demonio negro.

—Es un Galdr demasiado complejo, el más antiguo que he visto.

Los delicados y blancos dedos de la bruja recorrieron cada parte del amuleto con forma de dragón asiendo brillar en la superficie aparentemente lisa incontables runas que destellan en tonos de diferentes colores. Un hechizo complejo y antiguo era lo que ese escondía detrás de aquel metal.

—Estoico el Vasto, vuelve a tu casa y entrégaselo a tu hijo, este medallón es un sello muy poderoso que nunca debiste quitarle.

**N. A: Otro tanto que luego quizá utilice.**

_Seiðmaðr ("hombres Seid") Este término luego pasaría a convertirse en un insulto que denotaba un temperamento poco viril, no tanto por su asociación con las mujeres sino con la práctica del Seid, a menudo tomada como un arte que buscaba manipular la conducta de los demás a través de medios innobles._

_Para entender la importancia de estas mujeres en la cultura nórdica pensemos que Odín, el padre de los dioses, consultó a una Vala, es decir, una Völva, para informarse sobre el destino funesto de los dioses en el Ragnarok._

_Paradójicamente en el terreno divino no solo las mujeres practicaban el Seid. Freya es el ejemplo idílico de la Diosa-Mujer-Bruja; pero también Odín se interesó por esta rama del ocultismo. Hecho que lo avergonzaba terriblemente, ya que era una actividad propia del género femenino. A tal punto se sentía disminuido por su afición al Seid que Odín jamás respondió ante un insulto terrible de Loki, que lo acusó de Seiðmaðr, básicamente llamándolo "delicado"._

_Los intérpretes del paganismo, y sobre todo sus defensores, argumentan que Odín estaba por encima de los dilemas morales que sujetan al resto de las criaturas, celestes o terrenales, y que en definitiva podía hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin desmedro de su virilidad_.

Comentarios, tomatazos reclamos y todo son bien aceptados en el 5862 1111 Locatel al servicio del consumidor…

Jajajajajjaa aunque dudo que ahí entiendas sus reclamos, no mejor déjenmelo escrito.

Por cierto con respecto al tío de Hiccup, la verdad no sé ni cómo se llama ni de donde bien el parentesco, así que si salió todo raro y malo perdón, perdón, perdón, les prometo aplicarme mas e intentar buscar primero la información de los personajes antes de usarlos, recalco intentare….

De verdad mil disculpas.

ATTE: Ciel Phantomhive.


	14. Doble Titulo

Con "DESGRACIA", me refiero a antes de How to train your drgaon 2

**Capitulo 13 Doble Titulo**

**La Seiðkona y el Galdr 2**

Estoico sintió la tierra desaparecer de bajo de sus pies cuando abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con la escena más extrañamente tierna que hubiera pensado. Ahí en medio de la sala con el fuego casi extinto Bocón dormía a pierna suelta, la cabeza asía atrás y la boca abierta dejando ver sus dientes desiguales, el hombre rubio roncaba sin inhibiciones mientras sobre su regazo Hiccup suspiraba completamente en brazos de Morfeo, en el rostro de su vástago aun se notaban las líneas saladas que habían dejado las lagrimas.

Con suavidad impropia en él acaricio los cabellos castaños dejando que su mano bajara un poco más para limpiar tímidamente la mejilla de su muchacho.

Estoico se alejo de ellos en busca de una frazada, Bocón podía ser un hombre rudo pero no era de piedra y las madrugadas en Berk eran especialmente frías. Con la mayor cautela que pudo avivo el fuego, la noche aun estaba presente y tardaría quizás algunas horas en amanecer.

Sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en la estampa frente a él mientras su mente repasaba la advertencia de la bruja.

—No te fue bien ¿verdad? — Susurro Bocón desperezándose de su pequeña siesta, hacia solo unos minutos que Hiccup acababa de quedarse dormido después de un extenuante desahogo. Bocón se recompuso en la silla, su espalda terminaría con dolores por mañana.

—No lo sé. Conseguí algunas respuestas pero… —Estoico dio un suspiro mientras extendía el medallón.

Su amigo comprendió correctamente el gesto, sin incomodar a Hiccup lo coloco de nuevo en su cuello. Una vez terminada la tarea levanto el niño entre sus brazos para arroparlo mejor entre las mantas y tendérselo al pelirrojo que lo recibió con una sonrisa. Se veía tan pequeño entre los poderosos brazos de su padre.

—Estoico. Dime ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? —Pidió con suplica.

[…]

—Estoico el Vasto, vuelve a tu casa y entrégaselo a tu hijo, este medallón es un sello muy poderoso que nunca debiste quitarle.

—¿Sello? ¿Qué clase de sello?

La mujer negó firmemente con la cabeza, cada Galdr es diseñado para un propósito especifico, pero este en particular era tan complejo y antiguo que ni ella podía estar segura del todo para que serbia, aunque… —Entre mis dedos se siente como un calmante. Este Galdr pretende dormir el Seid en el interior de tu hijo hasta que esté listo.

—¿Listo para qué?

—Eso deberías saberlo tu Estoico el Vasto, después de todo presenciaste y escuchaste un acontecimiento excepcional, un encuentro con un ser mas allá de nuestro plano espiritual, el antiguo rey de los cielos ha hablado en tu presencia, algo debió llamar tu atención.

—Él dijo: aprovechen bien ese lapso y quizás para entonces logren encontrar como hacer que el mundo los admita y que ese amor florezca sin que ninguno tenga que renunciar por ello a lo que de verdad son.

La Völva levanto la ceja algo desconcertada. —¿Los admita? ¿Amor? Estoico el Vasto ¿estás seguro que eso fue lo que dijo? porque lo que estas insinuando es una aberración, un tabú aun entre los dioses, no por nada Loki fue marginado por fornicar con el caballo Svadilfare, aun tomando en cuenta que fue para beneficio de los mismo dioses. No, es imposible que tu vástago…

—Dijo que había una forma, que siempre la hay aunque él no la conocía.

—Pero ¿Qué podría impulsar, u obligar el señor de los Dragones a tomar medidas tan drásticas? no es como si el ultimo Furia Nocturna fuera a desaparecer si tu hijo muere.

—Lo hará. Si Hiccup muere Chimuelo también fallecerá.

—Escúchate, Estoico el Vasto, lo que expones es imposible a menos que… por ¡Thor Santísimo! ¡Tu hijo ha comulgado con el Dragón! Ellos, ellos… no pensé que tu vástago fuera tan precoz.

—¿Qué? No, eso no ¡Maldición! mujer no metas ideas en mi cabeza. Ellos están unidos por otros medios.

Thorbjorg lo miro suspicaz, ¿otros medios? No podía estarse refiriendo al intercambio de corazón. O ¿sí?

Ella lo observo detenidamente, sus ojos negros volvía a brillar con aquel tiente dorado tan irreal logrando con su magia escanear cada pensamiento del jefe vikingo. Sus manos fueron llevadas a su boca en busca de acallar un grito de sorpresa y miedo. Era imposible lo que estaba leyendo y sin embargo no había posibilidad a duda. El muchacho y el dragón estaban unidos de por vida.

Teniendo delante de ellos una difícil decisión de la que no estaban ni enterados.

Que injusta era la vida. O quizá era mejor decir, que costosos son los deseos.

Si Hiccup aceptaba convertirse en dragón perdería todo, su padre no volvería a saber de él jamás y Berk quedaría sin líder. Por el contrario si el dragón se volvía humano, el último descendiente del rey original se extinguiría de la tierra llevándose con él el último vestigio de la magia en el mundo.

Eso equivalía a que en pocos años los dragones se extinguirían, y para personas como ella, hasta la última gota de Seid en sus venas se evaporaría. Todos los entes en la naturaleza, a excepción de los hombres, sabían que los dragones son el puente entre el mundo de los dioses y la tierra.

¿Qué era mejor? ¿El sufrimiento de un padre o una pérdida mundial?

Thorbjorg miro a Estoico, sus ojos eternamente azules estaban bañados de miedo y dolor. Si la decisión fuera de ella, ya le habría arrancado las alas al dragón. Después de todo ella misma sufría las consecuencias de ser una Seiokona, no era fácil mantenerse lejos de todos, siempre observando el futuro de los demás sin llegar al suyo porque estaba atascada en un tiempo sin tiempo. Pensando que quizás si nunca hubiera sabido del Seid en su interior ella tendría una oportunidad con el hombre que amaba, pero no, el día que había elegido confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo de la infancia el destino la llamo, su poder se disparo y tuvo que abandonar Berk y junto a su pueblo a Estoico el Vasto.

—Lo único que puedo aconsejarte en esta situación es, ten fe, si el mismo rey de los cielos confía en ellos entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Estoico bajo la cabeza, no era eso lo buscaba escuchar cuando viajo hasta ahí en su busca.

—Pero te hago una promesa, cuando el tiempo llegue estaré ahí para ayudar a tu vástago. —Una mano se coloco en su pecho de forma afectuosa y falta de lujuria. —Si a pesar de eso, algo resultara mal y tú o él necesitaran refugio, vuelve aquí, mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Gracias Thorbjorg, sabía que podía contar contigo.

La mujer asintió sin añadir nada mas solo observando la ancha y poderosa espalda del jefe de Berk alejarse de ella. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas amontonarse, dolía saber que Estoico continuaba con su vida, que envejecía y algún día moriría lejos de su regazo de su cariño, mientras que ella se mantenía con esa misma figura, la de una mujer de veinticinco años. ¿Pero de que le serbia la juventud en la soledad de aquella cárcel helada?

Sintió el cálido abrazo en que la apresaron, el olor viril de la tierra adusta y la dureza de los músculos del cuerpo masculino del vikingo, además del anhelado aliento sobre su fino cuello.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, nunca deje de amarte de la única forma en que mis ojos solían y aun, suelen verte.

La pelinegra jadeo aferrándose con desesperación al pelirrojo y sollozo porque sabía lo que venía, la confirmación de sus mayores pesares.

—Como mi dulce y linda hermanita.

La Völva no lo soporto mas y lloro amargamente porque ella sabía, se fue antes de que Estoico comenzara a pensar como hombre, lo había perdido antes de siquiera tener una oportunidad de conquistarlo, él nunca la miro como a una mujer.

—Vete ya. —Ordeno intentando mantener el poco o nulo orgullo que aun le quedaba. —Te deben estar esperando.

Estoico asintió caminando tranquilamente y ella logro ver en los recónditos lares de la mente del vikingo dos gemas azul cielo. Y entonces solo para ella sonrió tristemente, no era la única que sufría por el amor no correspondido.

Él aun sigue contigo. Aun sigue esperando, igual que yo.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso y la tristeza aun presente en su mirada negra corrió fuera de la casa para dar alcance al hombre antes de que se marchara.

—Estoico. —Llamo viendo al pelirrojo ya montado en el Trueno Tambor. Él espero por la continuación de aquella palabra. —Dile que el mundo sigue… que el destino es sabio… y que no importa cuándo, el amor siempre es devuelto.

Estoico intento preguntar ¿a quién estaba dirigido ese mensaje? Su vista repentinamente se vio nublada, un viento espeso le cubrió, segundos después estaba justo en medio de la nada, no había choza, ni caverna, ni siquiera indicio de alguna montaña cercana.

—Gracias Thorbjorg. —Susurro consciente de que ella había intervenido para que él pudiera hablar con ella, de otra forma jamás la hubiera hallado.

[…]

—Entonces estamos igual que en el principio. —Conjeturo Bocón soltando un suspiro. Estoico asintió. —Bueno, al menos sabemos que Hiccup es peligroso en sus días de mal humor y que ese medallón le ha retirado sus nuevas y fabulosas habilidades de guerrero.

Estoico lo miro confundido.

—El día de hoy Hiccup volvió a ser Hiccup, y por lo que pude observar ya no pude comunicarse con el Furia Nocturna. —Hubo un silencio y luego anexo. —Estoico, no voy a permitir que vuelva al entrenamiento, si quieres que practique lo hará conmigo y bajo otros términos.

El jefe vikingo asintió, completamente seguro de que Bocón tenía motivos sobrados para tal demanda. Además su amigo jamás se había arriesgado o equivocado en cuanto a Hiccup. El herrero para su vergüenza siempre comprendería más a su vástago de lo que él lo hacía.

—Está bien. —contesta Estoico observando la inmediata relajación en los hombros del rubio, gesto que le arranca una sonrisa, seguramente Bocón había preparado todo un discurso en caso de que se negara. —Por ahora todo volverá a la normalidad. Así que prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi hijo. Esto nunca paso.

Bocón afirmo con la cabeza mientras sus ojos tristes y aun fijos en Hiccup decían lo contrario.

**Tres meses antes de la desgracia. **

Hiccup salió a todo correr de lo que antes era la arena de entrenamientos y que él a últimas fechas había convertido, con apoyo de su padre, en el centro de lo que mañana seria inaugurado oficialmente como el estadio para la carrera de dragones.

No era la primera vez que sus amigos y él participaban en esa competencia, pero si en la que cualquier miembro del pueblo de Berk podría inscribirse. Los equipos conformados en parejas de dos dragones, debían sumar un número aceptable de puntos para continuar al siguiente nivel.

Patapez había escrito y moderado la reglas del juego, escogiendo como blancos las ovejas, que dependiendo del color que tuvieran dibujado sumarian puntos de 5, 10 o hasta 15 puntos siendo el broche final la oveja negra, que equivalía a 80, de esa forma un equipo con pocas posibilidades podía voltear el marcador en el ultimo momento.

Todos habían estado muy entusiasmados con la idea, se barajeaban un total de 40 participantes. Berk había cambiado mucho, tanto como Hiccup mismo.

O mejor dicho, casi todo, porque había cosas que se mantenían intactas.

Astrid salió tras él mirándolo montar de un ágil salto a Chimuelo que despego en el instante mismo en que sintió el peso de su jinete.

—Más te vale no olvidar la cena con mis padres. —Grito en forma de amenaza la rubia solo para ver como el castaño le hacia una seña afirmativa con la mano sin darse siquiera la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella dio un suspiro, Hiccup seguía siendo algo lejano, eran buenos amigos y tenían confianza mutua, pero no podía decir que eran pareja sin sentir un cierto temor en sus palabras, no actuaban como enamorados, bueno, no en la forma en que a ella le gustaría, porque siendo realistas Astrid no se opondría si Hiccup llegara con flores, como vio hacer a Patán con Brutilda hace dos noches, o tal vez recibir un lindo verso exaltando sus cualidades como el que Patapez le recito a la misma chica rubia.

No, Hiccup seguía siendo el mismo chico soñador que volaba libre la mayor parte del día y que le dedicaba, si tenía suerte, dos horas y para colmo nunca a solas. Pero ella ahora había madurado lo suficiente para saber que no podía cambiar a Hiccup y que si de verdad pensaba en una vida a su lado debía también aceptar que Chimuelo siempre llevaría un lugar delante de ella, pero que no por eso ella era menos importante. El dragón siempre seria su mejor amigo, una parte de él tan indispensable como si se tratara del miembro que había perdido, era su muleta emocional y psicológica de la que con el tiempo y su cariño se desprendería. Pondría su mejor esfuerzo para que de esa forma Dragón y jinete un día pudieran decirse adiós y por fin conseguir su independencia.

Con ese pensamiento se devolvió dentro del estadio, aun tenían muchas cosas que preparar.

Hiccup sonrió tristemente, la cena con los padres de Astrid era un evento al cual no deseaba asistir, en estos últimos cinco años había mantenido la apariencia frente a todos, no, lo correcto sería casi todos.

Chimuelo descendió cerca de punta cuervo, ahí donde ellos mantenían su refugio especial, la cala, notando de inmediato al rubio vikingo que tranquilamente se mantenía sentado cerca del lago mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Aun en vuelo Hiccup desmonto haciendo al herrero levantarse abruptamente y casi caer de espaldas cuando el castaño aterrizo justo frente a él.

—¿Te asuste? —Pregunto burlón recibiendo un golpe en el hombro en respuesta por parte de Bocón. —¡Auuu! —Se quejo el castaño dramatizando. —Te voy a acusar con mi padre de maltrato infantil.

—Esa ni tú te la crees. En tres meces cumplirás veintidós… ya estas mas crecidito que un Yak en tiempo de cosecha.

—Ni lo menciones, mi padre a comenzado a preguntarme en donde quiero que construya mi choza. Incluso se atrevió a decir que el mejor sitio seria la punta del viejo Mildew. —Hiccup se cuadro inflando el estomago, coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y engroso la voz para comenzar con la parodia a su progenitor. —Tú sabes que está cerca del acantilado desde el cual es fácil planear, tiene un enorme patio y es insonoro para el resto de Berk. —Hiccup ya no aguanto el aire y se desinflo como globo. —En realidad, creo que la palabra que empleo fue "PRIVADO" —Exalto algo indignado. — No sé porque enumero precisamente esas características. Digo, pudo haber dicho algo más convincente como: estarás lejos de los deberes de líder y puedes escapar cuando no quieras atender a tu pueblo siempre insatisfecho. Además no es como si después de mi cumpleaños me fuera a mudar inmediatamente, o es que acaso ya le incomoda mi presencia o la de Chimuelo.

Bocón rio. —No creo que sea eso, y bueno, los vikingos no siempre son tan molestos, debe haber algo bueno en eso de ser jefe.

—Sí, que cuando te equivocas te linchan y ya está, no tienes que disculparte.

—Hiccup.

—¡Que! Sabes que es verdad, cuando algo no les parece, toma un hacha y lo eliminan. ¡Listo! sigamos con el día.

—No todos.

—Menciona uno que no. —Reto levantando coqueto su ceja castaña.

Bocón sintió el corazón latirle a toda prisa, Hiccup ya no era un niño, ahora era un hombre apuesto, mucho más de lo que Estoico llego a ser en su mejor época, tal vez un tanto bajo de estatura pero en gracia y simpatía nadie lo igualaba. Y sin embargo jamás podría verlo de otra forma que no fuera como a un hijo.

—Deja de sonrojarte o pensare que le estas siendo infiel a mi padre con el pensamiento. —Dijo Hiccup juguetón alejándose lo más rápido que podía antes de ver pasar cerca de su rostro la primera piedra.

—Eres un desvergonzado, jamás debí contarte eso. —Grito el vikingo rubio tomando otro proyectil que lanzo sin remordimiento.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo, tranquilo. No es como si tú no supieras mis secretos. —Alego en su defensa mientras intentaba ocultarse detrás de las raíces del árbol de donde Chimuelo solía colgarse a dormir.

—Yo no los uso en tu contra.

—Está bien, está bien. Me disculpo por pensar que tienes ojos para alguien más. Ahora si me dejas salir, me gustaría mostrarte algo.

Bocón dejo sus municiones de regreso en el piso balbuceando algunas malas palabras y suspirando profundo para calmarse, una vez sereno noto cierta falta. —¿Y en donde se ha metido ese noviecito tuyo?

—Bocón.

—Tú te burlas de mí. Además, yo por lo menos disimulo mi debilidad, tu para nada, si no fuera porque ya es normal ver a humanos y dragones convivir amistosamente creo que más de uno ya estaría sospechando, porque admitámoslo tu te pasas de AMISTOSO con el Furia Nocturna.

—Ya deja eso. —Dijo dando la vuelta para ocultar su rubor, de entre sus ropas saco a la espada llamenante.

—Otra vez eso… —Exclamo poniéndose a una distancia segura.

—Pero ya termine de darle los últimos retoques. Vamos Bocón, dale una oportunidad.

—Hiccup yo soy un vikingo chapado a la antigua, me gustan las espadas que cortan, no las que escupen fuego como un Nader borracho.

—¡Si claro! Chapado a la antigua, tan fijo en sus creencias que eres el mejor amigo de un dragón cuando les duele la muela, tan recto que tiene un romance imaginario con mi padre, y tan anticuado que no importa el arma que te muestre tu me apoyas… Bocón, tu eres todo menos un vikingo convencional, tu eres el único en esta isla que valora mis inventos y que tiene la suficiente inteligencia para hacerles alguna aportación para su mejora. Tal vez sean mis ideas y mi trabajo lo que los hacen posibles, pero las bases; cómo fundir metal de tal manera que entre mis manos sea maleable a mis deseos, el cómo calibrar un arma para que sea parte de tu persona y no un estorbo, hasta si lo pones en términos filosóficos, como darles un alma a objetos inanimados en busca de que sean propios, me lo enseñaste tu.

Bocón nunca lo dijo, pero se sentía orgulloso de lo que Hiccup era. Ese gallardo muchacho había estado esos cinco años bajo su tutela y le había enseñado todo cuanto sabia, desde armas hasta tácticas de pelea, pero a diferencia de él Hiccup no era del tipo que usara la fuerza bruta, su astucia e ingenio eran lo que lo convertía en un enemigo peligroso a pesar de que el castaño no lo creyera así.

El conocía mejor que nadie todas las sorpresitas que guardaba el traje de vuelo de su pupilo. Las dagas diminutas escondidas en los antebrazos que el joven vikingo había ideado después de la última desastrosa practica con su tío. Los garfios que con un movimiento sobresalían de su bota y prótesis para permitirle escalar con mayor rapidez y seguridad, la ballesta desarmable que se camuflajeaba en su brazo izquierdo y muchos otros aditamentos más que solo buscaban un objetivo.

—_Sé que no puedo ser un dragón, pero voy a intentar asemejarme lo más que pueda a uno. —Había dicho entre lágrimas el castaño esa noche en que le pidió hablar con él. —Bocón ¿está mal que anhele volar a su lado? ¿Estar junto a él por siempre? ¿Que mi más grande deseo se a ser un dragón?_

Tanta inocencia y tanto amor que sin saberlo era correspondido. Estuvo tenado muchas veces a decirle la verdad, gritarle que montara a su alma gemela, a su esposo, y se marchara a cualquier lugar lejos para encontrar su felicidad. Pero recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Estoico y declinaba.

El rubio dio un suspiro. —Está bien, está bien. Solo apunta hacia otro lado, la ultima vez tuve que recorta las trenzas de mi barba casi una cuarta.

Hiccup sonrió asintiendo. De un suave movimiento las flamas que salían del mango formaron la figura de una espada, la llama dorada finalmente controlada se mostraba como lo Hiccup había pasado horas intentando crear.

—Te presento a Inferno.

Bocón se quedo sin habla, era impresiónate. Sin borrar su sonrisa dio una reverencia marcada. —De verdad te he enseñado bien.

—Y aun hay más. —Sin esperar contestación Hiccup corrió solo para de un rugido; Bocón jamás entendería como lograba hacer ese sonido, llamar a su pareja.

Chimuelo apareció rápidamente y con Hiccup en la espalda comenzaron a elevarse. —¿Listo amigo? —Pregunto solo para recibir quejidos inconformes. —Es por una buena causa, debo impresionar a mamá.

El Furia Nocturna rodo los ojos, aun no terminaba de entender como un macho podía ser llamado de esa manera.

Bocón miraba desde abajo viendo al dragón necroso alejarse de su vista, entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión y su boca los imito conteniendo un grito ahogado, sus pies comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde su cerebro calculaba terminaría por estrellarse un estúpido muchacho que acaba de dejarse caer del lomo del reptil.

Fueron los segundos más angustiantes de su vida, Chimuelo seguía a Hiccup en su descenso pero con cierto espacio entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba esperando para atraparlo? Se preguntaba el rubio.

En un dos por tres Hiccup por fin le mostro su último proyecto, de los costados de su traje extendió dos pequeñas membranas que lo propulsaron hacia arriba de nuevo.

—Por Thor. —Jadeo el dentista. —Hiccup está volando. HICCUP ESTA VOLANDO. —Grito festejando y bailando de alegría. Silbando como loco debido al cambio súbito de emociones, porque segundos después regreso al pánico. —Hiccup. —Llamo aterrado.

Hiccup sin poder frenar o dar vuelta acaba de estrellarse de forma nada elegante contra un enorme árbol, porque ni por más que lo intento Chimuelo no logro llegar a tiempo.

Las manos de Bocón buscaban desesperado entre la vegetación rogándole a todos los dioses del Valhala por encontrar al muchacho un tanto magullado pero completo. Bueno, lo más completo que Hiccup puede estar.

—¿Y bien que te pareció? —Pregunto emocionado Hiccup, como si la colisión de hace solo unos instantes fuera nada.

—Muchacho del demonio casi me matas del susto.

El sonido de la hierba al ser pisada alerto al castaño, de un rápido tacleo derribo al herrero justo antes de que una bola de plasma pasara sobre sus cabezas.

—Creo que no fuiste al único al que casi infarte con mi aterrizaje.

—ESO NO FUE UN ATERRIZAJE. —El grito del rubio se mesclo con el gruñido del dragón dando a entender perfectamente que ambos reclamaban lo mismo.

—¡Ya! Son gajes del oficio, además estoy bien. —Con felino andar se acerco al reptil que remilga sin desear mirarlo de frente, con delicadeza sus dedos se escurrieron con firmeza para tomar por el rostro a su dragón. —Si te consuela te diré que si llego a morir al menos estoy contento de que sea a tu lado. —su tono sensual estaba embobando al Furia Nocturna, o eso fue hasta que entendió el significado de sus palabras y correspondió con una moderad cachetada de su oreja. —¡Huy! Que genio.

Hiccup sonrió, estaba por decir algo mas cuando un empujón desaprecio los escasos centímetros que los separaban, sus labios sin remedio se estamparon contra la trompa del Dragón haciéndolo sonrojar, se alejo de su compañero con las intensiones de reclamar, cuando de nuevo volvió a sentir sus labios siendo presionados por una legua bífida que con delicadez parcia delinearlos. Hiccup cerró los ojos sintiéndose en el cielo. Estaba mal, muy mal que disfrutara de aquella manera la cercanía con un ser que ni de su especie era. Con culpabilidad dio un paso atrás arrepintiéndose de haber estado a punto de abrir la boca en busca de un contacto más intimo, con la mirada fulmino al responsable.

Bocón miraba el cielo haciéndose el desentendió, como si él en primer lugar no hubiera sido el causante de aquella escena.

—No puedes decir que no te gusto.

—No es eso, se supone que tienes que ayudarme, no lanzarme a la boca del lobo…

—Te ayudo, veo que te mueres de ganas por acercarte a Chimuelo y te doy un empujón para…

—¿Para qué cabe mi tumba? ¿Qué va a pasar el día que mi padre nos vea? o peor aun ¡Astrid!…

—¿les tienes miedo?

—No que va, si me encantaría ver cuántas hachas es capaz de clavar en mi entrepierna antes de que me desmaye, o que tan avergonzado y decepcionado puede llegar a sentirse mi padre. Toda mi vida busque convertirme en su tipo de vikingo y ahora que casi lo he logrado, no voy a echar por tierra todo lo que…

—¿Y prefieres vivir engañándote en vez de enfrentarlo con valor y luchar por lo que de verdad quieres?

—Tú no puedes decir eso, no eres precisamente un ejemplo a seguir.

—Por eso lo digo, ¿quieres terminar como yo? Triste y solo al final de tu vida pensando que quizá hubiera sido mejor cualquier cosa antes que morir lentamente ante la incertidumbre y el miedo.

Hiccup se quedo cayado, jamás pensó más de un minuto en el verdadero tormento que vivía Bocón día con día. Siempre cerca de quien amaba sin logar ni efímeramente tocarlo, cuanto auto control necesitaba. Porque ni él lograba contenerse, se abrazaba a Chimuelo, dormía junto a él y jugaban a veces hasta por horas, cuando tenían la suerte de que el clima lo permitía, en la playa detrás de los riscos de la isla. Al menos Hiccup tenía roces que le apaciguaban, pero Bocón.

—Hiccup, tu padre entenderá, él te apoyara en lo que decidas, es hora de ser honesto, el tiempo avanza y no vuelve y para cuando te des cuenta no podrás reparar los daños. Estoico es un buen hombre y te ama, sabrá corresponder a tu sinceridad si tu…

Y entonces todo calzo a la perfección, esa forma tan segura de afirmar, las insinuaciones de su padre sobre la privacidad.

—Se lo has dicho. —Susurro Hiccup.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo has dicho. Tú se lo dijiste. —Afirmo molesto

—Hiccup yo no.

—Cómo pudiste, se supone que era un secreto, confié en ti antes que en cualquier otro. ¿Cómo has podido?

—No es tu enemigo, Hiccup estamos hablando de tu padre él…

—No es el hecho de que lo sepa, si no de que me traicionaste.

Bocón abrió la boca pero por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir.

Hiccup sin pensarlo dos veces monto a Chimuelo alejándose del lugar. Las lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos verdes, hacía años que no lloraba, tantos años deseando no volver a hacerlo, ser más fuerte, sin contar que hay golpes que duelen mas porque vienen de quien más quieres.

Con coraje abrió parte del cuello de su traje, tirando de la cadena plateada que llevaba puesta, el dije en forma de dragón destello cual diamante apenas ser tocado por los rayos del sol. Recordaba aquel regalo, su padre había sonreído asegurando que era especial mientras que Bocón afirmaba que lo hacía lucir distinguido.

—Y yo pensando que podríamos ser una familia. A uno le temo y en el otro no confió, esa no es una familia. —De un tirón rompió la cadena dejando caer la alhaja completa al mar. —Ya no necesito esto.

Continuara….

Maldición mi estúpida USB mato todos mis archivos y estuve a un palmo de no actualizar hoy. Tuve que volver a reescribir este capítulo y por supuesto que es mucho más corto de lo que en principio pensé. Además creo que por ahí se colaron cosas nuevas.

Diantres… odio cuando me pasa esto, tenía tres capítulos avanzados y ahora…. Bueno paciencia, paciencia, porque este no fue el único fic del cual perdí continuación…

Casi me tiro de la azotea. Mi grito ¡QUE ME LLEVA LA GRANDISIMA P…! Despertó a una cuadra entera, hasta hizo aullar a los perros.

Si despertaron a las dos de la mañana por ese grito, entonces viven cerca de mí. jijiiiiji

Bien lamento no poder contestar comentarios pero como ven apenas si tuve tiempo de anexar esta pequeña nota.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos porque se está extendiendo y se vuelve aburrida… se acepta de todo.

Bye…


	15. El día de la desgracia

_Mi jefe me mira detenidamente y pregunta. ¿Tanto trabajo tienes que tus dedos teclean todo el día? Solo puede sonrojarme y decir._

_No, pero me gusta mantenerme ocupado. _

_No me creyó. _

_Atte: Ciel Phantomhive_

**Capitulo 14 El día de la desgracia.**

_Una conversación incómoda _

Hiccup bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, dando saltitos silenciosos que buscan sacarlo de la casa antes de que su padre notara su presencia. Desde el incidente con Bocón había estado evitando quedarse a solas con cualquiera de los dos. Y el pretexto más convincente era la carrera, hasta ahora ya solo quedaban tres equipos, el de Patan-Astrid y los gemelos-Patapez, y a pesar de que todos lo contaron como participante él se mantuvo solo, traducido seria Hiccup-Chimuelo. Aun así llego para beneplácito de todos a la final con el mejor marcador.

—Hiccup. —Grito Estoico con alegría, hoy no se le iría sin que tuvieran esa charla que tanto estaba anhelando el jefe vikingo.

—Papá.

—Hoy es un gran día. Estoy seguro de que tú y Chimuelo arrasaran en la carrera.

—Sí, bueno… —rumio intentando ocultar la cabeza entre sus hombros y de ser posible hacerla desaparecer.

—Pero, eso todo el mundo lo sabe ¿no? "Orgullo de Berk" —Menciono al tiempo en que pasaba su poderoso brazo por los hombros del joven acercándolo en un abrazo fraterno. Además hay un tema que me gustaría que tratáramos.

—Yo también quería hablarte de algo…

—Habla tu primero. —Dijeron al unisonó, Hiccup inflo las mejillas y desvió la mirada, Estoico acaricio su barba y rodo los ojos, la incomodidad volvía a estar presente.

—Habla tu primero. — Repitió Hiccup, su padre dio un suspiro.

—Hiccup, sabes que estamos a unos días de tu mayoría de edad. —Hiccup asintió. —que en cuanto te declare como adulto tu podrás pues…. Tendrás derecho a construir tu propia choza en el lugar de tu elección, a tomar esposa y…

—¿Esposa…?

—Vamos hijo. Ya nadie duda de con quién te casara.

Hiccup trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Acaso se equivoco y Bocón no le había dicho sus GUSTOS, a su padre? Su mano por inercia subió a su pecho, ahí en donde debía estar el dije de dragón. Pero si no se lo dijo ¿Por qué dejo que pensara que su padre sabia? A menos que Estoico lo hubiera averiguado por su cuenta y solo estuviera intentando ignorar la verdad, que no sería la primera vez. Tenía que hablar con Bocón.

—Y el último punto seria… creo que estas listo para convertirte en jefe.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Hiccup retrocediendo dos pasos, había estado contestando a todo con un asentimiento de cabeza algo ausente y casi se le pasa ese comentario. Levanto sus manos en forma de escudo. —¡Oh! Woooo! Este es un gran honor y bueno… yo hoy estoy ocupado y que te parece si hablamos de esto luego… si tal vez mañana o quizá en un mes o hasta en un año o dos.

—Hiccup. Sabes que no puedes huir es tu destino.

—Hay tantas cosas que uno considera invariables. Ya ves hasta hace seis generaciones pensábamos que los dragones eran una plaga y míranos ahora… no, quizás solo tengamos que buscar una alternativa.

—¿Alternativa?

—Mira lo alto del sol, ha de ser casi medio día y… te veo en la arena.

Hiccup huyo lejos de todo a toda velocidad mientras Estoico intentaba encontrar el sol en un cielo en el que apenas despuntaba al aurora.

[…]

Después de unas horas volando y probando sus inventos Hiccup se sentía mucho mejor, aunque aun no podía sacar de su mente la conversación que próximamente tendría con Bocón. El vikingo rubio seguro que ya lo había perdonado por su desplante. A últimas fechas todo Berk lo observaba hasta cuando comía, pendiente de todos sus movimientos y eso lo colocaba nervioso y la defensiva. Seguramente Bocón lo comprendía su desesperación porque ¿era tan difícil es entender que lo único que buscaba era un poco de libertad?

Tan presión sobre él lo estaba desmoronando de a poco y ahora a su padre se le ocurre nombrarlo jefe. Era como para reírse, ni siquiera el gran Estoico el Vasto fue nombrado líder a tan corta edad. Por lo regular se esperaba que primero se asentaran, formara una familia para de esa forma y ya siendo miembro integro y productivo de la aldea tomar la regencia habiendo demostrado su madurez y compromiso.

Pero no, su padre deseaba atarlo antes de siquiera permitirle levantar el vuelo, o quizá era eso, ¿temía que se marchara y no volviera?

Se dejo caer del lomo de Chimuelo ansiando sentirse un poco más libre, deseando ver el mundo desde la misma perspectiva que su dragón. ¿Cuánto más duraría aquellos días de ocio? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de ser confinado a aquella isla?

Esa línea de pensamientos casi le cuesta su constitución, el montículo de piedra frente a él podría haberle destrozado los huesos de no ser por la bola de plasma que derrumbo el obstáculo, un segundo después dos enormes alas lo acunaban protegiendo de cualquier daño.

Hiccup se abrazo al dragón sintiendo el tibio calor que desprendía su pecho. Amaba esa cercanía, amaba los pucheros que eran la expresión de descontento y preocupación por su falta de dominio acrobático en el aire, amaba su humor y los momentos que pasaban juntos, en realidad amaba todo del Furia Nocturna.

Cuando Astrid llego a su lado apenas si noto su existencia, se limito a solo saludar con tu típico milady que usaba muchas veces de muletilla cuando no sabía que mas podía decir. Le conto su problema, no era Bocón pero a veces la chica tenia destellos de inteligencia cuando sus consejos no involucraban armas, lo cual era raro. Al final lo que ella dijo no le ayudo.

Que la respuesta estaba en su interior, mas especifico en su corazón. ¡Oh! Si ella supiera que quien ocupaba el entero en ese lugar era Chimuelo y no ella, entonces no le aconsejaría ser él mismo.

Sintió los labios de ella sobre su piel, por suerte se retiro por su propia cuenta debido a la saliva del dragón. Si, su Furia sabía cómo marcar territorio.

Y ese fue el preámbulo de toda una serie de eventos que lo marcarían de por vida.

La aparición de Eret

La discusión y declaración de su padre sobre Draco Mano Dura.

El encuentro con su madre.

La sorpresa agradable de sus aficiones tan parecidas

La reconciliación y afirmación del amor entre Estoico y Valka.

El dolor en los ojos de Bocón.

La felicidad momentánea de ser una familia completa por primera vez.

Los sueños para un futuro que le parecía brillante y que se desvaneció en un dos por tres.

Y la gran desgracia, la peor tragedia que pudo imaginar, aquella que destrozo en más de un millón de pedazos sus ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas.

La perdida de Chimuelo y…

La muerte de Estoico.

A partir de ahí todo su mundo se volvió negro, el momento no le permitió llorar su perdida, se obligo a convertirse en un líder que supuraba por cada poro la palabra "venganza", aquellos que lo observaban no pensaron eso, quizá demasiado acostumbrados al gentil Hiccup, pero era un humano y como tal demandaba una compensación por aquello que le habían arrebatado.

Volvió a Berk sobre un dragón que no le partencia, con el alma envenenada y un deseo malsano por recobrar al Furia Nocturna. Era casi como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad del corazón en carne viva, mientras que la otra mitad llameaba desesperada y atormentada. Quemaba su pecho cual carbón al rojo vivo exigiendo el retorno de su complemento.

Cada acto de valentía pasado siempre iba cargado de un propósito, del deseo de mejorar las cosas, de sacar lo mejor de una mala situación, sin embargo, cuando se coloco delante de Draco su único aliciente era llegar a él, a su razón de existir, a lo único que le quedaba después de haber pedido a su padre, aquel que era su destino, su amor, Chimuelo.

Puso toda su fuerza y esperanza en llegar a él, en hablarle, en traerlo de regreso de donde sea que aquel ser aterrador que era el Alfa lo había mandado. Quería creer que su unión era mayor, que no existía nada en el mundo con el poder para separarlos.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, sus anhelos correspondidos y una nueva puerta se abrió ante sus ojos.

Una corriente fría que sería su tumba de hielo lo rodeo.

Había sentido el frio congelarle el cuerpo, una sensación que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Luego la calidez de una piel escamosa lo envolvió con tan deliciosa sensación que dejo de pensar. El silencio lo trago y ahí, protegido por aquel que siempre estaría a su lado recordó todo.

La tormenta, su muerte, la mitad del corazón que latía en su interior y el amor que los unía. El cariño y comprensión de su padre y Bocón, el apoyo incondicional. Los secretos develados le herían el corazón. Bocón no le dijo nada a su padre, porque Estoico siempre lo supo.

Tanto dolor y arrepentimiento que le desgarraba el alma, el temor a la mirada llena de tristeza del vikingo rubio y el miedo de enfrentar al pueblo de Berk sin la acogedora sensación de la firme mano de su padre en su hombro.

—_Siempre estaré a tu lado_—. La voz sedosa y sensual de Chimuelo que tanto tiempo fue solo un recuerdo colado entre sueños ahora volvía a susurrarle directo al alma, volvía a confórtalo.

—¿Aun si estoy cayendo en un abismo sin fondo? — Se obligo a preguntar Hiccup aferrándose aun más a su otra mitad.

—_Mis alas nos elevaran a los dos._ —Fue lo que Furia Nocturna respondió, porque esa era una verdad inefable.

—Una vez tuyo, por siempre tuyo.

_**Como el sol pareció entre las montañas**_

_**Tu amor llego a mi llenado mis entrañas**_

_**Te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón**__**…**_….. Te entrego mi cuerpo, alma y corazón

_**Has de ellos lo que te plazca tuyos al fin son**_…. Has de ellos tu voluntad sin remordimientos.

Aquella canción que fue su juramento ahora se convertía en una nueva promesa, su amor sería suficiente para protegerlos incluso del mundo.

El brillo azul hizo explotar su cárcel helada. El Furia Nocturna se opondría a cualquiera que atentara contra la vida de a quien eligió para compartir su vida e Hiccup jamás fenecería en su deseo, no volvería a bajar la cabeza complaciente porque de aquel que buscaba su aprobación se la había dado hace mucho tiempo.

La pelea real no duro mucho, declarando como Alfa al dragón negro y a Hiccup como jefe.

Con cariño y gratitud tomo el rostro de su amor para juntar sus frentes en un gesto que ahora tenía más significado. Diciéndose con la mirada lo mucho que se apreciaban y lo dispuestos que estaban de luchar por su afecto.

—Te amo. —Se susurraron mutuamente disfrutando del contacto.

[…]

Cuando todos se retiraron a intentar salvar lo que pudieran de sus viviendas y llevarlas al gran salón que servirá, como en otras ocasiones, de refugio temporal. Hiccup por fin respiro. Todo había acabado.

Apenas entrar a la choza que era su casa el peso de los acontecimientos le cayó encima, arrepentimiento, vergüenza e incertidumbre eran solo algunos de los sentimientos que lo abrazaron con rapidez.

Chimuelo lo miraba unos pasos atrás.

—_No eres el único que ha cometido errores en estos años._ —Dijo el dragón bajando la cabeza, sobre sus hombros pesaba, si no toda, si la mayor parte de la culpa de la muerte de Estoico. Un hombre que le abrió las puertas de su casa y le brindo la bienvenida a su familia cuando se entero de sus sentimientos.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos en sorpresa recordando los últimos momentos antes de apartarse de la multitud. Sin saber porque, su cuerpo se había movido solo tomando a Astrid entre sus brazos para besarla, no había sido un beso apasionado, pero lo hizo.

—Yo Chimuelo… —Quiso explicar aunque no tuviera la mas mínima idea de cómo excusarse por su comportamiento. Ahí estaba él declarándole a viva voz lo mucho que lo amaba y él contestaba cobardemente besando a la rubia.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Una aterciopelada voz hizo eco en la sala. Chimuelo vibro ante el potente Seid que lleno la casa. Hiccup también lo sintió aunque de manera diferente. El brillo azul que anteriormente cubrió al dragón en la pelea volvía a aparecer.

—Muéstrese o salga de esta casa— Exigió el castaño, todo su ser gritaba que deseaba estar a solas con sus demonios. Exorcizarlos en paz.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, no deberías ser tan descortés con la invitada de Estoico el Vasto.

Huccup sintió las lagrimas asomarse, la sola mención de su padre le hacía caer en cuenta de su horrible realidad, esa en donde no lo vería jamás.

—¿Te duele? ¿Estás confundido? Es normal Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, porque el poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, una que tú hasta hoy no concias. Estoico el Vasto te entrego una vida, en lo que pudo, simple y tranquila. Te alejo del dolor y te ayudo a crecer.

Hiccup asintió, sus piernas le temblaban perdiendo fuerza, tanto que tuvo que aferrarse a su mitad para no caer ahí mismo, era como volver a ese día nefasto cuando perdió su pierna, se sentía débil e inútil. Pero con la dignidad que su progenitor le enseño a mostrar siempre se levanto, esta no sería la excepción, nadie diría que el hijo de Estoico se dio por vencido.

—Es grato saber que has logrado encausar tu Seid. Al fin tienes la madurez para tentar al destino.

Hiccup no entendió, Chimuelo dio un paso al frente interponiéndose ante esa entidad que percibía amenazante debido al gran poder que emanaba de la mujer.

—¿Seid? Creí que solo las mujeres…

—Y normalmente así seria pero… bueno, parece que a ti se te da bien llevarle la contra hasta a los Dioses. Pero antes de hablar de eso, tengo ciertos requerimientos que debes atender. Nos apremia el tiempo y solo tendrás una oportunidad para conservar como tu pareja al Furia Nocturna. —La mujer salió de entre las sombras cual neblina negra, materializándose frente al joven vikingo. —Primero necesito que traigas a la persona en quien más confíes, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, te advierto que el tema a tratar será algo delicado y bochornoso, así que elige bien. Segundo, necesito el Garld del rey primigenio. —Hiccup levanto la ceja. Ella se apresuro a aclarar. —El medallón con forma de dragón que se supone pende de tu cuello.

Hiccup abrió la boca aterido, se había desecho del medallón hacia meses.

—Ve y no dilates, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock

—¿Por qué debería obedecer? no la conozco y…

— Thorbjorg. Dile eso a la persona que traerás y quizá cuando vuelvas tengas menos dudas de mi presencia.

[…]

Hiccup no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en seguir las indicaciones de aquella mujer, sin embargo de solo mencionar a su padre el perdió toda desconfianza. Sus piernas aun temblaban mientras bajaba la cuesta rumbo a la forja, una vez en la puerta meneo la cabeza, Bocón era la mejor opción pero con la reciente perdida quizá su maestro prefería estar a solas, además y porque no decirlo, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo presentarse a pedir un favor cuando había dicho aquellas cosas tan hirientes.

Con un suspiro se desplomo en el suelo, se sentía tan perdido.

—_Ponte de pie, es hora de pelear por lo que somos y deseamos_. —Sentencio el dragón dando suaves lamidas en la mejilla morena.

—Crees que él…

—Lo has llamado mamá, una madre siempre perdona.

—Él no es…

—Pero te aprecia tal cual si lo fuera.

—Ahora esta ella, quizá podría…

—Si piensas que es la indicada solo me queda apoyarte. Pero te diré, la distancia y el silencio no pueden ser superados solo por lazos de sangre. El amor y el cariño que has recibido durante años no pueden palidecer solo por una confesión.

Hiccup suspiro abrazándose a su mitad de corazón, tenía razón. Buscar a Valka ahora sería un error, una falta de respeto para la confianza que pensaba formar, seguramente su madre comprendía que había cosas que no sabía de él y que con el tiempo y mucha paciencia le iría contando, pero ahora, ahora era demasiado pronto porque aun siendo su madre era una mujer desconocida.

—Vamos mi elska. Sí lo llegue a conocer aunque solo sea un poco, él no está aquí.

Con un sutil salto se acomodo plácidamente sobre el lomo de su dragón, Chimuelo despego sintiendo un poco mas aliviano el pesar en el alma de su ást.

[…]

Planeando en el aire Hiccup hizo un movimiento de cabeza para mostrarle al Furia Nocturna la sombra diminuta que se perdía entre las sombras que dibujaban los acantilados durante el atardecer agónico, ese sin duda era Bocón. Con un silencioso descenso se acercaron hasta llegar al muelle. Hiccup desmonto y con una sutil caricia le pidió al reptil que esperara.

El castaño observo la bola que asemejaba la espalda del rubio vikingo, haciéndolo ver más viejo de lo que era, los años le habían caído junto a la tristeza. Un poco más cerca y al fin pudo apreciar el temblor del cuerpo. ¿Estaba llorando?

—Bocón. —llamo cauteloso.

—¡Ah! Hiccup. —Bocón se levanto raudo, mostrando sus dientes desiguales en la sonrisa deslumbrante que dejo desubicado al castaño. —No esperaba verte en uno o dos días, pero me da gusto que tengas los ánimos de salir. Mira, estaba pescando, quería llevarte algo decente para la cena y…

¿Para la cena? Bocón se había estado preocupando primero por él que por…

—No tienes que fingir conmigo y lo sabes. —Susurro sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban de las verdes gemas que tenia por ojos.

—Hiccup, vamos, vamos… No te aflijas, serás un gran líder, además ahora Valka esta aquí y… —Su mano completa palmeo cariñosamente la espalda del muchacho.

—Deberías ser mas honesto. —volvió a remilgar entre dientes el joven castaño.

—Te prometo que te apoyare en todo, siempre lo he hecho. —Con firmeza el dentista lo hizo girar para estrellarlo contra su pecho. —Así que sonríe.

Hiccup se quedo helado, ahí estaba él lamentándose de todas sus desgracias mientras que Bocón a pesar de su dolor seguía velando por él.

— Sonríe para que no preocupes a Estoico. —Susurro, el abrazo se apretó alrededor de Hiccup quien se rindió correspondiendo el gesto y soltó un suspiro asintiendo, se mantendría al pendiente del dentista para ser su paño de lagrimas cuando dejara salir su pena.

¡Oh! Papá, como hubiera deseado que te dieras cuenta de cuánto te amaba este hombre, pensó Hiccup.

Con un poco de timidez Hiccup susurro —Thorbjorg.

Bocón lo alejo de él mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, aunque conociendo el historial del castaño quizá eso le hubiera sorprendido menos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Thorbjorg, nos espera en la casa de mi padre, ella…

—¡Por Thor! No ahora. —La manoy prótesis se elevaron al cielo recalcando la exclamación. —Yo, yo no voy a poder manejar esto. —Paso sus dedos desde la barbilla hasta la base del casco que retiro sin elegancia. Solo para sus adentros maldijo a su amigo. "que mal momento escogiste para dejarnos Estoico"

Continuara….

Que creen acabo de encontrar como mejorar el formato del escrito, lo malo es que… sigo sin tiempo para hacer detalles de esta índole… T_T

ToothlessHaddock: Gracias por siempre dejarme unas líneas, y aquí la continuación espero que le haya gustado.


	16. Una Decisión Difícil

**Datos que tuvieron que ser aclarados desde el cap anterior. **

Elska y Ást: Son palabras del nórdico antiguo, que pueden ser traducidas como, amor, cariño, tesoro, pastelito, caramelito o cualquier otro apelativo cariñoso que se les ocurra.

Con respecto al resumen de la película, pues creo nadie perdió el hilo así que estuvo bien. Mil perdones por no avisar, pero ya había dado una advertencia dos cap antes… así no creo que haya sido tan malo.

**Capitulo 15 Una decisión difícil. **

Thorbjorg miro detenidamente a Hiccup, el muchacho estaba más callado que una tumba, quizá debido a toda la información que acaba de recibir. Entre ella y Bocón habían terminado de relatarse la verdad tras el medallón que ahora Bocón sabían andaba perdido por algún lugar del extenso mar. Para la Völva, eso no fue noticia.

Chimuelo asintió a todo, siempre supo que Hiccup, su ÁST era especial, porque en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez algo mágico sucedió, fue como una chispa que inicio un incendio en su interior.

Bocón frunció el seño esperando que a la mujer no se le ocurriera decir alguna estupidez que entristeciera a Hiccup.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Creo que en este punto es fácil saber que…

—No te atrevas a decirle eso, Völva o no Völva te retorceré ese huesudo pescuezo. —Gruño el vikingo con ojos que aseguraban sus palabras.

Hiccup levanto la cabeza por primera vez en toda la "conversación". Observo a Bocón que con gancho en alto amenazaba a la Seiðkona mientras la mujer lo miraba retándolo a siquiera intentarlo.

—Bocón el Rudo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que esta desgracia pudo ser evitada. Y al igual que yo, tu corazón debe estar llorando lágrimas de sangre. Perdimos a Estoico por…

—Cállate, no lo digas, no lo digas bruja porque te juro que…

—No me jures nada, Bocón el Rudo. Tú no tienes más papel en esta historia que el de funcionar como un sacrificio, hazte a la idea, tu vida terminara pronto.

—¡No! —Grito Hiccup completamente trastocado, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, el aire le abandonaba. Chimuelo rugió herido, sentía las emociones de Hiccup fluyendo tan poderosamente por su cuerpo que era imposible evitar reaccionar ante tal noticia.

¿Qué Bocón moriría pronto? No, no podía perder lo último que lo ataba a su padre, a otro integrante de su reducida familia. Acaso estaba destinado a quedarse sólo. Hiccup sentía su corazón quebrarse, al mismo tiempo un tenue brillo azul cubrió el cuerpo del dragón que con ronroneos intentaba apaciguar a su Ást.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, no es algo que nosotros podamos decidir, la muerte es, sin intervenciones mágicas, el término de un camino que nosotros mismo vamos forjando con nuestras decisiones. —dijo la bruja.

Hiccup juraría que hasta hace solo un momento la mujer tenía los ojos negros, pero ahora destellaban con tientes dorados; y extrañamente su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Contestando a tu duda de hace unas horas. —Thorbjorg no era tonta, sabía que la amenaza del vikingo rubio iba muy enserio y no arriesgaría, por ello era mejor cambiar de tema. — Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, no fuiste tú quien beso a la vikinga Astrid Hofferson, puedes dejar de sentir culpa por ello, era yo quien controlaba tus acciones, espero entiendas que era un acto forzoso. Para lo que deseas hacer solo los presentes somos necesarios, cualquier otro en la ecuación atraerá males. Ahora debes dormir un par de horas, porque mañana antes de que despunte el alba tendrás que partir.

Hiccup se desplomo ahí mismo sintiendo detrás de él el cuerpo cálido de su dragón que lo arropaba antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

—Tú también debes dormir Furia Nocturna, el camino será largo y peligroso, mejor enfrentarlo descansado.

—Yo no me fio de ti Völva. —Gruño el dragón negro.

—No lo necesito, Estoico el Vasto dejo dicho su deseo y me limito a cumplirlo, lo que sientas así mi Hijo del Relámpago y la Muerte no me interesa. Ahora duerme.

Chimuelo sintió la somnolencia inundarle sus patas se doblaron dejándolo tendido en el suelo con el cuerpo de Hiccup recargado contra su ala.

—Ahora tú y yo tendremos una larga y difícil charla, Bocón el Rudo. —Sentencio la mujer volviéndose hacia el mencionado.

Esa fue la última frase que el Furia Nocturna logro captar antes de seguir a Hiccup al mundo de Morfeo.

—La próxima vez que te atrevas a amenazarme tu cabeza rodara, Bocón el Rudo, tengo más poder del que imaginas. —Siseo la bruja molesta por el atrevimiento.

—Pero menos que Hiccup ¿o me equivoco? De lo contrario no tu hubieras contenido, le tienes miedo.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, dio un paso atrás y torció la boca. Ese hombre era demasiado intuitivo para su propio bien.

—No le temo, aun es demasiado inexperto, no conoce la verdadera naturaleza de su poder y por ahora la única forma de controlarlo a sido encausándolo hacia el Hijo del Relámpago y la Muerte. Ese brillo azul es la unión de sus deseos, las mitades de sus corazones forman un puente tan poderoso que la magia del muchacho fluye sin restricciones hacia el dragón. Por ahora estábamos fuera de peligro, el Furia Nocturna está más acostumbrado a lidiar con la magia, así que el Seid se siente a gusto yendo y viniendo de un contenedor a otro, pero llegara el día en que sea tan fuerte que incluso con dos contenedores ese poder explotara, la verdad Bocón el Rudo, jamás había visto a nadie con tal cantidad de Seid.

Bocón observo a los dos durmientes sonriendo con ternura, con su andar desigual se acerco para palmear la cabeza del dragón y luego acaricio la cabeza castaña.

La mujer afilo la mirada y apretó los labios. —Si Hiccup Horrendous Haddock hubiera prendido a encausar su Seid antes de quitarse el Garld entonces Estico…

—Jamás permitiré que le recrimines, no era su intención y…

—Fue una estupidez, una niñería el impulso que lo motivo a quitarse el Garld, tan cerca del final y él…

—Fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos no decirle nada, no contarle la verdadera razón del medallón porque lo que deseábamos para él era…

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, debe cargar con sus culpas, porque no importa cuánto le tome, algún día sabrá que debido a aquel arrebato su Seid tomo la vida de su padre. Que fue su propia magia quien sello la vida de Estoico el Vasto.

—Aun es un niño, él no necesita…

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir lo que necesita o no? Bocón el Rudo, no eres ninguno de sus progenitores y…

—Eso ya lose, siempre lo tengo en cuenta pero… —El rubio acaricio la prótesis de su mano mientras fijaba su vista en la de su pie. —Daria cualquier cosa por…

—Estoico el Vasto se ha ido. De los que lloramos su pérdida eres tu quien más le entrego, pero también el que más sufre. Si tu lo desearas yo podría borrar…

—Gracias por la oferta, pero… —Dio un suspiro profundo. —Prefiero vivir hasta donde pueda con mi pesar, porque dentro de mis recuerdos aun puedo escuchar su voz llamándome. "Sígueme Bocón". Y yo lo hacía, siempre detrás de él, siempre idolatrándolo mientras corría mirando su imponente espalda porque sabía que al final él se volvería hacia mí con su brillante sonrisa y diría. Gracias amigo.

—Es una tortura que no mereces, Bocón el Rudo. Te he visto desde siempre, se podría decir que llegue a apreciarte y a elogiarte, por ello te ofrezco la redención. Quiero que comprendas que de seguir este sendero tu vida no llegara al término del invierno. —La mujer lo miro dulcemente intentando hacerle ver que buscaba salvar su vida.

—Contéstame una cosa. —Bocón seguía mirando al hijo de Estoico.

—¿Cual sería Bocón el Rudo?

—¿Valdrá para algo?

—Eso depende de por quién lo preguntas. —Ella bajo la mirada completamente segura de que el hombre ya había tomado su decisión.

—Para Hiccup, para Chimuelo.

—¡Oh, sí! Para ellos tú serás la puerta a su libertad.

—Entonces estoy bien con eso.

—Sera como tú quieras. —Termino resignadamente. —La decisión siempre fue tuya Bocón el Rudo. Y de algún modo estoy ansiosa de ver cuál será tu regalo. —Con elegancia la mujer dio media vuelta para sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa. —Bocón el Rudo, ¿te apetece un te? Casi no hay tiempo y quizá esta sea la única vez que conversemos, así que dejemos solo por unas horas de preocuparnos y lamentarnos y disfrutemos como amigos.

—Entonces hagamos memorable el momento. —Dijo el rubio prendiendo la estufa y disponiendo todo para el té. —Dime, ¿cómo conociste a Estoico? ¿Llegaste a besarlo?

La mujer sonrió antes de menear la cabeza en forma negativa. —Yo fui conocida aquí en Berck como la nieta de Gotic, aunque al partir mi maestra se encargo de borrar la mayor parte de los recuerdos sobre mi estadía en al isla.

—Pero la anciana nunca tuvo hijos y…

—¡Eh! ahí el punto. Yo no era su nieta. Mi nacimiento es desconocido, solo sé que el padre de Estoico el Vasto me encontró una noche de luna llena y me llevo con ella. Crecí escondida de todos o casi todos, solo Estoico el Vasto supo siempre de mí. Y con aquella cálida y protectora aura que lo hizo un gran líder me ayudo a sobrellevar mi soledad.

Thorbjorg sintió sus ojos humedecerse y por inercia busco los azules de su interlocutor, encontrando en ellos empatía y dolor.

—Quizá no debería hablarte de eso.

—No, por favor, quiero saberlo todo. Así cuando llegue al Valhala podre reclamarle cuanto secreto me escondió.

—Entonces tú también dime, ¿Cómo descubriste que lo amabas?

Bocón sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza, esa era una pregunta que derivaría en muchas otras pero por esta vez y en compañía de aquella mujer, se permitirá ser más libre de lo que nunca fue.

—Veras, fue una noche…

[…]

Hiccup sintió un gran alivio cuando el sol de la mañana acaricio su rostro despertándolo y sus dedos sintieron debajo de sus yemas la piel escamosa de su Elska.

—Al fin despiertas. —Escucho decir a Chimuelo mientras recibía un sabe lametón sobre sus labios, una caricia tan deliciosa que le hizo estremecer.

Chimuelo ronroneo sintiendo la necesidad de su Ást crecer en su interior despertando por empatía a la suya. El suspiro de Hiccup le cosquillo sobre la escamosa piel, el aliento tibio de su mitad acrecentaba el deseo. Las manos del castaño se enroscaron suavemente alrededor del cuello del dragón y el reptil cerro en respuesta cerró los ojos, atrapando con su pata delantera el frágil cuerpo de su jinete arrancándole un sensual gemido en el proceso.

—Más cerca. —Pidió Hiccup ansioso, sentía su cuerpo ir ganando temperatura y a su corazón agitarse con fuerza.

—Nunca será suficiente. —Contesto Chimuelo mostrando sus dientes dispuesto a usarlos sobre la suave piel.

—Si no quieren una palangana de agua helada sobre ustedes, dejaran eso de inmediato.

Chimuelo retrajo sus colmillos abriendo sus sorprendidos ojos verdes mientras que Hiccup luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse del poderoso abrazo que lo mantenía preso bajo el dragón.

—Y pensar que debo lidiar con esto un buen rato. —Dijo Bocón mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. —Vamos muchachos, desayunen porque se les hace tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? y ¿En dónde está Thorbjorg? —Pregunto atropelladamente Hiccup

—Ella se ha ido. Pero ha dejado instrucciones muy precisas de cómo resolver tu problema. —Bocón sirvió un poco de leche de Yak y le tenido el vaso al castaño. —En resumidas cuentas todo lo que tienes que hacer es, encontrar el Garld.

—Pero… eso es prácticamente imposible. —Exclamo Hiccup con las mejillas rojas debió a la vergüenza que sentía por declarar a viva voz su error.

El herrero meneo la cabeza, acerco una canasta con pescado a dragón y continuo hablando. —Pues tendrás que hacer lo imposible, y sé que puedes. —Bocón lo miro de frente y sus ojos azules reflejaban esperanza. —¿Recuerdas el ritual que realizaste para unirte a Chimuelo?

—Sí

—Tendrás que repetirlo y terminarlo, sin embargo esta vez se añadirán dos elementos, el regalo del antepasado bolita luminosa y uno de tu familia. Thorbjorg me indico con detalle la forma que debe tener el altar para la ceremonia, pero esto no funcionara si no tienes el Garld.

—¿Tengo límite de tiempo?

—Sí, debes volver antes de que termine el invierno.

—No debes preocuparte mi Ást, recuerdo el lugar y si ya puede sacar una vez tu casco del fondo, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo con ese medallón? — El Furia Nocturna lucia confiado.

—Es cierto tu…

—Esto no va a ser tan fácil. —Hiccup levanto una ceja, ¿acaso Bocón escucho lo que dijo Chimuelo? —Una el Garld ahora está en propiedad de alguien más, dos, esa persona no te lo regresara tan fácil y tres, dudo siquiera que sepas de quien te estoy hablando. En pocas palabras pensaba pasarte mes y medio buscando en el mar cuando el medallón no está ni por asomo ahí.

—¿Entonces en donde esta? —Pregunto directamente Hiccup, era obvio que la Seiokona era la fuente de toda esa información.

—Lo tiene Drago.

—Pero él esta…

—Me temo que para tu mala suerte está vivo, vivo y con ganas de venganza.

Continuara…

Estuve a un palmo de subirlo el miércoles, si para la siguiente semana no ven el cap, no se alarmen, lo subo el miércoles… y si se que fue corto, demasiado, pero ustedes saben los tiempos, los tiempos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	17. Adiós a mi hogar

**Capitulo 16 Adiós a mi hogar **

Hiccup busco por costumbre la presencia del su Elska, la piel escamosa tenia la cualidad de devolverle un poco de tranquilidad aun en los peores momentos. Debía pensar fríamente las cosas, si Drago aun estaba vivo el problema principal seria saber si pensaba atacar Berk y cuando. Porque siendo realistas el hombre se había confiado tanto en el Alfa que dejo de lado todo su regimiento, por lo tanto su ejército estaba casi completo, pero sin dragones sería imposible ganaran y por supuesto que Drago lo tendría en consideración.

"Piensa, piensa" se decía mentalmente. "si yo fuera Drago que es lo que aria" una idea asalto su pensamientos erizándole toda la piel, "buscaría apoyo"

—Entre las tribus vikingas no lo tendrá por lo tanto, él ira a…—Aporto Chimuelo entrecerrando los ojos con desagrado.

—Drago va a vendernos a las tierras del sur. —Concluyo Hiccup escandalizado.

—No creo que ninguno de esos perfumados del continente tenga los calzones de venir a pararse por aquí. —Se mofo Bocón seguro de que era imposible.

—No, no en toda ley, ellos están temerosos de las condiciones climáticas y las traicioneras corrientes, pero con alguien que los guie y les anticipe contrariedades el problema queda saldado. —En ese momento Bocón sintió un gran orgullo, Hiccup analizaba la situación como un estratega y gran líder.

—Debemos encontrar a Drago y quitarle el Garld antes de que encuentre como usarlo y se convierta en un verdadero peligro, no solo para Berk sino para el archipiélago entero. —El Furia Nocturna estaba midiendo el verdadero alcance del peligro.

Hiccup asintió a lo dicho por su mitad, Chimuelo tenía razón, debían frenarlo ¡ya!

—Thorbjorg dijo que podías comenzar a buscar en las costas de la isla grande, lo que ellos llaman Irlanda.

—No te menciono nada más. —El vikingo rubio negó.

Claro que había dicho más, pero ESO no tenía porque saberlo el castaño.

—Ella te deseo buena suerte, y asegura que estará presente en tu boda.

Hiccup se podía imaginar el color rojo que pintaba sus mejillas. Estaba casado desde hacía mucho y ¡AUN NO DISFRUTABA DE SU LUNA DE MIEL! y para como pintaban las cosas tardaría un buen rato en llegar. Con molestia resoplo. Solo por eso se desaparecería un año con su marido.

Su marido. Recalco en su mente y la temperatura no tardo en subirle.

—No tienes que poner o calificar con palabras nuestra relación, soy tuyo y tú mío solo eso importa.

Hiccup observo aquellos ojos verdes y supo que tenía razón, nada más importaba si se tenían el uno al otro.

—Tanta miel me hostigara, mejor váyanse de una buen vez.

—¿Ir a donde?

Bocón sintió el alma abandonarle cuando Valka se apersono en la choza. Hiccup la miro nervioso y Chimuelo desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar lejos de los ojos de su suegra.

—Hiccup. —Llamo con ese tono de advertencia maternal

—Yo…

—Vete. —Ordeno Bocón colocándose en medio de madre e hijo. —No mires atrás Hiccup, porque el futuro siempre está al frente.

Hiccup no lo pensó dos veces, monto a su elska y salieron por la puerta de atrás, la que daba al bosque. Aun a la distancia podía escuchar la voz de su madre gritando su nombre, apretó los puños y se abrazo al Furia Nocturna. El futuro estaba al frente.

—No estamos huyendo, simplemente es lo mejor, de decírselo ella querrá una amplia explicación y no tenemos tiempo para eso. —Intento consolarlo el dragón.

—Lo sé pero me duele dejarla así.

—Bocón se encargara de eso y sabes que él no la dañaría porque es una parte de Estoico. Estará bien.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora me sabe mal tener que dejarle ese tipo de carga, mi padre siempre lo hizo, le encomendaba las tareas que él no podía o no quería hacer.

—Y nunca le fallo, sino mírate a ti, eres su más grande logro y su mayor bendición, para ese vikingo no eres el orgullo de Berk, eres el suyo.

Hiccup miro por última vez como se perdía Berk en el horizonte y sus labios dejaron salir el nombre de a quien más extrañaría.

—Volveré esposa de mi padre, madre sustituta, mi guardián. Nos vemos pronto Bocón.

El Dragón negro asintió contento de aquella despedida, complacido de ver que su ást era agradecido y fiel a quien le entrego todo de sí. De ver que valoraba la devoción y cariño de quien lo apoyo incondicionalmente desde su primer aliento de vida.

—Ahora dejemos lo demás en sus manos y concentrémonos en recuperar el Garld, destruir a Drago e impedir una guerra. Nada fuera de lo común.

Hiccup asintió y rio feliz, si tenía que viajar al fin del mundo y en frenarse a la muerte misma no podía pedir mejor compañía que la de su Furia.

—A tu lado incluso ir más allá de la muerte me parecería sencillo.

Volaron gran parte del día, parando únicamente para las necesidades básicas y encontrando gratamente un refrigerio más o menos bien abastecido departe de su madrastra que les sirvió de almuerzo y comida. Siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

—¿Que aremos cuando lleguemos? no tenemos ni idea de en donde comenzar a buscar a Drago.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, no hay nada que estando juntos no podamos resolver.

La noche los acogió entre sus penumbras por lo que descendieron en una pequeña isla no muy lejos de su destino, debían cavilar bien un plan a seguir. Hiccup encendió una fogata para colocar un par de peces al fuego.

—A menos no tendré que comer pescado crudo.

Las provisiones que Bocón les mando no duraron más que lo estrictamente necesario para que llegaran hasta la Irlanda. De ahora en adelante tendrían que vérselas ellos. Sin embargo, la mayor preocupación del castaño no era el alimento, mientras se mantuvieran cerca de la costa podrían pescar, no, ahora su mayor problema era como mantener a Chimuelo a resguardo, a pesar de no ser tan grande como un pesadilla monstruosa su Furia Nocturna era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por un juguete.

Aunque, sí llegaría a ser su juguete en otro tipo de terreno.

¡Maldición! sus hormonas estaban como locas desde que supo que tenía todo el derecho de intimar con el dragón, era su pareja y su padre estaba de acuerdo con ello. Asi que no existía impedimento por el cual contenerse.

Su padre, extrañaba a su padre.

—No pienses más mi ást. —Ronroneo cariñoso cubriendo al completo con su ala negra al castaño. —Es necesario, aunque duela, que te concentres en el presente.

—Lo sé pero…

Una diminuta bola de luz plata floto sobre la superficie del agua, Hiccup se puso en pie y sonrió melancólicamente, lo reconocía, recordaba aquella mágica presencia.

Como pelota lanzada por un niño travieso la bolita de luz dio varios botes dejando sus chispas esparciese en múltiples direcciones. Los seres acuáticos asomaron la cabeza llamados por la luminosidad que sin ser la luna les regalaba su brillo resplandeciente.

Hiccup jadeo al ver delfines brincando, peces voladores intentando atrapar entre sus fauces las chispas.

Todo un espectáculo.

—Has crecido para convertirte en un hombre delicioso a la vista. —declaro la voz firme y aterciopelada de la esfera luminosa dando varias vuelta alrededor de Hiccup. —Pero aun conservas esa dulce alma que te convierte en un ser digno de mi respeto y cariño.

Hiccup inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo y agradecimiento ante el elogio.

—Hijo mío, has hecho una excelente elección— Continuo su discurso el haz de luz, esta vez acercándose al ser necroso.

Una segunda luz se hizo presente, su color rojo intenso vibraba con descontrol, era como ver a un pequeño terror recién nacido intentando su primer vuelo. Hiccup sonrió ante ese pensamiento, la luz roja parpadeaba como ofuscada de su deficiente desempeño y casi la vio llamear cuando al final choco vertiginosamente contra una de las tantas peñas que llenaban el islote.

Hiccup contuvo la risa y con la amabilidad propia en él se acerco para tomar entre sus manos la esfera carmín que parecía estremecerse por su toque y que se le antojo familiar. En realidad demasiado familiar.

—Hijo mío, el último de mis descendientes. —Volvió a retomar la palabra la luz plateada. —Hoy cumplo mi promesa, necesitas de mi, aquí estoy para ayudarte. En estas tierras olvidadas por Odín los hombres no aceptaran tu presencia y me temo que tu pareja no logra recuperar el Garld solo, por ello he de convierte en humano.

—No. —Grito Hiccup. —No puede.

—Me temo que de no hacerlo, ninguno regresara. Además no será para siempre y agradezco infinitamente la resolución tan franca que demuestras por mantener en su forma original al último de mi raza.

Chimuelo dio un suave empujón contra la cadera de su jinete atrayendo su atención, una vez que los ojos verdes de Hiccup lo miraron comenzó con el concierto de gorjeos y la dotación de caricias que le hacía falta a su ást para calmarse.

—Todo va a estar bien. Voy a protegerte y permaneceremos juntos.

Hiccup asintió abrazándose del dragón, di un suave beso sobre la trompa y le sonrió aceptando sus palabras.

La luz roja dibujo figuras inconexas a un lado del castaño, luego con algo de torpeza se detuvo justo frente a su rostro haciendo espacio entre la pareja.

Hiccup rodo los ojos, no esperaba que incluso una pelota luminosa se confabulara en su contra. Que no entendían que lo urgido que andaba por un poco de contacto.

Bufo por lo bajo inconforme pero aceptando que no era el momento, ya desquitaría en cuanto tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

La esfera plata tintineo como si riera flotando suavemente hacia la otra entidad luminosa para apartarla.

Las estrellas parecieron caer del cielo y el horizonte brillo cual si amaneciera, la luna destello con fiereza y el mundo entero se estremeció. Las grandes alas negras se cerraron sobre el cuerpo del dragón formando un capullo que desde el interior relampagueaba. Tiras de magia azul se disparaban en todas direcciones mientras poco a poco los apéndices se encogían.

Hiccup jadeo asustado, podía escuchar los huesos tronar, asustado dio un paso al frente con la intensión de frenar aquella transformación, no valía la pena tanto dolor.

—Calma joven Haddock, jamás lastimaría a mi hijo.

—¿Cuánto? —Cuestiono Hiccup conteniéndose de interferir.

—Mes y medio. Solo eso, después volverá a su forma y quizá tu tomes otras.

—En pocas palabras nos das la oportunidad de probar un poco de ambos mundos para ver a cual nos adaptamos mejor. ¿verdad?

—Eres un joven inteligente. Después de todo esto es un regalo, y no quiero que después se arrepientan.

Cuando la metamorfosis termino y las estrellas volvieron al cielo en una danza mágica dejando el cuerpo de un joven sobre la fría piedra, el vikingo titubeo en acercarse solo por un segundo, luego corrió a su lado, tomando en brazos para acunarlo sobre su regazo.

Los ojos verdes de Hiccup recorrieron con hambrienta devoción el perfecto cuerpo que se le ofrecía agradeciendo que estuviera vestido.

—Dime que aun soy grato a tu vista. —Susurro en un tenue gruñido el ex-dragón buscando resguardase en el pecho de su mitad, e Hiccup no tuvo problema en entender lo que decía y el temor que lo embargaba.

—Nunca seria de otra forma.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Ambas frentes se unieron en ese gesto tan suyo.

—Buena suerte mis niños, espero que tenga éxito.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de volver por donde había venido, y si no fuera porque era una tontería Hiccup pensaría que la bolita blanca jalaba a la carmín, quien se resistía a marcharse y por extraño que pareciera le producía ternura.

Continuara…


	18. Buscando a Drago

Un capitulo mas, yo creí que después de la canción este fic vería su final, pero no, ahora resulta que se ha convertido en un monstro, según mi contados de Word, de 99 hojas. Y las que faltan.

Espero que sea de su agrado y los mantenga entretenidos hasta el final.

My ladys

My lord

No leemos en el siguiente cap.

Atte: Ciel Phatnomhive

**Capítulo 16 Buscando a Drago. **

Hiccup sonrió al sentir los brazos alrededor de su cintura, era una sensación muy diferente a la de despertar acurrucado y salvaguardado entre la oscuridad de dos apéndices negros y sin embargo, era reconfortante el percibir el calor en su espalda despedido por aquel pecho cuadrado de músculos definidos. Las piernas largas se enredaban con las suyas y la deliciosa respiración acariciándole la nuca le producía agradables calosfríos que despertaban su libido.

Con malicia premeditada acomodo sus caderas en un movimiento circular bastante sugerente para terminar de apretarlas contra la parte frontal del muchacho pelinegro que parecía dormitar tranquilamente.

El dragón ahora humano gimió suavemente apretando su agarre por instinto y dibujando una leve sonrisa. Hiccup ensancho la suya, tenía que probar esa misma táctica cuando cambiara de forma.

¿Qué se sentiría ser un Dragon? Aunque intentara negarlo sentía una gran ansiedad ante la idea, volar por los cielos, no sobre Chimuelo sino a su lado, danzar al ritmo de sus acelerados corazones, hacer el amor en el aire solo con sus miradas, dejándose llevar por sus deseos mas atávicos, saciarse hasta decir basta.

Lo quería todo de él, porque nunca sería suficiente, entre ellos se expandían matices jamás antes vislumbrados los cuales Hiccup necesitaba conocer de forma intima para complacer de cualquier modo y forma a su pareja, de ese modo jamás se cansaría de él, siempre estaría a su lado sin importar lo Hiccup que fuera.

—Incluso amo esa parte— comento el pelinegro refiriéndose a ese último "Hiccup" y dejando a sus dedos dibujar círculos sobre el abdomen del castaño. —Te amo por sobre todo y contra todo.

Hiccup dio la media vuelta, las pieles en las que se encontraban recostados aduras penas cubrían sus cuerpos, ambos pares de ojos verdes se embelesaron mientras el espacio entre ellos se desvanecía milímetro a milímetro, sus respiraciones chocaron y no hubo felicidad más grande que persibir sus labios abriéndose para recibir con hambre la saliva de su mitad.

Chimulelo jadeo dentro del beso abriendo mas la boca para succionar todo de la de su jinete, ¿Quién lo diría? El sabor de Hiccup era la ambrosia que desearía probar a todas horas y que se negaría a compartir.

Era tan diferente su apreciación a cuando siendo Dragón Hiccup le regalaba un beso, porque le gustara o no su trompa no era muy útil para regresar esa clase de afecto, en cambio esos labios que ahora tenía le permitirán adentrarse hasta límites insospechados. Aun no sabía a bien que nuevos retos le atraería ese cuerpo, pero hasta ahora Hiccup como maestro parecía estarle mostrando el mejor huso, y él como el alumno aventajado que era no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para tomar la iniciativa.

Un gruñido de ansiedad se escurrió por los idos del pelinegro al mismo tiempo en que las piernas del castaño se abrían para recibir su peso sobre él. Chimuelo trago saliva al percatarse como ambas caderas embonaban a la perfección y sin recato se saludaban dejando al descubierto la ansiedad de ambos cuerpos.

—No me hagas esperar—Gimo firme y hasta imperativo, Hiccup jalando de la ropa a su Dragón atrayéndolo más, desesperado por desaparecer el espacio entre ellos aun cuando ya no existiera, deseaba tanto ser uno con aquel ser, humano, dragón, mita mitad, cualquier forma le parecería apetecible con tal de tenerlo entero, completamente a su disposición y solo para él.

Chimuelo hizo un vaivén involuntario, excitado ante el tono desesperado y demandante, arrancando en ambos un quejido gozoso. Si esto implicaba ser humano, pues bienvenido sea sus dos pies y brazos. Ahora entendía el porqué los humanos se vanagloriaban de sus pulgares, sus manos apretaban, tocaban, tomaban lo que se les ofrecía bajando tortuosamente hacia aquel lugar por donde sabia debía entrar, el centro mismo del placer para ambos, el fin mismo de su ardiente anhelo.

Esta sería la primera vez en que se entregarían en cuerpo, porque sus almas ya se conocían y sus corazones ya eran un amasijo de ambos que latían desesperados y contentos en sus pechos, por la unión que tanto ansiaban.

—Yo…—Intento decir el pelinegro inundado por la imagen del castaño debajo suyo, que trémulo entre sus brazos le rogaba con la mirada diera aquello que tanto le apremiaba. —Yo… Tú…

De un fuerte tirón Hiccup se vio lejos de su improvisado lecho, acaba de ser arrojado sin contemplaciones hacia la fría arena aterrizando de forma dolorosa sobre su espalda. El castaño se puso en pie, cualquiera se pondría energúmeno si tienes semejante problema entre las piernas y te lanzan como saco de papas.

—Maldito hijo de Trol te voy a…

Hiccup se quedo cayado cundo su cerebro en un dos por tres racionalizo el problema.

Tres hombres pateaban las pieles en las que hasta hace poco dormía, mirando e insultando con desprecio a Chimuleo quien sobre sus cuatro extremidades les gruñía desafiante.

—Levántate idiota, ni que fueras un animal. —Insulto el más alto al Dragón

—¿A quién le llamas idiota? —Refuto Hiccup deseando descargar algo de su frustración. Si viviría en abstinencia alguien tenía que pagar y estaba frente a ese alguien.

Con una agilidad sorprendente se escurrió para quedar en medio de los tres hombres que le superaban en tamaño y musculatura, pero Hiccup ya tenía pensado una estrategia que le daría la ventaja sobre esos grandulones descerebrados. Su sonrisa satírica hizo dar un paso a tras a su elska.

Chimuelo rio solaz ante la estampa, su Hiccup se sacudía las manos con los ánimos más templados después de descargar golpes sin remordimiento; el ejerció mañanero siempre era bien recibido. Los tres inútiles que osaron interrumpir sus acurrucamos estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

—Que feo carácter. —Ironizo el pelinegro tomando de la mano al castaño para hacerle sentir su presencia y calmarlo del todo.

—El mundo conspira contra mi luna de miel, es obvio que este molesto. —Remilgo levantando sus cosas con prisa y comenzando a andar rumbo a lo que, ahora a la luz día, parecía un puerto.

La vida en ese lugar transcurría con mayor agitación, los habitantes era mucho más números y hasta en algún momento pensó que a pesar de vivir en el mismo lugar no se conocían. En Berk todos conocían a todos, de quien eras hijo, nieto o biznieto. Eran una gran familia. En cambio ahí…

—¡Ey! amigo— le llamo un niño, su mano derecha cubría parte de su rostro como si buscara contarle un secreto. —Ven un momento. ¿Estás buscando un lugar para alojarte?

Chimuelo gruño y jalo del brazo al lado contrario a su Ást.

—Chimuelo, es un niño, el no puede…

Y no término de hablar porque se quedo aterido al observar como otro aun más pequeño que el anterior jalaba la bosa de una mujer y salía corriendo perdiéndose rápidamente entre los callejones estrechos del muelle mientras la mujer solo podía deshacerse en gritos.

—¿Decías? —Se mofo el dragón.

El mundo se movía a un ritmo y de forma diferente, acuñaban una moneda que a sus ojos era totalmente inservible pero que al parecer se necesitaba para todo.

Caminaron libremente por el poblado e Hiccup internamente agradecía a su hada madrina, léase su suegro, por haber adaptado sus ropas y las de Chimuelo a esa cultura porque así nadie sospechaba que se trataba de un vikingo. Tras deambular la gran parte del día aun no tenían noticias de Drago, quizá la gran Seiokona se había equivocado.

Chimuelo observaba todo con hambrienta curiosidad centrandose de vez en cuando el cuerpo de Hiccup y su suave movimiento, si no supiera que debajo del pantalón llevaba una prótesis ni lo notaria, el castaño estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar con aquel aparto que no restaba gracia a su andar.

—¿Entendiste? —Pregunto Hiccup mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

Chimuelo torció la boca y tuvo que aceptar su estado de ensoñación. —pero ¿tu lograrías concentrarte teniendo frente a ti al ser más sensual del mundo? —Se defendió el pelinegro acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su jinete.

—Reptil inútil, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya solo con eso. —Declaro dando media vuelta para que el otro no notara el rubor en sus mejillas. —Y para tu información, tú eres mucho más apuesto que yo.

Chimuelo rio por las narices, ver a Hiccup cohibido le traía recuerdos del pasado y al mismo tiempo arrojaba la palabra, "lindo" con letras de color rosa brillante.

Hiccup sentía el rostro caliente, había estado concentrado buscando alguna señal de Drago que incluso se olvido por completo de la nueva apariencia de su Elska, ahora viéndolo detenidamente sentía el punzar en su zona baja que vibraba por un poco de cercanía. Chimuelo de humano era la cosa más jodidamente sexy que jamás contemplo, ¡Odín! daba gracias a que los vikingos normalmente tenían una contextura robusta y gruesa porque de haber más especímenes como ese rondando en Berk él no…

—Pero que estoy pensando, a mí solo me gusta¿…? —¿Que le gusta? le gustaba Chimuelo en todas sus presentaciones, como humano, como Dragón, como Dragón… sí, lo prefería mil veces como Dragón

—Hiccup.

Ahora fue el turno del castaño de apenarse por su falta de atención.

—Necesitamos centrarnos, como sigamos divagando no vamos a lograr nada. —Dijo muy seguro de su declaración.

Unas voces gimientes llamaron poderosamente su atención, con el sigilo de un guerrero experimentado en batalla se acerco por la espalda a los dos conversadores.

—¿Quién se cree ese sujeto para llegar dando órdenes?

—Pues no es que se crea, lo es, mira como dejo a toda la tripulación. Y eso que solo era uno. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Brazo duro, o algo así.

Hiccup casi jadeo, al escuchar un indicio, quería preguntar hacia donde se había ido pero dudaba en salir, ya era muy malo haber golpeado a los tres hombres en la playa, porque no sabían cómo funcionaban las leyes en ese lugar y no deseaba buscarse problemas ni llamar mucho la atención.

—¿En donde esta Drago Mano Dura?

A Hiccup casi se le va el alma. Chimuelo se había parado frente a los hombres y pregunto a boca jarro. Para el castaño era difícil imaginar que aquellos sujetos hablarían, después de todo el joven de metro ochenta y tres que los interrogaba invitaba más a otras actividades.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos verde toxico en advertencia, su afilada nariz ser arrugo y sus carnosos labios hicieron un mojín de disgusto mostrando levemente sus incisivos blancos y afilados.

Los hombres temblaron en su lugar, la presencia intimidadora de su esencia draconiana seguía ahí, porque ante todo él era un Furia Nocturna.

Entre tartamudeos inconexos los hombres lograron señalar una embarcación que ya partía del puerto y el destino de la misma. —Se dirige hacia Inglaterra.

Hiccup salió de su escondite disparado cual flecha, Chimuleo no tardo en seguirlo, debían alcanzar el barco a como diera lugar.

Hiccup fue el primero en lograr sujetarse al lazo del ancla y comenzó a trepar sin preocuparse de su acompañante porque estaba seguro que de los dos el mas atlético era Chimuelo, solo había que prestar atención para vislumbrar los músculos bajo la fina tela de…

El joven vikingo dio un suspiro frustrado antes de entrar por una de las escotillas. La tarde ya estaba cayendo nuevamente y él seguía sintiéndose mal por, estar más que urgido y no poder desquitar sus ganas, y sentirse un tanto culpable por pensar en eso a pesar de la situación.

—No eres el único que desea nuestra unión. —Susurro contra su oído el pelinegro abrazando por la espalda al castaño para pegarlo contra su cuerpo. —¿Sientes mi calor? Mi alma, cuerpo y corazón te ahelean más que a nada en el mundo.

—Yo también te deseo. —Confeso acariciando las manos de su pareja. —Mi elska, no existe nada que anhele más que pertenecerte.

Chimuelo lo hizo girar para quedar de frente, sus alientos rápidamente se dieron la mano mezclándose deliciosamente. Sus labios temblaban anticipando el momento de su encuentro y…

Un ruido los puso en alerta.

Hiccup remilgo hasta del día en que nació dispuesto a golpear a quien se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir tan mágico momento. Chimuelo tomo su mano apresuradamente tirando de él para esconderse. Ya en la oscuridad de un hueco oscuro se atrevió a darle un rápido beso para calmarlo.

—Si logramos volver a casa, te juro que te are el amor como tanto deseas, fuerte, salvaje, desenfrenado. Ahí frente a todo el mundo para que todos vean la consumación de nuestra unión.

Hiccup sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. — Thor, Freya, Loki, y cualquier deidad que me escuche; antepasado bolita, hagan que volvamos a Berk lo más pronto posible. —Imploro en pro de su salud mental mientras escuchaba los pasos de varios de abordo acercándose.

Continuara…

Si lo se lo sé, soy un mal nacido que los tiene en vilo, pero denme un respiro, estoy casi a punto del colapso. Tengo trabajo amontonado y tareas de la escuela y…. miles de cosas, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa y merecen su cap pero

Piedad…

Soy un demonio inmortal, no incansable

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

Posdata: les prometo ir contestando los comentarios durante el fin de semana, me dio mucho gusto saber que el fic aun los mantiene enganchados.


	19. Juguemos a las escondidas

**Capítulo 18 Juguemos a las escondidas.**

Hiccup los escucho asegurar el ancla mientras remilgaban de la suerte de tener al mando a alguien tan malditamente quejumbroso como Drago, un hombre difícil de complacer en varios sentidos. El castaño comenzó a analizar toda la información disponible, antes de trepar había tenido escasos minutos para calcular el tamaño del barco; de proa a popa al menos tendría unos treinta metros más el bauprés, con doce de ancho. Un barco imponente sin duda y muy de acuerdo a la personalidad de Drago.

—¿Qué hacemos grandote? A mi opinión lo mejor sería encontrar la cámara del capitán e intentar quitarle el Garld antes de que toquemos tierra.

—Sí, esa sería una excelente idea si tuviera mis alas y pudiéramos huir; pero en mi estado actual no creo poder nadar hasta la orilla del continente, piensa en otra cosa.

Hiccup arrugo la nariz, no sabía que Chimuelo podía tener el sentido del humor tan negro y sin embargo su comentario le arranco una imagen graciosa que le hizo reír, cuando volvieran a Berk probaría a ver cuántos kilómetros aguantaba el Furia Nocturna nadando. Pero volviendo al presente, si sus cuentas no le fallaban, como mínimo eran dos días de viaje, dos días que él y Chimuelo deberían pasar escondidos con el constante peligro de ser descubiertos. No había meditado muy bien su plan cuando se lanzo en persecución del barco, aunque tampoco podía decir que fue un fracaso, de no haber abordado estarían en un predicamento aun peor, sin dinero ni medio de transporte, siempre podían trabajar pero eso no les garantizaba un viaje al lugar de su elección. Además quien sabe cuánto tardaría en zarpar el siguiente barco.

—¿Sabes que haces muecas muy graciosas cuando piensas?

Hiccup miro sorprendido al pelinegro, meno la cabeza y sonrió completamente rendido, jamás lograría tener un minuto de aprensión al lado de su dragón. Dragón.

El castaño tomo el rostro del pelinegro observándolo detenidamente, frunció el seño y sonrió maquiavélicamente haciendo estremecer a su pareja.

—Sabes, no es muy normal que un humano se llame Chimuelo. Cuanto menos un marino.

Al pelinegro le tembló la ceja, tenía un mal presentimiento.

[…]

—¿Con dice que se llamas?—Pregunto uno de los miembros de la tripulación mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al increíble espécimen masculino que tenía delante.

— Nathan. —Respondió Chimuelo casi escupiendo el nombre, llevaba repitiéndolo desde hacía un buen rato.

Solo había aceptado nombrarse de aquella manera para poder mezclarse entre la tripulación, Drago obviamente no lo reconocería y sería más fácil mantenerse a cubierto si solo era Hiccup el que debía esconderse, además el castaño era bueno jugando a las escondidillas.

—"Son menos las provisiones que robaremos y por lo tanto más difíciles de detectar, además si tu estomago sigue siendo un pozo sin fondo es mejor que te alimente ellos y no yo" — argumento Hiccup con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Chimuelo no había encontrado forma de debatir el punto. Así que mientras Hiccup hacía gala de su adiestramiento con Camicazi, él tenía que persuadir a esa gente para que lo dejaran quedarse, partirse el lomo trabajando y robarse de paso comida para Hiccup, sí, lo más fácil.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —Preguntaron por decimo sexta vez

—Nathan, me llamo Nathan. —grito ya completamente hastiado de repetir, sin percatarse de a quien tenía en frente.

Un poderoso brazo se elevo y golpeo de lleno en la mandíbula del pelinegro lanzándolo varios metros lejos. Chimuelo apretó los dientes y afilo la mirada listo para devolver el golpe. Se coloco en pie raudo como una flecha e igual de letal, quedando al final petrificado al reconocer al hombre y lo que llevaba colgado al cuello.

—Drago.

Chimuelo sintió que la sangre dejaba de bombear, el Galrd que tanto ansiaba estaba a unos pasos, con solo estirar la mano podía hacerse fácilmente del objeto y sin embargo, por su seguridad y la de Hiccup no le arrancaría la cabeza a ese miserable hasta llegar a tierra firme o recuperar su verdadera forma, lo que ocurriera primero.

—¡Vaya! se nota que eres un guerrero. No cualquiera estaría de pie después de uno de mis golpes. —Alardeo el vikingo. —Acércate muchacho—ordeno con seguridad haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Chimuelo apretó las manos en puño, ese hombre le arrebato a Hiccup, a su Ást, un ser preciado, había dejado a Berk destrozada no solo materialmente; sino devastada e indefensa moral y emocionalmente. Arranco el pilar firme sobre el que se mantenía un pueblo, se llevo la luz que era la guía del nuevo líder. Les arrebato a Estoico el Vasto. Lo convirtió en un asesino, y creo entre él y su mitad una herida que jamás sanaría. Su amor podría superar ese cruel acontecimiento pero el dolor seguía ahí, latente, lacerante, vivo.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se forzó a obedecer, se mantendría ecuánime hasta el momento adecuado, porque llegado ese instante Drago plañiría por piedad.

—Te estoy hablando. —Gruño Drago descargando otro golpe sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

Chimuelo se puso en pie, escupió la sangre que había acumulado en su boca y lo miro de frente.

Drago sonrió solas ante lo sus ojos contemplaron, el rostro del joven tenía rasgos finos y su fogosa mirada le decían que debía cuidar bien de él, en Inglaterra mucho Lords pagaban millonadas por un esclavo con tales atributos. Sí, podía venderlo a muy buen precio.

—Puede quedarse. —Expreso para asombro de todos. —¿Qué trabajo te gusta muchacho? Elige.

Chimuelo abrió los ojos, tenía que trabajar eso estaba seguro, pero… en realidad no llevaba mucho tiempo con ese cuerpo y ¿Qué sabia hacer? La verdad estaba en blanco, luego sin detenerse a meditar mucho simplemente contesto alegre.

—La cocina.

[…]

Hiccup casi dejo caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo al escucharle decir aquello. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese estúpido reptil? Ese era quizá el trabajo más pesado dentro del navío. Primero había sentido rabio cuando vio a Drago golpear a Chimuelo pero sentía que se merecía otro más fuerte.

Quizá debió haberse arriesgado a ser él quien se colocara delante de Drago en lugar de dejar que Chimuelo hiciera tonteras, porque sin duda en cuanto probaran el pescado crudo que les serviría el Dragón, lo lanzarían por la borda.

—¡Odin! ¿Por qué me odias? —Pregunto al dios al tiempo en que volvía a esconder la cabeza dentro de su refugio, ya había visto suficiente.

[…]

—Como rayos se te ocurrió semejante idea— Fue la primera frase que soltó Hiccup de solo escuchar la defensa de Chimuelo sobre su elección de trabajo. —Yo no voy a cocinar para ese desgraciado. Arréglatelas tú solo. —Sentencio dando media vuelta listo para volver a entrar en la trampilla del techo por la que había llegado.

—No se supone que para eso somos pareja. Tú debes apoyarme y…

—¿Pero es que no piensas que en cualquier momento puede entrar por esa puerta cualquiera de los de abordo? ¿Qué pasara cuando me vean? Crees que solo van a preguntar ¿Cuándo esta la comida? No. correrán con Drago, él me recocerá y adiós vida y adiós Garld.

—No seas tan pesimista, basta con que atranquemos la puerta.

—¡Atrancar la puerta! —Dijo dando un jadeo. —Estas demente, eso solo atraerá mas su atención y querrán saber que haces aquí adentro.

—¿Entonces que sugieres?

—Que te pongas a cocinar y ruega a Thor que sea comestible lo que sirvas esta noche.

—No tenia elección sabes, como dragón podía hacer muchas cosas, pescar, cargar, flamear e incluso si la situación lo ameritara remolcar la nave; pero como humano no tengo ni la menor idea, no estaba precisamente preparado para contestar a sus preguntas.

Hiccup suavizo la mirada, tenía razón. Si la situación fuera al revés él tampoco estaría muy consciente de sus nuevas cualidades y aunque las supiera, el acostumbrarse le tomaría tiempo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpo sinceramente el castaño acariciando con su mano la blanca mejilla de su Elska. —No estaba pensando. —Un suave beso en la palma de su mano le hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

Chimuelo alargo la mano para tomar la cintura de Hiccup y estrellarlo contra su cuerpo, le era imposible tenerle cerca y no tocarlo, no besarlo, no desearlo.

—Debo irme antes de que alguien venga, sería muy malo si me encontraran. —Declaro con voz segura, dejando bien en claro que su cabeza razonaba normalmente pero su cuerpo era otra historia, sus brazos ya habían rodeado el cuello del pelinegro buscando mas contacto. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, motivado por los pasos que se escuchaban a través de la puerta cerrada de la cocina el vikingo logro alejarse.

—Nos vemos en la noche. — Dijo esperanzado el dragón. Hiccup negó, no debían tentar su la suerte. Por ahora era suficiente con haber logrado que Chimuelo obtuviera un lugar en el barco y comida para ambos.

—Sería muy arriesgado, además tú debes dormir con el resto de la tripulación.

—Pero… —El pelinegro sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo completo, la imagen de aquellos hombres cerca de él no era nada agradable.

—Chimuelo. —sanciono en tono de reproche, como si estuviera sancionando a un niño caprichoso.

—Pero…— volvió a intentar defenderse, entre mas lo pensaba menos le gustaba la idea de compartir habitación con aquellos seres.

—Solo son tres días de viaje. —Aclaro para tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver que no estarían separados tanto tiempo como él pensaba; porque debía admitir que dormir lejos de su dragón también lo estaba matando.

—Pero huelen horrible. —Declaro haciendo que a Hiccup le temblara una ceja. Él ahí lamentándose por estar lejos del calor de su amado y esa lagartija sobre desarrollada pensando en el aroma de sus compañeros. Esa si era forma de matar el romanticismo.

—Me largo. —De un rápido movimiento el delgado cuerpo de Hiccup entro por la trampilla desapareciendo en la oscuridad de entarimado, la tapa fue colocada con rapidez y sin despedida. Hiccup podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.

—Hiccup, no seas malo, sal de ahí, hablemos. —Susurro conciliador. —No estaría mal si duermo en uno de los botes. —Quería su aprobación, porque ciertamente era Hiccup quien tenía mejor instinto para esa clase de situaciones. —Hiccup. Seguramente roncan y sus bocas apestan. Va a ser peor que la noche de botas de Berk y quizá eso olerá a rosas a comparación de lo que sufriré si me quedo en una habitación con ellos…. Hiccup.

Hiccup escuchaba cada palabra aguantando la risa, ese era un muy merecido castigo. Dio un suspiro y se apresuro a tomar nota de las actividades de la tripulación, si logra coordinar bien los tiempos conseguiría terminar una cena decente que salvara a su amado Dragón de dormir hoy, no con un puñado de hombres apestosos, sino en el estomago de un tiburón.

[…]

—Es la mejor comida que he probado. —Declaro Drago soltando las amarraduras de su traje para dejar que su estomago callera sobre la mesa de madera. —Muchacho eres grandioso.

Chimuelo se estremeció ante el alago. Ese hombre era repulsivo en todo sentido de la palabra.

Hiccup desde su escondite asentía con la cabeza, había quedado exhausto, preparar alimento para todos esos hombres lo dejo agotado, y no quería ni pensar que mañana por la mañana le esperaba el desayuno. Dio un suspiro cansado, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Chimuelo se haría cargo de los trastes sucios. Con pesadez se arrastro hasta la pequeña cámara que le serviría de dormitorio durante los próximos tres días.

Continuara…

Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero al menos avanzo, lento pero seguro.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Postata: ¡Dioses! ¡Ancestro bolita luminoso! Quiero terminar este fic ya.


End file.
